Saved
by Wonderful Bitch
Summary: This is an RP-Style story of House and Cuddy if Cuddys father raped her.
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy: *I look at House shocked* You do realize you're asking for my permission to KILL a patient right?!

House: *I smirk* Temporarily! If we don't do this we end up killing him permanently. I know you haven't been a real doctor in a while, but I thought you knew killing patients permanently was a bad thing.

Cuddy: No. And if you do this behind my back I will fire you.

House: I couldn't do it behind your back. I'd be too busy staring at your ass. I need to do this to save him.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You aren't getting a green light on this. We both know that you don't give a rats ass about the patient you just want a goddamned puzzle to solve!

House so what? I save lives in the process. Lives no one else can save!

Cuddy: Get out. The answer is no and thats final.

House: *I sit down on the ottoman* I don't have anywhere I need to be.

Cuddy: Well I could always double your clinic hours if you're not busy.

House: What is that? *I get up and snatch an envelope off your desk addressed to your house*

Cuddy: *I grab for it and miss* None of your business.

House: *I hold it above your head and open it* Dear Lisa Cuddy, We are sorry to inform you that the… *I look at you* You're trying to get pregnant?

Cuddy: *I grab the letter from you and read it and frown* I have dreams about the day I can open my own mail instead of finding out from you!

House: Why didn't you tell me you wanted a little devil to torment you?

Cuddy: I didn't want you to feel threatened by the competition. Get out of here House. *I frown obviously disappointed*

House: That hurt Cuddy. *I act offended* Seeing as how that new egg combining trial was a bust are you still going to try?

Cuddy: Are you being an actual human being or just an ass?

House: If you prick me do I not bleed?

Cuddy: *I sigh* Can you act like an actual human being for like 5 minutes a day? Just for a couple weeks?

House: *I shrug* Depends. Why?

Cuddy: I need an answer before I tell you.

House: Probably. Why?

Cuddy: *I sigh* Close enough. If this didn't work I wanted to do in-vitro. Would you be able to give me the shot four times a day every day? I can't reach.

House: *I smile* You mean the shot that goes in your ass?

Cuddy: Not one ass comment.

House: Fine. Wheres the needle?

Cuddy: *I get it from my desk and hand it to you* I mean it. Not one word.

House: *I take it* Ok. I promise. Pull up your skirt. Or down. Either way.

Cuddy: *I sigh* You are so immature. *I hike my skirt up*

House: And yet here we are. *I use a disinfecting wipe and clean the area taking longer than I should in a daze*

Cuddy: *I clear my throat enjoying this more than I should or will ever admit and knowing you don't realize you're doing it* House I think you got that spot.

House: *I come back to life and after a short pause I think of a comeback* Hey it only kills 99.9% of germs. Gotta be thorough. *I inject the contents of the syringe into you and throw it away backing up a step*

Cuddy: Thank you. *I fix my skirt* Would you please keep this between us? *I turn around* If this turns into some sort of game to toy with my emotions I can and will destroy you.

House: *I nod* Whos the father gonna be?

Cuddy: I don't know yet. I'm thinking about asking Wilson for a donation.

House: Hes boring. And between the two of you that poor kid will never be able to have any sort of stable relationship.

Cuddy: Then who should I ask? You? *I'm obviously being sarcastic*

House: *You can momentarily see that I'm hurt that I didn't cross your mind realistically but quickly cover it up with a layer of indifference and sarcasm*

Cuddy: *I see the hurt and feel bad* Do you want to be the father?

House: And have a little demon running around reminding me that we haven't had sex? Hell no! *I respond knowing you don't really want me to be the father*

Cuddy: *I look at you* Would you want to help me find a donor then? *I say both sarcastic and serious so that you can accept but I won't be as hurt if you say no*

House: Do you actually want me to? *I look at you expecting a trap so that you can accuse me of liking you*

Cuddy: Would you help if I did? *I'm getting a little nervous and I can tell you know even though I'm trying to hide it, making me more nervous*

House: *I step closer to you* Like you would even consider my opinion. *I'm trying to get you more nervous in order to get a glimmer of the non-professional Lisa rather than Dr. Cuddy to come out*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You are hopeless. *I take a step back getting more nervous*

House: *I step forward again you pinned between me and the desk even though I'm not truly touching you and I bend down* If you want me to I will Lisa. *I use your name to drive you crazy and see how successful I am in this task*

Cuddy: *My heart is pounding and I'm super nervous even though I know what you're doing and a little turned on by how close you are and ashamed of both being nervous and horny* Fuck off House, I know what you're doing. Although I do admit I don't know why.

House: *I put my fingers on your neck to take your pulse*

Cuddy: *I gasp and blush as you look at me as I make the noise*

House: *I smirk and take your pulse and take my fingers back off you* Then what am I doing Lisa?

Cuddy: Trying to make me nervous. Its not working by the way.

House: *I smirk* Lets assess the facts. Your pulse is as fast or faster than someone who just ran a 5K. You gasped when I touched you. That leads me to believe that not only are you nervous but you're also turned on. I suppose it could just be one of the two, but I like the both theory more. Want to try to explain that away? Or will we just stick with my both theory.

Cuddy: *I blush deeper against my will* Side effect.

House: I'm a doctor remember? I know the side effects of Clomid. It doesn't change your pulse or make you gasp randomly. I would check to see if you're nervous or horny but you would chop off my fingers if I did. Or you would gasp again and let me. My bet is gasp and cut off my fingers.

Cuddy: Fuck off. *I push you back a little so I can move without running into you and go sit in my seat to read my emails*

House: Both. *I smirk* Nice to know that I can do that to you without touching you in an non-doctorly way. Unless doctors turn you on. Would explain why you work here.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Screw you. Get out of my office.

House: *I smirk at you* Right now you so want to screw me!

Cuddy: Trust me. I don't want to screw anyone. *I sigh and look at you* You aren't leaving any time soon are you.

House: Nope. *I flop on your couch* You don't want to kick me… *I stand up and walk out without another word*

Cuddy: Too bad you can't always get ideas like that when you're being a pain in the ass. *I go back to reading my emails*

House: *I walk into the patient's room* Were you kicked recently?

Tom: Uh… Yeah. Why?

House: Where?

Tom: Who are you?

House: One of your doctors. Now where were you kicked?

Tom: My left shin. Why?

House: Because If I'm right… *I poke your shin and pull back the syringe and purply-whitish pus comes out* You were cut with the bruise and staff moved into your body. Treat with IV antibiotics.

Tom: *I look confused* Uh… Ok…

House: *I walk back out telling the team to treat on the way out and go play with my tennis ball for a while then go to Wilson's office* I solved the case.

Wilson: Ok. Why are you here? And while you're here which tie is better? *I hold up two ties*

House: I'm bored now. And you mean which one would Cuddy like more? I think she would like the blue one more.

Wilson: She told you?

House: She hinted. And its not a date. *I think about how she acted professional the whole time and scheme to make her break in the future*

Wilson: Its friday night. We are both heterosexual and of different genders. Its a date. Are you jealous or something? Or are you so bored that you're making up puzzles where they don't exist?

House: Who says it can't be neither? Its not a puzzle. Theres no way in hell that I would be jealous of you talking to the evil bitch for an hour then paying for her meal. Or even if your not paying you still have to listen to her for an hour. I just happen to know what she wants. Or wanted at least.

Wilson: Then what is it? If it was business then why a Friday night? And if its just as friends then why on Friday and what would she want as friends?

House: She doesn't want me to tell.

Wilson: Since when do you give a rats ass what Cuddy wants? Or anyone else for that matter?

House: It doesn't get in my way what she wants this time. Get to me when it starts to interfere with my life.

Wilson: Even then. You don't care. Which means either your job rides on the ability for you to shut up about it or theres something in it for you. So which one is it?

House: Nope. But it would hurt her. Then she would hurt me. So I can keep it to myself.

Wilson: I know shes hot but shes not so hot you would act human.

House: She didn't tell me. She didn't want me to know. It was in her mail and I went through it.

Wilson: So something personal in her mail. Maybe a family member died? Her Mom? Dad?

Cuddy: *I clear my throat leaning against the door* Ok so in order. I don't know if I should be flattered or offended by the whole I know shes hot but not that hot thing. Then you go on to guess what could be so personal that House would keep it to himself. And by the way family member died is nowhere near personal enough to keep House silent.

House: *I smirk* I said nothing to give it away. *I smile at you trying to see how far I can push you*

Cuddy: Screw you House. *I'm pissed* I know you're an ass but I needed to keep this private so you go and Wilson just enough to get him curious. I can't trust you worth shit! Why do you always have to push me just barely too far! Why do you always have to go through my stuff! Why could you not simply stay out of my personal life! *I'm practically screaming*

Wilson: I'm sorry Cuddy. I shouldn't have pressed. I'll leave you alone. *I go out to my balcony to give you a little privacy*

Cuddy: Why the hell did you even bring it up in the first place?! Just to piss me off? I trusted you with this! I needed to be able to trust you with this! *I'm glaring at you obviously hurt deeper than this deserves*

House: I didn't say anything about it. I let on that I know about your date. *I put air quotes around the word date* I insisted that it wasn't a date. Then I responded to his questions with explanations for why I couldn't answer them properly.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Go to hell.

House: Why are you so hurt by this? You know me. I didn't give it away which is better than what I would usually do.

Cuddy: If you don't know then you don't deserve to know. *I frown*

House: What the hell kind of girl logic is that?!

Cuddy: Were you really just curious to see how this turns out for me or do you really care? Even just a little? *You can tell that a lot rides on your answer by my facial expression*

House: Everybody lies. *I start to walk away wanting to see your response but also not wanting to know incase you just got madder at me and we lost the thing we had*

Cuddy: *I grab your arm* What the hell does that even mean House?!

House: *I pull away from me* It means that everybody lies. I either lied by saying that I care or I lied by saying I don't. But I'm letting you choose which one you believe. *I walk away again not looking at you at all*

Cuddy: *I stare at you confused not only but what you said but about how I feel but sure that some of the things I'm feeling are confusion, shock, anger, hurt, and love and decide to believe that you have some humanity left and actually care but don't want me to know because of who you are and how you are*

Wilson: *I come in when I see House leave and put a hand on your shoulder* Hey. Whatever he did seemed pretty big from all the yelling. Are you ok?

Cuddy: *I turn to you a little confused* Wait, what? Oh… Uh… Yeah I'm fine. *You can still see that I'm at least a little hurt*

Wilson: Are you sure? You look hurt. *I look at you* What did he do this time?

Cuddy: I'm sure. I'm fine. I'm not hurt. *I'm looking down* He didn't do anything I shouldn't have expected. Its my fault. It was stupid to expect him not to tell you… *I sigh*

Wilson: Tell me what?

Cuddy: What he found in my mail. It doesn't matter.

Wilson: You sure you're ok? You just seem more hurt than usual. *I sigh* I've seen him hurt you a lot, but usually you can keep it invisible. What did he do thats so bad?

Cuddy: Nothing. I just expected more from him than I should have.

Wilson: I'm just worried for you.

Cuddy: I know. Thank you… Can I take a raincheck on dinner though?

Wilson: Yeah. Uh… Was it supposed to be a date?

Cuddy: *I look at you* Did you think it was?

Wilson: Yeah.

Cuddy: You like me that way?

Wilson: I don't know. But if you wanted to try I would have.

Cuddy: Oh.

Wilson: You didn't want a date.

Cuddy: Its not you.

Wilson: *I roll my eyes* Oldest line in the book Cuddy.

Cuddy: No. Its not me either. Its a third party that I am not comfortable naming.

Wilson: You mean someone you like?

Cuddy: No. Someone I hate actually.

Wilson: *I look at you confused* If you ever do want to try that I won't be weird about it. And if you don't I like being friends. And if you need to talk about the House thing I'm here for that too,

Cuddy: Thanks. *I look down and walk out then go home*

Wilson: *I go home after you leave*

*Several weeks go by as usual*

Cuddy: *I look over my schedule for the week first thing Monday morning and see that I have all of Thursday off for a visit from my father* Jack?

Jack: *I come in* Yes Dr. Cuddy?

Cuddy: Jack why do I have Tuesday off to see my father? *I look down at my schedule as if to make sure I wasn't delusional*

Jack: He called. Said it would be a nice day off for you. To catch up. Wanted it to be a surprize but I had to put it in your schedule.

Cuddy: Cancel it. *I look down at the schedule and see that you canceled a meeting* And get me back into that meeting.

Jack: I can't Dr. Cuddy. I already canceled everything. And besides, your dad…

Cuddy: *I cut you off* My father.

Jack: *I look a little confused but go along with it* Your father already bought a ticket.

Cuddy: A ticket? Why only one? Isn't my mom coming too?

Jack: No. Your father said your mother was busy. He was coming down alone. He said you would like the day off. I'm sorry. I just assumed that he knew you better than I did.

Cuddy: Cancel it. I don't want the day off.

House: *I burst into the room* Cuddy! *I whine to get you to kick out the boy toy out* You can talk to him later! *I sit down waiting for him to leave* Hurry up and kick him out already!

Cuddy: House this is important. Get out. You can wait a little while.

House: I'm committed. It's that time of day again. *I check my invisible watch* Yup. Definitely time.

Cuddy: *I sigh* You should be committed. Into an insane asylum. *I turn back to Jack* Jack. Cancel. Even if you can't get me back into the meeting, tell him you did. Tell him I'm busy all day, even if I still have nothing all day. *I sigh* Make sure he doesn't come.

Jack: *I look at you funny* Hes just…

Cuddy: *I cut you off* Just do it.

Jack: *I sigh* Ok. I'll try. *I walk out*

House: What was that about? Tell who you're busy? *I hold out my hand for the needle* Needle.

Cuddy: *I drop the needle and disinfectant wipe in your hand* None of your business. *I sigh and pull up my skirt for you and wait for you to give me the shot*

House: You can trust me with the important stuff you know. Its just the minor things I'll tell about. *I give you the shot and throw away the needle*

Cuddle: Just get out. *I fix my skirt and you can see through my walls that are getting thinner by the second and how I'm terrified*

House: Cuddy? Are you ok? *I'm obviously truly worried for and about you, especially as you look more and more scared* Whats wrong? *I look at you concerned* You can tell me.

Cuddy: I just need to go home. *I'm breathing heavy and try to pull it together and brush past you*

House: *I pull your keys away from you* I'll drive you home. You're in no state to drive by any stretch of the imagination.

Cuddy: *I nod not in the mood to argue* Fine.

House: *I stick my head out of your office* Cuddys fuckboy.

Jack: My name is Jack. And I'm her personal assistant not her fuckboy.

House: Yeah, yeah. Who did Cuddy not want to see?

Jack: Her dad. I mean father. Why?

House: No reason. Cuddy's leaving early.

Jack: She can't. She has a meeting at noon.

House: Cancel it. She's very sick and needs to go home.

Jack: Ok… I'll make some calls.

House: Good. *I turn back to Cuddy* Time to go.

Cuddy: Ok. *I put up a face and make it out to my car without incident*

House: *I get in the drivers seat* Cuddy, whats wrong? I know it has something to do with your father. You don't even like other people calling him your dad. Why?

Cuddy: Don't. *I get in and get buckled*

House: *I drive you to your house then realize I have no way to get home and grab my phone* Any chance of you telling me?


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy: Nope. Will you stay with me? Just for a few minutes? I just need to calm down…

House: *I put my phone back in my pocket* Sure. Anything to see that ass for a couple minutes longer.

Cuddy: Bathrooms first door on the right.

House: *I look at you funny* What?

Cuddy: You said you wanted to see an ass. Theres a mirror in the bathroom and bedroom. You are NOT going in my bedroom.

House: Oh. Your ass is more fun to look at than mine. *I get out of the car and hand you the keys*

Cuddy: *I hand them back to you* Will you go in first?

House: What, you want me to scope the house out for daddy? *I say sarcastically and a little meanly*

Cuddy: Screw you. *I frown hating that you guessed that sarcastically when I actually want you to do just that*

House: *I look at you* Really? I will, but I want to know what the, amazing, fearless, smart, sexy, Lisa Cuddy is scared of Daddy Dearest.

Cuddy: Father. *I look at you* That man is not a daddy. Not to me. *I look down*

House: Tell me why you're scared of your father then.

Cuddy: *I sigh and nod* Fine. After though.

House: Ok. *I wander around your house with you trailing behind me* All clear.

Cuddy: *I nod less scared and secretly relieved that you're here with me and go to the living room and sit down*

House: *I sit next to you and you scoot away from me so I move to the other end of the couch*

Cuddy: *I make myself as small as possible trying to melt into the couch and take a deep breath* My father… He was… *I stop talking hugging my knees and having my head resting on them*

House: *I move off the couch and onto a chair further away noticing how you shy away from me* Is this better?

Cuddy: No. You were fine before. *I look at you silent tears running down my face and look back down*

House: You can tell me. I promise. *I say more gentle than I usually am, as gentle as I can be*

Cuddy: My father… *I take a deep breath* He was a drunk… He still is… Uh… when… He would… uh… it got so bad… he didn't have to… be drunk anymore… It was only me… I was younger… But Julia… She was more… She doesn't know… I didn't let her… *I try not to let you know I'm crying as the memories come back in waves*

House: Cuddy, What did he do? *I sound aggressive not meaning too*

Cuddy: He would… come into my room… at night… or before school… or when Julia was out… or sometimes… he would send me… basement… or woods… or his room… He would touch me… rape me… I let him… *I'm rocking myself and crying quietly*

House: *I growl protectively and hope you don't notice*

Cuddy: *I do notice* What was that? *I try to laugh but fail and look down upset and embarrassed*

House: *I blush* Nothing. *I get up and limp over to you and sit next to you*

Cuddy: No. What was that. *Its distracting me and you notice*

House: What do you think it was?

Cuddy: Nope. You tell me. What was it? *I wipe off my face embarrassed of the tearstains and the bleeding makeup*

House: I don't know though. You tell me.

Cuddy: You know. Tell me!

House: *I'm blushing* I growled.

Cuddy: Why? *I'm looking at you*

House: Because I'm an animal. *I bark at you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and chuckle* You are an animal. But not a dog. Tell me.

House: *I meow at you like a question*

Cuddy: *I laugh* No. Tell me. In human. Not gerbil or something.

House: *I say because I love you in fluent greek knowing you don't speak it*

Cuddy: American english human! *I laugh*

House: I don't know why. It just happened.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Fine. Play that way.

House: Tell me why you were so mad about me talking to Wilson the day you were going on a date *I air quote date again* with him?

Cuddy: Tell me why you growled first. I asked first.

House: I asked weeks ago. I asked first.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I asked first today.

House: Because it was an involuntary reaction.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Not what I mean.

House: Too bad. My answer is technically correct. Your turn.

Cuddy: Fine. Play that way. I was mad because it is an emotion depicted when someone does something that hurts your feelings.

House: How did I hurt your feelings?

Cuddy: You don't know?

House: No. I don't.

Cuddy: You betrayed me.

House: You don't usually get that mad.

Cuddy: I usually don't care that much.

House: Why do you care that much this time?

Cuddy: This time was different.

House: How?

Cuddy: Just was.

House: Why?

Cuddy: Because I wanted it to be different.

House: *I'm confused*

Cuddy: *I sigh* Thanks for the destruction. *I take a deep breath* I want to get this over with though.

House: What do you have to say about it then?

Cuddy: I… I protected… her… *I look at you begging you to understand*

House: Julia?

Cuddy: Yeah.

House: How?

Cuddy: I took hers… and mine… *I lean into you and realize what I'm doing and lean away from you* Sorry.

House: For what? You didn't do anything to be sorry for.

Cuddy: I was leaning on you.

House: *I roll my eyes and pull you back to me and hold you* If you don't want me to just…

Cuddy: No! Its… Nice. *I rest my head on your chest*

House: You were young. Its not your fault. Your amazing.

Cuddy: *I cry on to you lightly* I wasn't always young.

House: Doesn't matter. You're strong. You lived. Your ok. Your amazing. Any man would be lucky to have you, Anyone would be lucky to just know you nevermind be friends with you. You're so strong you sacrificed yourself for your sister. Your amazing.

Cuddy: I should have stopped him.

House: When was the last time?

Cuddy: Te… Ten m… months ago… *I cry harder and pull away* Sorry… I'm getting you all wet. *I hug my knees again*

House: I don't care if you soak me in pigs blood Cuddy. If this is helping you do it. *I hug you* You don't need to apologize for anything. You were raised to do those things. You didn't know better until it was too late. Your perfect the way you are.

Cuddy: Why are you doing this for me? *I pull it together*

House: Doing what? *I hold you*

Cuddy: You're not being an ass. Comforting me? Validating things that I've done… Things I shouldn't have done. Whats up?

House: Do you want me to be an ass?

Cuddy: No. But why are you doing this? Saying you'll protect me?

House: You were crying. You needed someone to be there for you. Wilsons better at it but I can try…

Cuddy: What do you call what we usually do?

House: Work. Why?

Cuddy: Whats Wilsons theory?

House: A case of boy likes girl, boy is a jerk to girl, girl is a jerk back, boy stares dumbfounded.

Cuddy: Could it be that?

House: I win too often for it to be that. I can't win if I'm dumbfounded. It couldn't be that if I win.

Cuddy: Could it be similar to that? Maybe boy likes girl, boy is jerk, girl is jerk back, boy jerks again, girl jerks again, so on until one gives up?

House: Do you want it to be?

Cuddy: I don't know.

House: Neither do I.

Cuddy: You want to know what I call it?

House: What?

Cuddy: Flirting.

House: Oh.

Cuddy: You make it comfortable for me. Other men just think I'm hot, or maybe even don't and just hope I'm easy. You see something more, something deeper than that. Don't deny it. I see it when you think I can't see. When I'm not facing you but I can see your reflection. Or your reaction in security footage. You probably won't admit it but you like flirting. Or seem to at least. You don't mind that we don't sleep together. Or not usually.

House: Have you ever had sex? Willingly I mean?

Cuddy: You're an ass. And no.

House: Why do you have to try so hard to have kids?

Cuddy: I don't have sex. Therefore I can not have kids that way.

House: What about artificial insemination though?

Cuddy: I'd rather be cut open than have anyone look at my vagina. Nevermind put anything in it. *I say blushing*

House: Oh… Have you ever been pregnant?

Cuddy: Yes… At 14, 15, 17, and 10 months ago.

House:You didn't seem pregnant. And you definitely don't have four children.

Cuddy: When he figured it out he would… uh… use a… coat hanger… make me… abort… without medical… I… I didn't want… his… anyways… *I lean into you crying softly*

House: *I kiss the top of your head* Its ok. Your ok now. He can't get to you. I'm here for you. *I rock you*

Cuddy: *I stay like that for a couple minutes then look up at you* Do you like me House? Don't say you don't know or ask me if I want you too. We can pretend today doesn't exist starting tomorrow.

House: *I nod* I like you. A lot. *I blush and look away from you*

Cuddy: *I smile* I like you too. Actually, you're the only one I'd trust to uh… make… *I'm blushing*

House: *I put a finger to your lips gently* You don't need to say anything. Today un-happens tomorrow anyways. So it doesn't matter. *I hug you protectively* I growled because the thought of you with him made me mad at him. Protective of you. Just so you know.

Cuddy: *I smile* The reason I was so mad was because if you could keep your mouth shut I thought I would try to work up the courage to ask you out. *I'm blushing* All of this un-happens tomorrow right? Everything since I saw you in my office this morning?

House: Except on thursday. I will spend all your spare time with you on thursday. Other than that it doesn't exist. Promise, *I hold you and rock you feeling comfortable right here*

Cuddy: *I sigh relieved* Thank you.

House: *I smile*

Cuddy: *I yawn* I'm tired.

House: Ok. I'll go home, See you tomorrow at work Cuddy. *I get up and stretch*

Cuddy: *I grab your arm almost desperately* No! Stay. Please! *I look at you pleadingly*

House: Ok. I'll stay. I'll take the couch. *I sit back down*

Cuddy: My bed is big enough…

House: I don't have any pajamas with me.

Cuddy: You're wearing boxers…

House: Are you sure?

Cuddy: Yeah… *I let go of your arm and go to my room expecting you to follow me and grab my pajamas*

House: *I pull off my jeans and slip under the covers before you can see my leg even though you've seen it before*

Cuddy: *I notice* Why you do that?

House: *I shrug* Cold.

Cuddy: Oh. *I face away from you and take off my top and bra and slip on my nightgown and then take off my skirt. The nightgown is very pretty. It is mint green and slightly translucent but not enough where you can see much, just the outline of my nipple and indent of my belly button and maybe a little coloration of my nipple skin*

House: *I look at you* You look good.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I smile at you*

House:*I try to normalize things a bit* You got porn?

Cuddy: We are NOT watching porn.

House: But you didn't say you don't have any.

Cuddy: *I blush* Drop it.

House: Admit it first.

Cuddy: *I sigh* I have porn.

House: You are so cool!

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Go to bed. *I turn off the light*

House: What about toys? Do you have toys?

Cuddy: House!

House: Do you?

Cuddy: Go to bed. *I roll to face away from you and try to fall asleep smiling at how you try to normalize things*

House: Do you? *I poke you*

Cuddy: Yes! Ok?! Now go to bed! *I'm slightly mad at you*

House: Today un-happens tomorrow right?

Cuddy: Yeah…

House: *I pull you towards me and kiss you passionately and pin you against me tightly*

Cuddy: *I punch and kick at you wide eyed* NO! Get off me! *I'm crying out trying to get away*

House: *I let go immediately* I'm sorry. *I scoot away from you* I guess I didn't think it through… *I get up* I'll leave you alone.

Cuddy: *I look at you* No, don't go! You don't have to. I… It was just… It wasn't the kiss. I just didn't expect it. It was the pulling me in to it. It felt like I didn't have a choice.

House: *I slip back into the bed* I'm sorry. I… I didn't… I didn't mean to… uh… I'll just go to sleep now… *I frown upset with myself*

Cuddy: *I frown* It's ok… You can if you want… I just need to know first… Or else I don't feel that I have a choice. *I look at you* If you tell me I'll be nice. I promise. I… I want to. *I'm blushing*

House: *I turn towards you* You sure you're ok if I pull you into a kiss?

Cuddy: Yes. *I nod still blushing*

House: I'm going to pull you into a kiss now. If you want me to stop just tell me.

Cuddy: *I smile and nod*

House: *I pull you too me and kiss you tenderly making sure you can get out if you want to*

Cuddy: *My heart skips a beat and I kiss you back pulling myself closer to you closing the little space there was left between us*

House: *I finish the kiss and pull away looking at your face and smiling in the dark*

Cuddy: *I'm also smiling* Goodnight House.

House: Goodnight Cuddy, *I wait until I think you're asleep and kiss your temple softly* I love you… I don't deserve you. But I love you. *I roll onto my side and fall asleep*

Cuddy: *I hear you but think its part of a dream almost asleep and drift all the way into sleep*

House: *I wake up in the middle of the night and leave to avoid awkwardness in the morning*

Cuddy: *I wake up in the morning to an empty bed and frown and get up to go pee*

House: *I get ready for work as if nothing happened yesterday*

Cuddy: *I go grab my clothes and take a shower. I then dry off and blow-dry my hair. I do my hair and makeup in my panties and a bra and then put on my work outfit. When I'm satisfied with how I look I slowly come out of the bathroom and grab my work briefcase out of the kitchen. I walk out holding my keys and nearly drop them in the living room seeing my father there and stare at him wide eyed*

Father: Lisa. You look good. Slutty for a doctor though, don't you think? And why are you having one night stands? I saw that man leave here around 1.

Cuddy: H… how did you get in here?

Father: What? No hi daddy? How've you been daddy? I heard you were too busy to see me Thursday. I thought I would just visit early then.

Cuddy: I need to go to work *I say a little shaky*

Father: No you don't. You need to catch up with your old man now.

Cuddy: Meeting… I have a meeting today… I need to go… *I'm terrified*

Father: Cancel it.

Cuddy: *I nod and go out to the dining room and call House*

House: Yeah? *I answer on my way out the door*

Cuddy: Jack. I need to clear my schedule.

House: Wrong number.

Cuddy: My father came to visit early. He wants to catch up. So clear my schedule please.

House: Nice cover. I'm on my way now. Keep calm Cuddy. *I start speeding to your house*


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy: I know its important but I need to catch up with my father. Family comes first.

House: Say well try and hang up. I'll be there as soon as possible.

Cuddy: Well try. *I pause for a second as if listening* Yes. *I pause again* Fine. *I pause again* Yes tomorrow should be good. Bye. *I hang up*

Father; Now was that so hard Lisa? Come here.

Cuddy: *I come over slowly not wanting to*

Father: Good. Now show me that pretty pussy of yours,

Cuddy: *I frown* Please don't make me.

Father: Lisa now.

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath and do as you said holding back tears*

Father: You've kept it shaved. Good girl. *I start to finger you* Moan.

Cuddy: *I moan the way you like me to afraid that you'll punch me*

Father: *I stop and lick my fingers and pull off my pants* Suck my dick.

Cuddy: Please don't make me.

Father: Now.

Cuddy: Please.

Father: *I punch you in the face* Now.

Cuddy: *I do it choking back tears making it worse than it already was my eyes squeezed closed*

Father: Bend over. Over the coffee table. *I shove everything off of it breaking the vase* Now.

Cuddy: Please no! *I tear up*

Father: *I grab you and force you over and start to fuck you* Moan.

Cuddy: *I moan the way you like between choked sobs*

House: *I burst into the house and see you and punch Cuddys father in the face* Get off her! *I hit him over and over again angry*

Cuddy: *I push myself off the table sobbing*

House: *He's knocked out and turn to Cuddy* Are you ok?

Cuddy: *I nod*

House: *I hug you*

Cuddy: *I push you away* Don't touch me!

House: I'm sorry. *I look at your face and you have a cut lip and bruised eye and jaw* Lets get you fixed up. *I hold a hand out to help you up*

Cuddy: Turn around. I need to put on my skirt. *I say still crying and put on my panties and skirt when you turn around and walk to my bathroom*

House: *I follow you after grabbing an ice pack from your freezer* How can I help?

Cuddy: You didn't call the cops did you?

House: Yes I did. Why?

Cuddy: When he gets out he'll be mad at me. *I look at you*

House: He won't get out. *I hear the sirens as we speak*

Cuddy: *I panic* House please!

House: *I hug you* Cuddy its ok! You'll be ok.

Cuddy: My father will get out and he'll hurt me! *I cry into you*

House: It's ok. *The police come in and cuff your father*

Bill: *I come in* Ms. *I look at a paper* Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I look at you* Who are you?

Bill: I'm Bill. I'm a police officer.

Cuddy: Oh. *I look at House* House.

House: Shes Dr. Cuddy, not Ms. Cuddy.

Bill: Oh. I'm sorry. What happened Dr. Cuddy?

Cuddy: Nothing.

House: *I look at you shocked* Cuddy! Tell him.

Cuddy: House. *I frown at you*

House: Your face is bruised! You can tell that something happened.

Cuddy: *I whisper in your ear* What if my father gets out? Then he'll do worse to me! I can't! *I look at you* I can't House.

House: Can you use my statement?

Bill: Hers would be more helpful but yes.

House: She called me this morning and told me her father was here. I knew about him so I drove here and came in. When I got here her father was raping her and had punched her in the face.

Cuddy: *I press myself into your side*

Bill: And Dr. Cuddy is your girlfriend?

Cuddy: Yes.

House: *I look at you shocked* What? When did that happen?

Cuddy: Well if you don't want to be.

House: No I do! But… What?

Bill: *I clear my throat* Dr. Cuddy is there anything you would like to say?

Cuddy: What do you want to know? *I turn to House*

House: *I nod encouragingly and hug you*

Cuddy: *I lean back into you*

Bill: Is Mr. House telling the truth?

Cuddy: Yes Dr. House is telling the truth.

Bill: Has your father raped you before?

Cuddy: Yes.

Bill: How many times?

Cuddy: I don't know.

Bill: How many years?

Cuddy: 39 years.

Bill: How old would that make you when he started?

Cuddy: 4 years old. *I lean into House more upset*

Bill: Has he ever impregnated you?

Cuddy: 4 times. *I turn into House*

House: *I hug you and try to calm you*

Bill: Have you delivered any of his children?

Cuddy: *I'm crying and can't answer*

House: No she hasn't. She was forced to have coat hanger abortions with no medical care afterwards.

Bill: How do you know this?

House: She told me.

Bill: When was her last pregnancy?

House: 10 months ago. I didn't know about her father at that time.

Bill: How would she not have any medical care after? If shes a doctor.

House: For the other ones she was 14, 15, and 17. Those ones had no medical care. And its different when you treat yourself than if a different doctor does it.

Bill: Oh. Has he beat her before?

House: I believe so but I am not sure.

Bill: Dr. Cuddy has your father beat you before?

Cuddy: Yes. *I turn back to you*

Bill: Thank you for your cooperation both of you. *I walk out*

House: *I hold you* So… Girlfriend?

Cuddy: *I laugh and smile at you still crying a little* Girlfriend.

House: *I smile*

Cuddy: *I smile back at you*

House: *I can't stop smiling*

Cuddy: How will I explain my face?

House: Your hot.

Cuddy: The cut and bruises! It has to fit. I mean I work surrounded by doctors! *I look a little panicked*

House: Screw what they think.

Cuddy: What if I say I got in a fight?

House: You could but your knuckles aren't bruised and what did you get in a fight about?

Cuddy: Well what else could I do?

House: Don't say anything. Let them wonder.

Cuddy: People will talk.

House: Let them talk. Who cares?

Cuddy: I'm not you. I need to live up to certain standards. If people talk shit about me and it gets to my bosses I could get in trouble!

House: You did nothing wrong.

Cuddy: They will assume I did. And if they think I didn't they will know I'm weak.

House: You are NOT weak. You are the strongest woman I know. The strongest person I know in fact.

Cuddy: Thats because you know the truth. I can't let them know the truth. *I frown at you*

House: Act like you don't give a fuck. Then don't give a fuck. Then no one will be able to bother you.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I guess I can try it.

House: Good. *I smile* Get changed and I'll drive you to work. If you want me to do that is.

Cuddy: Thanks. *I get changed into a violet turtleneck top and a long grey skirt with a black belt around my stomach and put on stockings and black heels and come out to go* I'm ready.

House: You can't wear that. People are going to know somethings up with that outfit.

Cuddy: They are already going to know somethings up because of the cuts and bruises all over my face.

House: Ok. Its up to you. *I grab your keys*

Cuddy: *I sigh and put on a low cut top instead of the turtleneck* More normal?

House: Yeah. Lets go. *I get in your car and so do you with my bike in the back and I start the car ready to go*

Cuddy: Whats that doing in my car? Its getting everything all dirty! *I frown at you*

House: Its a way for me to get home.

Cuddy: Oh… Ok… You could stay here again tonight if you wanted to… *I look at you hopeful*

House: Do you want me too?

Cuddy: I do.

House: Then I will.

Cuddy: Thank you.

House: I just want an excuse to stare at your boobs and ass you know. *I try to normalize this*

Cuddy: You're an ass you know. *I'm smiling and lean back into the seat more comfortable*

House: I like your ass.

Cuddy: *I feel weirdly different and roll my eyes at you* My ass is off limits. So are all of my other body parts except my lips just so you know.

House: Aww come on! *I drive to work quickly and hand you your keys walking into the building* See you when I want something later! *I smile at you and kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Why do you even bother asking me? You do it anyways regardless of what I say!

House: Its fun to make you squirm *I smile at you* You should try it some time. It really is my favorite pass time.

Cuddy: *I frown* Well sometimes I get you to squirm. Don't you like that part too? *I walk with you into the building*

House: You don't make me squirm nearly as much as I make you squirm and you know it! Nice try though.

Cuddy: You so do! Any time I bring up you liking me!

House: I don't squirm when you say that!

Cuddy: You so do!

House: Are you high? Because I don't squirm!

Cuddy: *I'm smiling* Really? Because you change the subject real quick or just walk away whenever I say it! *I laugh*

House: Oh really? I see things Cuddy. Things you don't want me to see.

Cuddy: Like what?

House I know you're pregnant.

Cuddy: I am not. And I would know.

House: Well you aren't on your period and you're acting first term pregnancy pregnant so you have to be.

Cuddy: I am not pregnant. And how do you know I'm not on my period?

House: About once a month you forget your all healthy diet and eat a burger and ice cream . You visit the cancer kid wing and get happier than you usually get there. You are not on your period therefore you are pregnant.

Cuddy: I AM NOT PREGNANT House!

House: Then prove it.

Cuddy: No. I don't need to prove anything to you.

House: *I follow you into your office* Cuddy, I won't tell anyone.

Cuddy: Then stop telling me!

House: No. *We can already hear the hospital spreading around rumors about your face and about us walking in together*

Cuddy: I'm not pregnant.

House: *I smirk* First of all you are, and secondly I told you I could make you squirm.

Cuddy: Shut up.

House: Make me. *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: Maybe I will. *I suddenly pull you into me and kiss you*

House *I kiss you back after a second of shock and stumble forward to press you against the wall*

Cuddy: Being pinned scares me, but I trust you, my heart pounding*

House: *I realize what I'm doing and let you out of the pin without breaking the kiss*

Wilson: *Hearing about the bruises I come into your office worried and see you* Oh… Uh… Sorry. *I start backing out the door wide eyed in shock*

Cuddy: *Hearing Wilson I pull away immediately* Wait. What did you need?

House: *Being very nervous about Wilson catching us kissing I back into the bathroom and lock myself in*

Wilson: *I look at you both shocked and sympathetic* What happened? House didn't…

Cuddy: Nothing happened. House didn't do it. *I'm so shocked it feels like I wet myself and so I go and knock on the door* House! Let me in! I need to pee! Let me into MY bathroom!

House: *I sigh and let you in then look at you shocked* Cuddy…

Cuddy: What? *I say irritably*

House: Your bleeding.

Cuddy: *I bring my hand up to my cut lip* No I'm not.

House: Do you feel like you wet yourself?

Cuddy: What? *I look down and gasp* N… No! I… It can't… I… tried so hard!

Wilson: *I follow your gazes and gasp* Oh my god! Cuddy, you need to be admitted!

Cuddy: No, I can handle it. Its only 14 weeks. *I shrug* Like a heavy period. *I turn to House* You were right. I was pregnant.

Wilson: *I look between the two of you* Is it his?

Cuddy: *House and I look at each other and say in unison* Hell no!

Wilson: Cuddy. You need to be admitted. This is serious.

Cuddy: Its just a miscarrige. Its not a big deal.

Wilson: Not a big deal? You're having a fucking miscarriage!

Cuddy: I'll have House stay with me if it makes you feel better.

Wilson: You need a doctor from the maternity ward to make sure that your ok. That it really is just like a heavy period.

Cuddy: I'm a doctor for fucks sake! I know what to do! *I go to the bathroom so that the blood doesn't start to stain the carpet*

Wilson: Its different when it happens to you.

Cuddy: *I laugh*

Wilson: What's so funny?

Cuddy: Trust me. I can handle a simple miscarriage.

Wilson: House, why aren't you trying to convince her that she needs a doctor?

House: I'm a doctor. Shes a doctor. We are in a hospital. If another doctor is required we are 15 steps away. Other than that its her story to tell anyways. Sorry. Can't say more.

Wilson: Cuddy why aren't you freaking out?

Cuddy: *I don't answer* Get out.

Wilson: No. You need a maternity ward doctor.

Cuddy: No, what I really need is to take off my skirt and panties, put in a tampon, and take a shower. In that order and there is no way in hell that I'm doing any of that stuff in front of either of you. So get the hell out!

House: Come on Wilson. *I pull you out of the room and close the door behind us* I'll wait outside the door. You go do your concerned oncologist cancer thing. I'll watch her.

Cuddy: *I go and put a tampon out and take a shower* House?

House: You ok? *I sound concerned*

Cuddy: Yeah. My spare clothes are in my office! I'm sure you know where. I need them.

House: *I go get them and notice a vibratior and smile and put it on your desk happily and bring you your clothes and put them on a shelf and mop up the small puddle where you were standing. Then you open the curtain thinking I had left and I look down your body quickly then look away apologetically*

Cuddy: *I blush both mad and embarrassed and close the curtain again* Did you have to do that? *I say softly, shyly but still with an edge of anger in my voice*

House: I… sorry. I shouldn't have looked. I know I shouldn't. Uh… Sorry. I… I'm a pig. I'm sorry. *I look down*

Cuddy: You fucking know why you shouldn't do it! You know that its why I haven't slept with you! And you still fucking do this?! *I'm upset with you*

House: I'm sorry. I was wrong… Is that the only reason we haven't slept together?

Cuddy: *I bush and whisper so low its barely audible* Yes…


	4. Chapter 4

House: Oh… *I'm shocked* I'm sorry again. I'll go wait in your office. *I go sit in your office*

Cuddy: House! *I hiss mad and embarrassed* You stole my bra!

House: I didn't! I swear! You must have forgotten it when you packed for accidents.

Cuddy: I can't just not wear a bra with this top! Its white and I'm damp!

House: I don't have your bra.

Cuddy: *I sigh* I'm coming out. Close your eyes.

House: Ok. *I smile and close my eyes*

Cuddy: *I come out* Keep your eyes closed.

House: *I open my eyes not looking at your chest at all* I have to see your reaction to this though!

Cuddy: What? *I cover my chest with my arms nervous about what you could have done*

House: I found your vibratior.

Cuddy: I'm surprised you didn't find it before with all the times you've snooped in my office. *I can feel myself blushing regardless of what I'm saying, my face betraying my brain.*

House: How often do you use it? *I'm obviously enjoying this*

Cuddy: My sex life…

House: *I cut you off* Or lack thereof.

Cuddy: Shut up! And my sex life *I sigh* or lack thereof is not your business.

House: *I laugh* That often?

Cuddy: Just because I don't trust other people to touch me doesn't mean it doesn't feel good to be touched. *I'm blushing super deep as I continue to search for my bra* Where is it?

House: I don't know. *My eyes flick down to your nipples momentarily when you're not looking and I smile clearly able to see them*

Cuddy: *I look up* You better not be looking at my breasts!

House: Your bra is in the window.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* You did this just to look at my nipples didn't you?

House: *I shrug* They are very nice nipples.

Cuddle: Shut up. *I turn away from you and put on my shirt*

House: *I stand behind you and say softly* Are you ok Cuddy?

Cuddy: *My eyes glisten with tears* I tried so hard. *I turn to you* I was going to tell you tonight. I wanted you to know.

House: *I hug you* You'll be ok. *I kiss your head* It wasn't your fault.

Cuddy: I know. But that poor baby… *I sigh*

House: *I kiss your cheek* Cuddy you're ok. Thats the important part.

Cuddy: Go to work I need to as well.

House: You had a fucking miscarriage! You're going home! I will work if you want but you are not!

Cuddy: *I let my hands link with yours* I can't take another day off.

House: You have triple digits of days off saved up!

Cuddy: I have a duty to this hospital.

House: You have a duty to your body first! I promise to behave.

Cuddy: I don't trust you to do that. *I smile at you trying to make it into a game*

House: I'll just have to come with you then. Then you will only have the well behaved at the hospital.

Cuddy: Ok. I'm driving though!

House: No way in hell. You're still bleeding. You're NOT driving.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I drive while bleeding 7 days a month.

House: Not like this.

Cuddy: *I mutter* What will people think? You driving me around. Me having a bruise.

House: I don't care what they think.

Cuddy: I owe Wilson an explanation.

House: Fine, Lets go. *I pull you to Wilson's office*

Cuddy: Not right now!

House: Now or go home now.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Fine.

House: *I go in and Wilsons with a pacient* Patient, you have cancer. Bye.

Wilson: I'm sorry Judy. Hes an ass. But this is important. Will you excuse me?

Judy: Well, what kind of cancer do I have?

Wilson: Stage three Liver. We'll have to operate. I'm sorry. I have to talk to them. I'll be right back.

House: *I go to your balcony pulling Cuddy with me*

Wilson: Cuddy are you ok?

Cuddy: I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal.

Wilson: It is! You had a fucking miscarriage! How is that not a big deal?!

Cuddy: *I nod* Yes I did. I'm fine.

Wilson: Who would the father have been?

Cuddy: I don't know.

Wilson: Oh? Have you narrowed it down to two possible men?

Cuddy: *I look at you* I'm not a slut! Its a sperm donor.

Wilson: Oh... Ok. Sorry. Why didn't you freak out? Why aren't you freaking out?

Cuddy: *I look down* I've lost four other babies as well… *I pause* In… Uh… less sanitary conditions…

Wilson: Five accidental miscarriages? *I say skeptically*

House: Wilson. *I say warningly making it clear it was a bad question*

Cuddy: House. I'll tell him if he crosses a line. Stay out of it. *I turn back to Wilson* No. Four were forced.

Wilson: Why? By who?

Cuddy: I was young.

Wilson: By whom? How?

Cuddy: *I look away so I can't see your reaction* My father.

Wilson: *I look shocked* How young?

Cuddy: 14, 15, 17 *I back up a step and jump as I back into House*

House: *I put my arms around you* Its ok.

Wilson: Thats three.

Cuddy: 10 months ago.

Wilson: You weren't young 10 months ago... I mean you aren't old but you aren't young. I mean. *I frown* I mean you're old enough to have a child.

Cuddy: I uh... *I frown*

Wilson: You were having sex at 14?

Cuddy: *I look down* I uh… Yes… I'm not a slut. *I frown*

Wilson: Sorry. That was rude.

Cuddy: No... It's just a long story…

Wilson: Do you want to tell me?

Cuddy: Its a long story and you have a patient. I don't care if you know though.

Wilson: 5 minutes. *I go talk to Judy*

Cuddy: *I turn to House* Thank you. For being here with me... If I can't get through this will you help me?

House: *I nod and we sit on the bench with you leaning into me waiting for Wilson*

Wilson: *I come back out* Sorry. I'm all yours.

Cuddy: *I look down avoiding eye contact* I lost my virginity when I was 4…

Wilson: *My eyes shoot up* 4?! *I cover my mouth* I'm sorry. That was extremely rude.

Cuddy: *I nod* It was. Its ok. I… I didn't want… It wasn't… *I look at House for help leaning into him*

House: *I say practically as just one long growl* Her fucking asshole fucking fuckhead of a father was a fucking drunk who fucking raped her.

Cuddy: House you think you could get a few more swears in there? *I say sarcastically to distract myself*

House: *I kiss the top of your head* I can try.

Wilson: *I gasp* Oh… Cuddy… Are you ok?

Cuddy: *I turn to you* Please, please, please don't think of me differently. Please.

Wilson: I know I'm going to sound like an ass but have you ever had sex with anyone else?

Cuddy: You're right. You do sound like an ass. *I frown* No I haven't.

Wilson: Oh… How did your dad force you to lose babies?

Cuddy: He would… Take me and… *I cry into House practically scooting on to his lap*

House: *I rock you* She was forced to have coat hanger abortions. *I see you're amazed stare at the two of us* Not a word about this Wilson.

Wilson: *I smile* You two would make a cute couple.

Cuddy: *House and I look at eachother and scoot to opposite sides of the bench*

Wilson: Oh come on! You two were practically about to rip each others clothes off this morning! *I sigh* I'd have better luck talking to 2nd graders!

House: *I roll my eyes* We hate eachother! I just wanted to touch her ass this morning.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* You're a pig. *I frown and pull my legs up and hug my knees* Its cold out here.

Wilson: Right. You wanted to touch her ass. Thats why you haven't left her side since yesterday. And thats why you were just comforting her. *I turn to Cuddy* And you don't like him. Thats why you let him kiss you and why you went to him for comfort and why you told him about your father.

Cuddy: *I look down and whisper* I didn't say I hated him.

House: I did leave her. If I hadn't… *I look guilty* maybe she wouldn't have the goddamned bruise…

Wilson: House you're an asshole. She likes you! *I look at her* How did you get the bruise anyways?

Cuddy: I... My father. *I look at House and look back down tempted to go over to you but hurt by you saying you hated me*

House: Cuddy. *I frown* I'm sorry. *I look at Wilson* I left last night and her fucking father broke in her fucking house!

Wilson: Oh... What happened?

Cuddy: *I glare at you and say sarcastically* We had tea and biscuits. What the hell do you think happened! *I look down* Sorry. That was rude. *I hug my knees tightly* He… Uh… Raped me… Again… *I cry onto my knees*

House: Cuddy. *I scoot over to you and wrap my arms around you*

Cuddy: *I push you away* Don't touch me!

House: I'm sorry. *I feel bad but scoot back away anyways*

Wilson: I'm sorry Cuddy. *I smile sympathetically*

Cuddy: I don't want your sympathy. But thanks anyways.

House: Your going home now.

Cuddy: House!

House: Hes gone. Hes not there now. *I pull you and say when Wilson can't hear me* And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said I hated you. I really don't. I like you. I just don't want Wilson to know. I'm an idiot.

Cuddy: I have work to do. And you're an ass.

House: I'm sorry. And ¾ of your job is keeping me out of trouble. I won't be there to make trouble.

Cuddy: *I smile and bite my bottom lip and nod* Ok… *I let you pull me into my car*

House: *I get in and drive you to your house* Do you want me to go or stay?

Cuddy: *I look down* I don't want to be alone. Stay?

House: Ok. *I get out of the car and unlock your house* Do you want me to check?

Cuddy: I know hes not here… But please do. *I follow you around my house as you check and clean up the broken glass and magazines putting them back on the table as if nothing happened* Thank you.

House: You hungry? I can order a pizza if you want… *I look at you*

Cuddy: I like cheese. Thanks. *I sit down*

House: *I order pizza then look back at you* You ok?

Cuddy: Yeah. I'm fine. What do you want to do? I have games. I have tv… *I smile at you*

House: *I shrug* You don't want to do what I want to do…

Cuddy: Well maybe I do. Tell me. *I think for a second and look at you* If you say that you want to have sex I will slap you. Hard.

House: I was going to say that I wanted to push you against the wall and kiss you. *I look at you* Stupid right?

Cuddy: *I bite my bottom lip looking at your lips and nod* It is stupid. But I think I would like it. *I lean against the wall*

House: *I smile and back you against the wall the extra half step and start to kiss you passionately*

Cuddy: *I wrap my arms around your neck kissing you back*

House: *While I kiss you I try to spread your legs with my knee subconsciously*

Cuddy: *I gasp and push you away mad* House! Fuck you.

House: *I back up a few steps* What?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I just wanted a kiss! I'm not ready for sex! I might never be ready for that!

House: What the hell are you talking about Cuddy? My hands were on the wall! I didn't even touch your hips nevermind something more intimate than that!

Cuddy: *I look at you both incredulously and cautiously realizing you might not have known* Are you serious?

House: Yes, I would never seriously try without your permission. I might talk about it a lot but you know as well as I do that I'll do it.

Cuddy: We shouldn't kiss anymore. You were uh… trying to get me to open my legs… you put your knee between them.

House: *I frown* I'm sorry. If thats what you want. I won't kiss you anymore. *The doorbell rings* I'll get it. *I go get it and put it on the table*

Cuddy: Thanks for everything House. *I sit next to you and turn on a chick flick on the tv* Oh this ones good! *I turn to you seriously* I'm sorry that I'm not ready House. I wish I was ready to too. I just… I don't know. *I frown* I'm sorry.

House: *I roll my eyes* Don't be. It's not your fault. I don't need to have sex with you. I don't have to have sex at all. It's not a necessary part of my life. Just a fun one. *I take your already bitten pizza and eat it smirking at you*

Cuddy: Hey! Thats mine! *I glare at you while smiling*

House: Want it back? *I open my mouth to show you the gross chewed up pizza*

Cuddy: Your gross! *I laugh*

House: *I swallow it* Guess thats a no.

Cuddy: *I'm smiling* Will you stay the night?

House: If you want me too.

Cuddy: The whole night? Till I wake up in the morning? *I'm still smiling*

House: I might. *I shrug*

Cuddy: *I frown* Please?

House: *I shrug* Maybe.

Cuddy: What if I show you something?

House: Show me what?

Cuddy: A letter I wrote you in college.

House: That was over 20 years ago!

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* And?

House: Let me see it.

Cuddy: Will you stay the whole night?

House: I might.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. *I get up and get it from the side drawer in my bedroom and come back and hand it to you*

House: *I laugh* Its in your bedroom?

Cuddy: Shut up.

House: *I open the letter and read it out loud*  
Dear Greg,  
I feel a bit embarrassed to write this short of a letter, because I'm afraid you may misinterpret my words. You can make me laugh, and you can make me cry. You have used me, and I have used you. I have come to trust you and somehow you became a very close friend of mine. I would like to continue this friendship after graduation. I thank you for all the good memories and will treasure them forever. You've helped me through so much, from helping me study for my finals to things so much more important that you don't even know about. May never know about me. Thank you for everything.

Forever Love,

Lisa Cuddy

Cuddy: *I'm blushing as you read my words even though they are from so long ago*

House: *I look up smiling* You love me. You loved me even way back then! *I laugh*

Cuddy: *I sigh exasperated* I knew you would misinterpret it. Even back then!

House: *I laugh* I didn't misinterpret anything. We kissed. You decided we were dating. You love me.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I like you. A little. Want to watch a movie or play a game?

House: I want to watch porn.

Cuddy: We are NOT watching porn together!

House: We should play truth or dare. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: Fine. Truth or Dare?

House: Dare.

Cuddy: I dare you to stay till I wake up in the morning.

House: Damn. Fine. Truth or Dare?

Cuddy: Truth.

House: How many times have you thought of me while you were mastrubating?

Cuddy: *I blush* I don't know. A lot. *I slap you when you laugh* Truth or Dare?

House: Dare.

Cuddy: I dare you to pick truth next time.

House: Fine. Truth or Dare?

Cuddy: Dare.

House: I dare you to sit on my lap the rest of the game.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and sit on your lap as unsexy as possible* How many women have you slept with in your life? If you don't know exactly approximately.


	5. Chapter 5

House: I have no clue. More than 10 less than 300. Truth or Dare?

Cuddy: Truth.

House: How many people have you considered sleeping with in your whole life and what are their names?

Cuddy: Dare.

House: I dare you to answer the question.

Cuddy: *I blush insanely deeply* You. Only ever you. Truth or Dare?

House: Dare.

Cuddy: I dare you to complete all of your clinic hours politely with no complaints from patients for a year.

House: Truth.

Cuddy: How many times have you fantasized me sexually?

House: A ton. Like every time that I mastrubate since I met you. Truth or Dare?

Cuddy: *I smile and look down hoping you don't notice* Dare.

House: I dare you to take off your shirt. *I smile seeing your smile*

Cuddy: Truth.

House: What are you trying to hide under your shirt.

Cuddy: My boobs. I don't want to strip. Truth or Dare?

House: Truth.

Cuddy: Whats your favorite part of working for me?

House: I get to do whatever I want. Truth or Dare?

Cuddy: *I frown* Your an ass. Truth.

House: What were you hoping my answer to that question would be?

Cuddy: I don't know. The puzzle, the pay, *I look down blushing* me, but not pushing me around. Truth or Dare?

House: Oh. Dare.

Cuddy: I dare you to follow hospital procedures for 2 cases in a row.

House: Truth.

Cuddy: Sorry thats the game. I'm done. *I get off your lap* I need to change my tampon. *I go and change it and wash my hands and come back out* I wanna go to bed.

House: Ok. Same as last time? Or do you want me to take the couch?

Cuddy: Same as last time. But stay the whole night.

House: Ok. *I strip down to my boxers still hating my leg and lie down under the covers hoping you don't look at my leg*

Cuddy: *I change in the bathroom more self conscious tonight and lie down next to you in a cotton white nightgown and come back out lying next to you*

House: *I turn out the light when you lie down* Cuddy? May I kiss you?

Cuddy: *I mumble something not actually knowing what I said myself*

House: I'm going to take that as a yes. *I pull you too me and kiss you gently*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I smile on your lips* This is fun.

Cuddy: *I smile back not willing to move away from you* This is fun. *I kiss you again scooting forward to pin my body against yours and feel your erection against my stomach and pull away wide eyed back to my half of the bed* Sorry… I can't…

House: What? Whats wrong? Why'd you pull away?

Cuddy: You have an erection.

House: I can't control that. I'm not going to do anything about it… I have one whenever I see you. You just can't tell with my clothes on…

Cuddy: *I stay where I am* Oh… I know you can't control it but…

House: Ok. *I scoot over and kiss your cheek and scoot back* Goodnight Cuddy.

Cuddy: Goodnight House.

House: Cuddy?

Cuddy: Yeah?

House: Have you ever cuddled before?

Cuddy: Who would I cuddle with?

House: I don't know.

Cuddy: I haven't.

House: Do you want to?

Cuddy: Do you still have an erection?

House: … *I don't know how to respond*

Cuddy: I'm fine without.

House: You do know how to cuddle right?

Cuddy: *I face you* Not really. But I don't need to so it doesn't matter.

House: Come on. You just scoot closer to me and rest your head on my shoulder or chest.

Cuddy: If you want… *I scoot a little closer to you and rest my head on your chest*

House: *I pet your hair absently*

Cuddy: Why are you doing that? *I adjust myself and look at you*

House: *I shrug* I can stop if you don't like it.

Cuddy: No! *I say too quickly* I mean… You don't have too if you don't want to…

House: *I smile and continue* So you like it?

Cuddy: Yeah… *I'm blushing* No ones ever done that before. I just don't get why.

House: Women usually like it. I thought seems you're a woman you might like it.

Cuddy: It feels nice. Thanks. *I lie back down*

House: No ones ever done that for you before?

Cuddy: No…

House: Oh… *I pet your hair until I fall asleep*

Cuddy: *I smile feeling loved*

House: I dream about you and cuddle you into me more, pressing you against me with a desperate need I'd never show you when I'm awake*

Cuddy: *I squeak in surprise but like the feeling of being needed by you and you wanting me and showing it so openly*

House: *I hold you in my sleep throughout the night*

Cuddy: *I fall asleep shortly after you*

House: *I wake up and see that I'm holding you tightly and protectively and let go embarrassed*

Cuddy: *I wake up when you let go and look at you groggy* Morning. *I say groggily*

House: Morning. *I get up and go to the bathroom*

Cuddy: *I wait for you to leave holding my clothes*

House: What do you have for food around here? *I'm on my way to the kitchen as I speak*

Cuddy: Stay out of my food! *I finish getting dressed and run out and close the cabinet you're in* It's my food

House: What's the big deal? *I move over to the fridge and open it*

Cuddy: *I close it* I just don't want you helping yourself to my stuff!

House: Why not? *I open the cupboard above the fridge*

Cuddy: House! *I reach above you to close it*

House: *I look at you pinned between me and the fridge and breathe in your scent*

Cuddy: *I blush but can't move* Stay out of my food!

House: *I roll my eyes* No way you eat sugar loops. *I shake the box* There aren't sugar loops in here.

Cuddy: *I grab for the box blushing and still trapped against the fridge* Thats mine!

House: *I open it and look at it bringing it down so we can both see it* Food is it? Hey what are the pictures in here?

Cuddy: *I grab the box and pin it between my back and the fridge* They're nothing. *I'm blushing* Shut up!

House: Why are they in here?

Cuddy: House! *I glare at you blushing*

House: I won't say anything. Promise. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I don't have to say anything. By the way your an ass. *We are still really close to each other*

House: No this is an ass. *I grab your ass smirking* See the difference?

Cuddy: *I jump and scream and look at you wide eyed* What the fuck House!

House: *I smirk and back up* Come on. You liked it. *I smile*

Cuddy: House! *I glare at you more hurt more than I'm letting on* You fucking know better!

House: When don't I? Know and acknowledge are different words.

Cuddy: *I sigh* You know better. Silly me for thinking you might acknowledge something so personal and important. *I walk away pissed taking the box with me so that you won't look in it*

House: Wait. *I look at you*

Cuddy: *I stop and turn around with one hand on my hip* What do you want?

House: I uh… *I look into your eyes and then over your shoulder* I… Sorry.

Cuddy: Too fucking late. *I look at you pissed* Its my fault. I know better than to trust you. I don't know what I was thinking. *I turn to walk away*

House: Cuddy wait. Its not your fault. You gave me a chance and I blew it. I'm sorry. *I turn to walk out of your house* See you at work.

Cuddy: *I bite my lip nervously* You can stay if you want… Just don't touch my stuff.

House: Why? You have more 'food' hidden around?

Cuddy: You're an ass. *I half laugh* But don't touch mine.

House: Is that a yes? Thats sexy.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* What do you want for breakfast?

House: Sugar Loops please.

Cuddy: House! *I blush and put the box back*

House: Fine. No Sugar Loops.

Cuddy: I've got eggs.

House: *I nod* Yes Cuddy you do. I know this because back in medical school I was informed that female humans hold many eggs right about here *I poke your stomach around where your ovaries are*

Cuddy: *I jump and swat at your hands squealing and smiling and roll my eyes* Chicken eggs.

House: *I look at you in mock shock* Now how would you inherit chicken eggs and a human body?

Cuddy: It was an apparently successful experiment. I'm making an omelette. Want one?

House: No thanks. And I always knew you were hatched not born!

Cuddy: *I turn to face you smiling* Thats me!

House: Explains the constant squawking!

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* No thats explained better by you being a disobedient ass. Don't you think?

House: Nope. Its cuz you're part chicken.

Cuddy: I guess I'm a cannibal then. *I take a bite of my chicken and cheese omelette*

House: *I take it from you and eat half* Yummy.

Cuddy: I offered you one! *I finish my omelette glaring at you*

House: *I shrug* Eating my own food isn't as fun. Ask Wilson. *I smile at you* Now down to business. Why are your Sugar Loops in the kitchen?

Cuddy: House! *I blush and look down smiling*

House: Well? I think we know each other well enough to tell me.

Cuddy: You know more about me than I know about you.

House: What do you want to know?

Cuddy: Why do you hate your father?

House: Hes not my father.

Cuddy: Is that why you hate him? Or are you avoiding?

House: Hes just my moms husband. He was abusive. He would come up with cruel new punishments. Sleeping in the yard for not letting out the dog. Sleeping in a peed on bed for peeing my pants. *I look at you* I was 4. When I was 12 he didn't talk to me for 3 months. And hes not even my father!

Cuddy: Who is?

House: I have no clue. My mom even admitted to doing the guy I thought was but he isn't either.

Cuddy: Oh. That sucks.

House: *I roll my eyes* I'm not complaining. At least I was never raped.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Yeah. And at least I never had to sleep in a peed in bed because I was 4 and had an accident or had to sleep in the yard for not letting out the dog.

House: Well why are your Sugar Loops in the kitchen?

Cuddy: *I get up and go to the living room* So no one would see them if they went looking. *I look at you pointedly*

House: You should have chosen something that would blend in better. Like a box of granola.

Cuddy: Only you would notice a small detail like that!

House: You have other people looking for your sex toys? *I look impressed*

Cuddy: *I look down* I'm not allowed to have them.

House: You're 4…

Cuddy: Don't say it!

House: You're old enough to have them.

Cuddy: Not what I mean and you know it. I mean my father decided that any time I have sex it will be with him… I can't even have sex with myself. *I frown and look at you*

House: Oh… I didn't know. I'm sorry. *I hug you*

Cuddy: *I lean into you*

House: *I pull you onto my lap like a little kid and hold you*

Cuddy: *I let you secretly liking this*

House: You ok?

Cuddy: Yeah. *I smile halfheartedly* I put it in a box like that half wanting you to find them I guess. Subconsciously or something.

House: *I laugh* Yeah… Subconsciously.

Cuddy: *I hit your shoulder blushing and smiling* Shut up!

House: *I put you down on the couch next to me*

Cuddy: *I frown for a second then smile again hoping you don't notice*

House: *I see you frown for a second* You liked sitting on my lap.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up!

House: *I smile* One second. *I go to your movies and choose your repeats and movies you wouldn't watch and most of them are porn or the original of the repeats and I put one in and play it and sit next to you* Still wanna sit in my lap?

Cuddy: We aren't watching porn!

House: *I shrug* Oops. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I get up* I'm not watching it.

House: *I pull you back down and you fall on me*

Cuddy: *I blush* House!

House: Oops again. Its not going to kill you. *I adjust you so that we are both comfortable*

Cuddy: You're an ass. *I glare at you*

House: *I smile* Yes I am. *I turn back to the tv and see that you do to*

Cuddy: *I can't help but get a little horny and hope you don't notice*

House: *I do notice and smile my chin resting on your shoulder*

Cuddy: *I try to get up* I need to pee.

House: Don't change your bra. I already know you're turned on.

Cuddy: How did you…

House: Observation. You're obviously turned on and your nipples are the biggest clue to that. Aside from your pants getting damp that is. And you want to hide it. Therefore you want to wear a more padded bra to keep your nipples more hidden. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I blush and stop trying to squirm out of your grip* If you make a move I will murder you with my bare hands.

House: Yes ma'am. *I laugh* Have fun in mopetown population one by the way.

Cuddy: I'm not moping!

House: Prove it.

Cuddy: Well for one I'm sitting in your lap.

House: Cuz I'm making you!

Cuddy: Fine. *I get up* Get out.

House: Why? So you can maturbate in peace?

Cuddy: If I say yes will you leave?

House: Do you really want me to leave? Because if you just want me to leave you alone so you can masturbate you have a bedroom and I won't go in. Scouts honor.

Cuddy: I just need some alone time.

House: I'll be in your bedroom then. I brought my gameboy. And my joystick. Come get me when you're done being alone.

Cuddy: Your joystick? *I look at you and realize what you meant and roll my eyes* Your gross. And you aren't mastrubating in MY bed! And I don't want you into my stuff in my room. I'll be in there. Leave me alone. Got it?

House: Ok. *I watch you walk away*

Cuddy: *I grab the Sugar Loops box on the way hoping you won't notice*

House: *I do notice and go sit next to your door when I hear your door close*

Cuddy: *I lie on my bed after stripping and choosing what I want. I use a vibrator and start using it letting out small moans trying to be quiet*

House: *I can hear you and its turning me on more than I thought it would*

Cuddy: *I let out a soft scream as I cum and know you heard it and I'm instantly ashamed not only that you heard it but that I did it when someone else was here*

House: *I moan at the sound*

Cuddy: *I put on my bathrobe and clean up and call through the wall calmly knowing you're there* House you know its rude to listen to that right?

House: Me? Rude? Never! Can I come in now? *I get up and stand in front of the door*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* If you want to.

House: *I come in smiling* Have fun?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and laugh blushing* Doesn't matter. But you obviously did. *I make an eye motion towards your obvious erection*

House: *I shrug* Good porn.

Cuddy: You didn't have an erection when you were watching it. Doesn't take a genius to figure out it was from listening to me. Which ew by the way.


	6. Chapter 6

House: You caught me.

Cuddy: You want a turn in here? *I laugh*

House: *I smile at you* Only if you're joining me.

Cuddy: Oh… I… *I stammer*

House: *I laugh* Cuddy relax. I was just kidding.

Cuddy: Oh… *I blush*

House: *I smirk* I mean if you want to…

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Shut up.

House: I'm ordering pizza. Your turn to pay.

Cuddy: Fine. I have some money in the cookie jar on the counter. Its counted so only take enough for the pizza. I'm taking a shower. *I lock myself in the bathroom and take a shower*

House: *I order the pizza and leave it on the table next to a game of word association*

Cuddy: *I walk out of the shower drying my hair in a bathrobe* Word association?

House: *I nod staring at you*

Cuddy: You're on!

House: *I tear my eyes away ashamed of myself for looking and noticing things* Your robe…

Cuddy: What? *I look down and my face falls, you can see everything and I'm not wearing anything underneath it* Oh god! I'm sorry! *I tie my robe tightly* I didn't mean to flash you…

House: How long? *I look at you concerned*

Cuddy: What? *I look at you*

House: How long? You know what I'm talking about.

Cuddy: No I don't.

House: *I get up angry with you and rip open your robe and yell* That! *I point at your thighs and look at your terrified expression and back up and look down* I… Sorry… *I look at you regretfully*

Cuddy: *I can't move, not even to close my robe, I've never been more scared in my life*

House: *I feel like a shit and go sit down at the table head in my hands mad with myself trying to get in control of my emotions*

Cuddy: *After a moment I regain some control of myself and tie my robe shaking a little* House… *I look at you crying lightly*

House: *I look at you and frown obviously regretting how I acted* I'm so sorry Cuddy. I… There is no excuse for what I did.

Cuddy: *I pull it together after a couple minutes of just standing there crying lightly and wipe off my face and walk over in front of you*

House: *I watch you carefully expecting you to hit me and fully preparing for it*

Cuddy: *I get a little closer and take your hands and wrap them around me*

House: *I look at you shocked* You aren't going to hit me?

Cuddy: *I don't respond keeping your arms around me*

House: *I look at you confused* Why not?

Cuddy: You didn't mean it. *I look at you* You didn't mean it, right?

House: *I pull you closer* I didn't mean to. But I did. *I look at you* I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I know. *I pull back away and sit across from you grabbing a piece of pizza* I'm starved.

House: Cuddy, how long have you been cutting yourself?

Cuddy: Doesn't matter House. *I say warningly*

House: Cuddy it does. As a doctor it is my job to report you to your place of employment.

Cuddy: You wouldn't.

House: Tell me!

Cuddy: *I look down* Since I was 10.

House: *I frown* Cuddy. *I hug you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Its not a big deal.

House: You've been hurt enough. You don't need to hurt yourself.

Cuddy: I know.

House: Let me see.

Cuddy: No!

House: I won't look at you as anything other than a doctor. I promise.

Cuddy: No.

House: This is serious and you know it.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine.

House: Take off the robe.

Cuddy: *I frown but do it*

House: Spread your arms and legs out.

Cuddy: *I do it* If you touch my vagina I will murder you. *I say warningly*

House: Well I doubt you're cutting your pussy so I won't. *I feel up your legs and arms then your sides and back and stomach stopping before your breasts*

Cuddy: Don't say that word.

House: Sorry. *I back up* I'm done.

Cuddy: *I put my robe on uncomfortable with being so exposed*

House: *I'm obviously concerned* How is there no scars?

Cuddy: Doesn't matter.

House: You need help. *I look at you*

Cuddy: I know that I'm screwed up, ok?!

House: Cuddy, I'm serious. I'm not being an ass. You need a psychologist.

Cuddy: But I don't want to. It took me forever to open up you you! And I wouldn't have if you didn't walk in at a time I was vulnerable. And I've known you 20 years. I've lo… liked you 20 years! *I look down blushing*

House: *I smile* Were you going to say you loved me?

Cuddy: *I ignore your question* I don't have that with a shrink regardless.

House: When did you even do it? Your skin was smooth yesterday.

Cuddy: In the shower.

House: Why?

Cuddy: Don't.

House: *I look you in the eye* Cuddy.

Cuddy: Don't. Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't. Don't.

House: Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I frown* Every time…

House: Cuddy. Lisa. You can tell me.

Cuddy: Every time I'm… Intimate.

House: Why?

Cuddy: Don't.

House: Then see a shrink. I'll even come with you if it would make you feel better.

Cuddy: *I nod* Fine. But you have to come with me.

House: Is Dr. Nolan ok? I'll schedule.

Cuddy: Dr. Nolan is fine.

House: *I nod* Ok. *I call* Dr. Nolan? It's House.

Nolan: What's wrong?

House: Can I make an appointment? Its not for me…

Nolan: Uh… For who?

House: Dr. Cuddy.

Nolan: Why are you making the appointment?

House: She doesn't even want to go. I have to go with her. Would that even be allowed?

Nolan: Its a bit unorthodox but if it will help her… And I think it will help you as well…

House: So. When can we come in?

Nolan: I'm free from 10:30 to about 1:30 so any time during that frame is fine.

House: We'll be in at 10:30 then. Thanks. *I look at the clock and its 10*

Nolan: See you then.

House: *I hang up* Cuddy get dressed.

Cuddy: *I get dressed* Ok. *We get in the car when I'm done and go to see Dr. Nolan*

Nolan: Hi Cuddy. House has told me a lot about you. Would you like me to call you Cuddy or Lisa?

Cuddy: Like what? And I prefer Cuddy. *I say politely, sitting next to House on the couch*

Nolan: You're the Dean of Medicine. *I look at House* Anything else is up to him to tell you.

Cuddy: The fact he's said a lot is enough. *I turn to House smirking*

House: *I roll my eyes* Mainly about how bitchy you are! *I smile at you*

Cuddy: You're an ass. *I roll my eyes back at you*

House: Well? Tell Dr. Nolan why you're here.

Cuddy: *I glare at House* I uh… I feel like a kid who was sent to the principals office… *I laugh*

House: Cocky with an edge of whatcha gonna do about it?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Explains why you're always in my office.

House: No thats cuz you have a nice ass. Now tell Dr. Nolan why you're here.

Nolan: Do you always talk to her like that?

Cuddy: No hes being nice.

Nolan: House?

House: *I shrug* I'm an ass. Not here for me. Cuddy tell him.

Cuddy: I'm here because House made me.

House: *I roll my eyes* Now tell him why I made you be here.

Cuddy: Because you're wildly overprotective.

House: And what did you do to make me wildly overprotective then?

Cuddy: That I confided in you.

House: *I roll my eyes*

Nolan: Cuddy what did you do? Or what did someone else do that affected you?

Cuddy: *I turn to House* I hate you. *I turn back to Nolan* I uh… *I fake caugh*

House: For gods sake Cuddy! She cut herself.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I really hate you.

House: *I sigh* I'll live.

Cuddy: Not if you say anything more.

House: Dr. Nolan you heard that death threat right?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes*

Nolan: So I take it you two are dating?

Cuddy: *I turn to House*

House: *I look at Cuddy not sure what to say*

Cuddy: Well better than last time *I mutter and turn back to Nolan* As of yesterday.

Nolan: Really? Your flirting like you've been together for years.

Cuddy: *I look down*

House: Not why we're here!

Nolan: True. Cuddy. Where?

Cuddy: *I frown*

Nolan: Can I see?

Cuddy: No.

Nolan: Then where?

Cuddy: *I look at House*

House: For gods sake! Why are you even here? She cut her thighs.

Cuddy: *I glare at you*

Nolan: Why?

Cuddy: Can we not talk about this?

Nolan: What do you want to talk about?

Cuddy: I don't know.

House: Well what about your end of some of my more interesting cases? *I'm obviously trying to be helpful*

Cuddy: You asked me for permission to KILL him!

House: Only temporarily!

Nolan: House what?

Cuddy: Thank you!

House: Buzzkill.

Cuddy: Better than a real killer! *I roll my eyes*

House: You are a real killer! A killer of buzz.

Cuddy: *I laugh* House!

House: Cuddy!

Cuddy: What?

House: Why don't you tell him what you asked that day?

Cuddy: Its irrelevant.

House: Less relevant than this?

Cuddy: Fine. *I turn to Nolan* I asked him to give me Clomid shots.

Nolan: You're pregnant?

Cuddy: *I look at House* No… I told you I don't want to talk about this House!

Nolan: Is this why you cut yourself?

Cuddy: No. But that doesn't make a miscarriage any easier.

Nolan: I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I don't like sorrys. Not unless it's something you did. I don't like sympathy.

Nolan: Why?

Cuddy: I think its too easy to get. I don't need sympathy. If I did then it wouldn't be for this anyways.

Nolan: When was the miscarriage?

Cuddy: Yesterday.

Nolan: Who was the attending? They shouldn't have let you out so quickly.

Cuddy: I'm fine. I'm bled out anyways.

Nolan: Uh… Ok then… Who was the attending though?

Cuddy: Uh…

House: I was.

Cuddy: *I look at you shocked* You were? I mean… You were.

House: Smooth.

Nolan: Who was really the attending?

Cuddy: *I look down* Dr. Cuddy…

Nolan: You did that on your own?!

Cuddy: Yeah. I bleed on my own a lot.

Nolan: Yeah. Most women do that. But this is different.

Cuddy: No its really not. Its shorter. And not even that painful. Aspirin and I'm good.

Nolan: Why did you do it by yourself?

Cuddy: …

Nolan: House?

House: Yeah?

Nolan: Why did she?

House: Her story to tell.

Nolan: Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I cuddle into House ignoring you*

Nolan: House can you leave for a minute?

House: I'll be in the hall. *I get up and wait in the hall*

Nolan: Cuddy do you love him?

Cuddy: *I look at you surprised* What?

Nolan: Are you in love with Dr. House?

Cuddy: What does that have to do with anything?

Nolan: Well your dating and you've been joined at the hip since you walked in. So. Do you love him?

Cuddy: You can't tell him right?

Nolan: Right.

Cuddy: I've loved him 20 years. But he doesn't love me. He likes me. At best. Thats all.

Nolan: You should tell him you love him.

Cuddy: I will one day. But I have to be ready.

Nolan: For what?

Cuddy: *I blush looking down* To make love.

Nolan: You're a virgin? *I look at you shocked*

Cuddy: Can House come back in?

Nolan: Can I continue from this if he does?

Cuddy: No.

Nolan: Why are you a virgin? I mean… If you aren't you would have said so I assume. And if you are it's not because of men not wanting too *I shrug* or a woman not wanting to if you're into that. *I look at you* I'm saying this professionally but you are beautiful.

Cuddy: *I mutter* Thanks. And I'm not a virgin. And I'm not into women either by the way.

Nolan: Ok… Why did you ignore me when I asked if you were a virgin?

Cuddy: Because. I'm getting House. I don't like this conversation. I'm not having it anymore. *I go get House*

House: What did you talk about.

Cuddy: Apparently I could potentially be bisexual.

House: That's hot. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* It would be hot if I left you for 13?

House: Actually yeah. That would be very hot.

Cuddy: *I laugh* I'm not bisexual.


	7. Chapter 7

House: Then why'd you bring it up?

Cuddy: I figured it would get a 13 joke out of you. I like those sometimes. Don't tell her that though. She already thinks I'm a bitch. *I sit down close to you*

House: She thinks your hot.

Cuddy: Which you would know because?

House: Everyone in that room does girls. You think we don't talk about it?

Cuddy: One of them is married!

House: And a cheater.

Cuddy: Damn.

House: Its true.

Nolan: *I clear my throat* Cuddy, when was the last time you had a boyfriend? Aside from House.

Cuddy: 10th grade.

Nolan: Why did you break up?

Cuddy: He wanted a physical relationship. I wanted an emotional one.

House: He didn't…

Cuddy: He cheated.

House: *I pull you too me protectively*

Cuddy: *I smile and lean into you*

Nolan: *I watch and smile* Why haven't you had a boyfriend after that?

Cuddy: Two reasons. One is men are pigs and the other is I had my eye on someone who didn't feel the same way.

House: *I have my arms wrapped around your stomach* He must have been an idiot. Or known you don't put out.

Cuddy: He was an idiot.

Nolan: What does House mean you don't put out?

Cuddy: *I don't say anything*

House: *I squeeze your arm* You can trust him.

Cuddy: *I cuddle into you more* Because I don't.

Nolan: But you're not a virgin.

Cuddy: No I'm not.

House: *I give Nolan a tread lightly look*

Nolan: How many people?

Cuddy: One. *I say softly*

Nolan: That 10th grade boyfriend?

Cuddy: No.

House: *I hold you protectively*

Nolan: *I notice* Why is House being so protective of you right now?

Cuddy: … *I bury my face in his neck and whisper in his ear* Tell him?

House: I think you should.

Cuddy: Can you?

House: You should be the one to do it.

Cuddy: *I nod* I know.

Nolan: Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I turn to you*

Nolan: *I watch you silently*

Cuddy: I was uh… raped…

Nolan: Have the police been involved?

Cuddy: *I nod and whisper to House* Will you pet my hair again?

House: *I laugh* Wow you really like that don't you.

Nolan: *I look at you* Like what?

House: I was petting her hair last night. She just asked me to do it again.

Cuddy: *I blush* House!

House: What?

Cuddy: I whispered that for a reason!

House: What's so bad about that?

Cuddy: It's embarrassing.

House: How?

Cuddy: Just is.

House: *I roll my eyes and start petting your hair*

Cuddy: Thank you. *I blush*

Nolan: Do you know the person who did it?

Cuddy: Yes.

Nolan: Who was it?

Cuddy: My uh…

Nolan: We can go back to that one. How many times?

Cuddy: A lot.

Nolan: When was the last time?

Cuddy: Yesterday.

Nolan: Oh. I'm… *I stop* You don't like I'm sorries. When was the first time?

Cuddy: October 17, 1970

Nolan: *My eyes go wide in shock* You were alive back then?

Cuddy: I'm 43.

Nolan: *I do the mental math* That would make you 5.

Cuddy: 4.

Nolan: And you remember the date?

Cuddy: Its something you remember.

Nolan: We are back to who it was. Although with the time span I've narrowed it down to older brother,

Cuddy: I only have an older sister.

Nolan: Ok… Uncle?

Cuddy: No.

Nolan: Cousin?

Cuddy: Believe it or not I have no male cousins.

Nolan: Father?

Cuddy: *I frown and cuddle into House more trying to become invisible*

Nolan: How often?

Cuddy: A few times… a week… *I cry into House quietly* until… I was… uh… 18… *I take a deep breath* Then um… Once… or twice… a month… till after college… then uh… few times… a year… till uh… now… *I cry again*

House: *I start to rock you* Shh… Shh…

Nolan: How do you feel?

Cuddy: *I look at you* How do I feel? How do I fucking feel? I don't feel happy! I'm not glad all of this happened to me! How do I feel. *I'm shaking my head* I don't even want to be here!

House: Cuddy if you don't get therapy I need to tell your boss and you know it. And I doubt yours is as lenient as mine.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* If you're a high functioning druggie I'm a high functioning cutter.

House: *I look at you* I quit. You should too.

Cuddy: Why? No one knows.

House: I do.

Cuddy: You don't care about the rules. Don't tell.

House: I care about yo… the rules! If you don't follow them who will?

Cuddy: *I look at you and smile* You care about me?

House: Thats not what I said. *I look away* Talk to him.

Nolan: You two should talk. Honestly. Would you be able to do a meeting tomorrow at 6? I have to kick you out. My 1:30 is here. Good luck. And talk to eachother.

Cuddy: Yeah we can.

House: Ok. Thanks. *We leave*

Cuddy: *When we get out of the room I push you against the wall* Do you love me?

House: Doesn't matter.

Cuddy: *I look at you for a second and turn around so hurt I'm about to cry but try to hide it* Oh.

House: Lets go. *I say uncomfortable*

Cuddy: You don't have to stay with me. *I walk outside a little shaky*

House: Someone needs to watch you.

Cuddy: We need to talk. *I'm breathing heavily trying to pull it together*

House: Bout what? Are we going to psychoanalyze each other partypants?

Cuddy: *I frown* Stay out of my stuff House. *I get in the car and we ride in silence the whole way home*

House: *I get out and grab some pizza* Ok were here.

Cuddy: *I go to my room and cry*

House: Cuddy? Are you ok?

Cuddy: *I'm quiet* Yes. Go away.

House: Cuddy why are you crying?

Cuddy: I'm not.

House: *I come into your bedroom and gently take your face in my hands your eyes puffy and tear stains on your cheeks* Cuddy I can tell. Why are you crying?

Cuddy: Because. *I pull away from you*

House: *I sigh* Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I look down* You don't think it matters. *I look you in the eye* I love you.

House: I know.

Cuddy: Do you love me?

House: You know the answer to that.

Cuddy: Just answer the goddamned question.

House: Would I kiss you if I didn't?

Cuddy: Yes.

House: Fair enough. I know you were awake when I said it. I'm not saying it again. *I look at you*

Cuddy: When?

House: Monday night.

Cuddy: *I inhale sharply* I thought that was a dream.

House: What happened?

Cuddy: You said you loved me but didn't deserve me… Then I said I loved you anyways and we… we made love… We didn't. Did we?

House: I said I loved you. None of the rest happened. *I smile* Thats a very nice dream though.

Cuddy: *I blush* You didn't know everything then.

House: *I put my hand on your cut, tracing it lightly* You are a stupid, crazy, manipulative bitch and you know it. There is more wrong with you than anyone will ever know. You shouldn't cut yourself. You don't value yourself nearly as much as you should.

Cuddy: *I take a sharp breath when you touch me and listen sadly* I know… *I'm near tears*

House: And I'm an idiot for not caring.

Cuddy: *I look at you and kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back pushing you down underneath me*

Cuddy: *I smile still kissing you*

House: *I move down to your neck*

Cuddy: *I gasp and freeze* House.

House: *I stop* I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I'm not ready. *I frown*

House: *I roll away from you*

Cuddy: I'm sorry.

House: Why did you cut yourself?

Cuddy: I already told you.

House: No. The other why. Why. What was going on emotionally when you were doing it?

Cuddy: You heard me.

House: So?

Cuddy: It's a big deal to me. You heard me. I don't do it that often. Only when people hear me. Or when… I'm with my father… *I look down ashamed* when I don't hate it.

House: When you don't hate it?

Cuddy: *I don't look up* Sometimes… it feels good… *I'm obviously ashamed*

House: *I pull you too me* Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I let you hold me* It shouldn't. *I start to cry* I'm…

House: You're… amazing Cuddy.

Cuddy: I'm dirty. It shouldn't feel good… Not with him. *I say between sobs*

House: Its just genetics Cuddy. Its not your fault. It doesn't matter. *I hold you and rock you* You aren't dirty.

Cuddy: I liked when it felt good.

House: Well the alternative is pain and probably vaginal tearing so I can see why.

Cuddy: *I cry into your shoulder upset with myself*

House: *I pet your hair and rock you* Shh.

Cuddy: *I calm down after a couple minutes*

House: Let me clean up.

Cuddy: I can do it.

House: Let me do it.

Cuddy: Why?

House: I just want to. *I look at you pleading you not to ask*

Cuddy: Tell me why.

House: Only if you tell me why not.

Cuddy: Its intimate. Personal.

House: Yeah. It is. Thats why I want to do it. It's intimate. It's the most intimate thing we'll be doing together.

Cuddy: Why do you think that?

House: If you cut yourself when you feel sexual pleasure, and other people know about it I will make sure it never happens again. I will burn your porn, scare all men and women away, I will never so much as look at you that way again. I will find a way to lower your estrogen so low that you are less horny than a 90 year old. Anything to stop you from cutting.

Cuddy: *I look at you shocked*

House: I don't want you to be hurt.

Cuddy: I uh… Oh… Uh… If you want you can uh… Take care of the cut… Uh… *I'm in shock as I go to get my first aid kit*

House: *I open it up and see the scalpels on the top* I'm taking these. *I put them in my pocket and out the antibacterial cream and bandage wrap* Take off your shirt.

Cuddy: *I look at you* You don't have to uh… Take the scalpels… *I pull up my shirt*

House: Yes I do. Shirt off.

Cuddy: *I frown* Fine. *I take off my shirt*

House: *I look at the cut then up at you* Its pretty deep for not bleeding. You clot fast.

Cuddy: *I don't respond standing there uncomfortably*

House: *I sigh and bandage it up* Cuddy you know that needed to be covered.

Cuddy: *I sigh* I know. *I put my shirt back on*

House: *I frown* Cuddy.

Cuddy: Sorry.

House: I'be right back. *I drive down the road and throw the scalpels in a trash and drive back*

Cuddy: *I look up from the book I'm reading* You don't have to stay.

House: Do you want me to go?

Cuddy: Don't matter to me.

House: You have pizza. *I sit next to you and read over your shoulder* Ew. Romance.

Cuddy: You smell. Go home and take a bath. If you wanna come back after bring some clothes.

House: You wanna come with me?

Cuddy: Why?

House: I figured its rude to take your pizza and not offer to take you.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Should I pack an overnight bag?

House: Hey you got me in boxers for 2 days. My turn. You can wear a bra and panties to my bed.

Cuddy: *I blush* First of all you were in your boxers, yes, but you were too 'cold' to see anything. I think you're actually just ashamed of your leg. And secondly you saw me completely naked twice, because your an ass. I'm wearing pajamas to bed.

House: *I look down* Can you blame me?

Cuddy: For what?

House: Nevermind. Go pack.

Cuddy: No. Tell me what you're talking about?

House: Being ashamed.

Cuddy: House… *I frown guilty* You don't have to be ashamed of it. Its my fault anyways. I did it.

House: No. *I frown* You didn't cause the infarction.

Cuddy: I was your doctor and I didn't find it, you did. And you didn't want the surgery and I gave it to you anyways.

House: *I put my arms on your shoulders and look at you* Cuddy. You probably saved my life. *I pull you to me*

Cuddy: *I kiss your cheek* I'm sorry anyways. I'll go pack. *I pull away and go pack a bag*

House: I'm riding my bike. Get on? *I put the pizza and the overnight bag in my backpack*

Cuddy: Fine. *I get on and hold on for dear life*

House: *I drive home and laugh* You don't like the bike?

Cuddy: No. *I walk in* Your house is filthy!

House: *I laugh* Oh well. You said I needed a shower, right?

Cuddy: Yeah. You smell. *I make a face at you and sit on the couch with my book*

House: That book looks horrible.

Cuddy: I'm sure its better than *I pick up the first paper I see* Are these psychologist notes? *I flip through them and look at you* These are Stacys!

House: *I limp behind you and grab them locking them in a desk*

Cuddy: House why do you have those?

House: *I ignore you and draw myself a bath*

Cuddy: *I follow you into the bathroom* House! Why do you have Stacy, your EX-Girlfriend's CONFIDENTIAL file?

House: Get out. I'm getting in. *I take off my shirt and see you're not moving in your boss mode* Are you asking as my boss or as my friend?

Cuddy: Answer the damn question House!

House: I didn't think I still had them. Now get out. *I unbuckle my pants but don't take them off seeing you're still not moving*

Cuddy: *I notice* I've seen a penis before. I'll live. I promise. Why did you have the file in the first place?

House: I stole them. *I sit on the toilette not taking off my pants until you leave*

Cuddy: Why did you steal them?

House: I suspected she wasn't having sex with Mark. I was right.

Cuddy: You still love her. *I look down upset*

House: No I don't. I did. But I told her to go back to Mark.

Cuddy: You had an AFFAIR with her?!

House: You're surprised?

Cuddy: Why did you break it off?

House: Her and Mark have a future. We didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy: How long?

House: 3 months.

Cuddy: Oh. *I look down* Do you think we could have a future?

House: Cuddy, don't worry about it. *I hug you* You aren't married. I'm not having an affair with you. It's different.

Cuddy: That wasn't a yes. Or a no. Just tell me.

House: I don't know. We haven't tried yet.

Cuddy: Ok. *I look down still mad about the files*

House: Out. I need a bath remember?

Cuddy: I've seen a penis before remember? I'm not leaving.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: I'm still mad at you.

House: Because I didn't tell my boss about my affair or because I didn't tell my friend?

Cuddy: CONFIDENTIAL files House! You're lucky she didn't sue you!

House: I knew she wouldn't sue. Out. *I take off my pants and start to take off my boxers and you don't look away* Cuddy! *I smirk* You WANT to see!

Cuddy: *I blush* Do not! And even if I was can't a girl be curious?

House: *I laugh* You aren't a girl.

Cuddy: Pretty sure I am. *I look at you*

House: Nope. You're a woman. Not a girl.

Cuddy: Whats the difference?

House: 25 years.

Cuddy: Shut up.

House: You asked. And if you do want to look hes turned on, but only a little. He looks pretty funny that way.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Whatever. Are you still in love with Stacy Warner? Don't say you aren't because you ended it because that doesn't mean anything.

House: No. I am not in love with Stacy. *I frown at you and take off my boxers and get in the tub*

Cuddy: *I look curious* What do you usually do around here?

House: You're doing it now.

Cuddy: Being pissed off at you?

House: No. Staring at House Jr.

Cuddy: *I blush* I'm not!

House: Yeah ok.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You're a pig.

House: With the penis of a horse.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Yeah ok.

House: *I laugh* Why'd you look?

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: *I grab the soap and start to wash myself* Well?

Cuddy: Can't I just be curious?

House: Sure. But why are you curious? *I smile at you and finish up getting up and drying off draining the tub*

Cuddy: It could be useful one day… *I blush*

House: What? *I look at you* You could never be ready…

Cuddy: Or I could be ready tomorrow! you don't know because I don't know! *I look down blushing*

House: *I don't know how to respond and I get dressed*

Cuddy: *I go walk out embarrassed and more pissed than I have a right to be*

House: *I follow you out and sit across from you*

Cuddy: *I try to ignore you and start reading my book*

House: *I turn on the tv, monster jam starts in a few minutes*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and the doorbell rings*

House: Who is it?

Wilson: Its me. *I open the door holding beer* Cuddy didn't come in today. You know why? *I look up* Oh… I guess you do then… *I notice you're both a little damp* Why are you both wet?

Cuddy: *I look up* I took a personal day. *I look at myself* I'm not wet?

Wilson: Your hair is damp. So is House's.

Cuddy: Oh. *I go back to my book*

Wison: Have you two even left eachothers side since Monday?

House: Yeah. You here to watch Monster Jam or stare at me some more? I mean I know I'm good looking but come on.

Wilson: Can you blame me? You haven't left her side in 3 days!

House: Have too. Now shut up and watch the Jam or go home. Leave the beer though.

Wilson: Is Cuddy joining us?

Cuddy: Nope. *I get up and go lie on the bed to read*

House: *I watch you* Oh, the bedroom! Good Idea.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up and watch the Jam!

House: *I laugh and turn to the tv*

Wilson: *I sit next to you and open up a beer* You would make a great couple.

House: Not happening. I don't even like her.

Cuddy: *I'm listening in out of curiosity and hear and even if you don't mean it, I tear up*

Wilson: Come on! Everyone sees the way you look at her. You so wanna do her!

House: Have you seen her? Anyone with eyes would want to do her!

Wilson: *I smirk* Fair enough. But the difference is I think she would let you.

House: Shut up and watch the jam. *I take your beer and drink it*  
Wilson: Seriously! There are 7 more right there!

House: But if I took one of those it wouldn't annoy you.

Wilson: You just wanted something thats touched my mouth.

House: *I roll my eyes* I only have eyes for you.

Wilson: And Cuddy.

House: Wilson! I do NOT like her! Why would I even like her?

Wison: You tell me. You're the one who likes her.

House: Show me proof.

Wilson: You haven't left her side in 3 days.

House: You want to watch her?

Wilson: Shes a grown woman. No one needs to watch her.

House: Yes someone does.

Wilson: Why?

House: Cuddy do you want him to know?

Wilson: Shes not in the room.

House: Shes listening. Right?

Cuddy: *I blush and walk out* Don't tell him.

Wilson: You seriously need a babysitter?

Cuddy: I don't but House thinks I do. *I smirk at him* I think he just wants to spend time with me.

Wilson: *I smile* I think so too.

House: Cuddy you know why I think you do. And that is not it.

Wilson: Why?

Cuddy: None of your business.

Wilson: I know some horrible things about you Cuddy. What could possibly worse than what you've already told me?

Cuddy: *I look down* I couldn't control that.

Wilson: And you can control this?

Cuddy: Doesn't matter.

Wilson: House why won't you tell me?

House: It's confidential.

Wilson: You're not her doctor.

House: I fixed up her cuts and bruises.

Wilson: Doesn't count, but fine. *I roll my eyes*

Cuddy: Why do you want know so badly? I thought you said House was the one that 'wanted to do me' Not you. *I have my hands on my hips a little pissed off*

Wilson: *I look at you sheepishly* Sorry Cuddy. I should have used better words. And I don't like you that way. I'm just concerned about you. As a friend.

Cuddy: *I sigh* You should use better words. And I'm fine. If I need your help I'll tell you.

House: Well its to the point. *I laugh*

Cuddy: *I blush* Well no one is 'doing me' any time soon so both of you can shut up. *I turn on my heel and walk away*

Wilson: *I stare after her shocked*

Cuddy: *I go back to pretending to read my book*

Wilson: *I whisper in Houses ear* Seriously. Do her.

House: *I roll my eyes* Were you not listening? She JUST said that no one was doing her any time soon. I don't like her anyways.

Wilson: You like her enough to watch her so she doesn't do what? Drugs? Drink?

House: Yeah. Because being responsible unless I want to do Cuddy right?

Wilson: For you? Yeah!

Cuddy: *I yell* Stop talking about doing me!

House: But its so much fun!

Cuddy: Screw you!

House: Actually we were talking about screwing you, not me!

Cuddy: House!

House: *I smile* Don't worry I don't want to do you any more than any straight man or 13.

Wilson: Wait. 13?

House: Yeah. Shes bisexual.

Wilson: No way.

House: She admitted to it and everything!

Wilson: She just got 10 times hotter.

House: I'd do her.

Wilson: Same… Wait so you'll admit to wanting to do 13 but not to wanting to do Cuddy?

House: 13's not here. Cuddy is. And also 13 works for me. I work for Cuddy.

Wilson: You haven't kissed 13. If I hadn't walked in that day I think you would have gotten further than just kissing with Cuddy.

Cuddy: Wilson!

Wilson: Am I wrong?

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut Up!

Wilson: *I laugh a little drunk*

House: I think she just wants a peice of 13.

Cuddy: I do not! *I blush coming out of the bedroom and leaning against the wall*

House: You're in denial.

Cuddy: I'm straight!

House: *I laugh* Don't need to get so defensive about it. Unless you aren't.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Yeah. Thats why you're so defensive about not liking me, right?

House: Well I don't. You're a bitch. And you tell me no about necessary things!

Cuddy: You ignore me anyways!

House: So what. My success rate is way closer to 100% than a normal doctor! Wilsons is in the trash and you keep him!

Cuddy: Wilson is an oncologist! His success rate doesn't count!

House: Well mine is almost 100%! So what if I bend the rules a little bit?

Cuddy: Bend the rules?! You don't even know what the damn rules are!

House: And I'm a better doctor because of it!

Cuddy: Most Deans of Medicine would fire you!

House: You're not most! You're not only the youngest ever but you're also one of few females!

Cuddy: You take your job for granted! *We are way in each others personal space and I'm glaring at you like usual. The sexual tension in the air is palpable*

Wilson: *I look between the two of you feeling like I'm intruding on something intimate. Possibly even more intimate than sex*

House: You take me for granted! I bring up the hospital ratings!

Cuddy: So do half the doctors in the hospital but they still follow the rules!

House: Rules are boring!

Cuddy: They save lives!

House: I save more!

Cuddy: No they save way more!

House: Rules are meant to be broken!

Cuddy: No they are not! They are meant to be followed!

House: *I roll my eyes* You don't really believe that. Or you would have fired me a long time ago!

Cuddy: I believe rules should be followed! I also believe your a good doctor!

House: I am. I just don't believe in rules.

Cuddy: You don't believe in anything!

House: I believe in facts! And I believe this conversation is pointless.

Cuddy: House you are an ignorant ass.

House: *I roll my eyes* We really have to go over this again? This. *I grab your ass* Is an ass.

Cuddy: *I jump* House! *I swat you away* Thats sexual abuse! If you can't follow my rules at least follow the law!

House: Thats boring. And you liked it.

Cuddy: *I glare at you but don't deny it*

House: *I smile in victory*

Cuddy: *I back up a few steps and lean against the wall again still glaring at you*

House: *I go sit on the couch*

Wilson: Do you do that often?

House: Almost every day.

Wilson: You don't see anything wrong with that?

House: Its annoying as hell.

Wilson: *I turn to Cuddy* What about you? Do you see anything wrong with that?

Cuddy: Yeah, but it works.

Wilson: *I laugh* You so like him.

Cuddy: Do not.

Wilson: Yeah ok. He grabbed your ass and accused you of liking it and you didn't deny it! *I turn to House* You looked like you were about to take her right there. *I turn back to Cuddy* And you looked like you would have let him do it.

House: I don't like her!

Cuddy: *I just glare at Wilson not denying it*

Wilson: *I laugh* See you guys tomorrow. If you even come in. *I leave closing the door behind me*

House: *I turn off the tv*

Cuddy: *I sit next to you facing you blushing* Did you really want me? *I look down then back at you*

House: Is it relevant?

Cuddy: It is to me.

House: I don't think it matters.

Cuddy: It does to me.

House: Fine. Would you have let me? If we were alone that is.

Cuddy: I don't know. I might have.

House: Then I don't know either.

Cuddy: *I sigh awkwardly* What do you want to do?

House: Nothing really. *I go play the piano*

Cuddy: House thats beautiful.

House: *I nod*

Cuddy: Did you write it?

House: *I nod again clearly wanting to shut up*

Cuddy: *I get it and listen quietly for hours*

House: *I stop after hours and look up at you* Want to go to bed?

Cuddy: Sure. That was beautiful.

House: Thanks. But I don't like to play for people because they comment on it and I don't like the feedback.

Cuddy: Did you play for Stacy?

House: No.

Cuddy: Oh.

House: *I go get changed into my pajamas* I need to tend your cut.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. Turn around.

House: Why?

Cuddy: *I look at you* Just do it.

House: Only if you tell me why.

Cuddy: *I frown* Fine. I'm not wearing a bra.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: I… Just turn around.

House: *I laugh* Tell me.

Cuddy: *I blush* I… Just wasn't ok? Now turn around!

House: *I laugh* Just wasn't?

Cuddy: Shut up.

House: *I smile at you and turn around*


	9. Chapter 9

Cuddy: Thank you. *I take off my top and put on a bra*

House: You take forever.

Cuddy: I just wanted to see how long you would wait. I've been done 5 minutes.

House: *I smile and turn around and gasp*

Cuddy: What?

House: You uh… you look good. *I look down your body* Better than I thought you would…

Cuddy: Oh… Uh… thanks. *I blush*

House: *I take the bandage off* Theres no scarring. How are there no scars?

Cuddy: *I name some random drug thats still in its trial phases*

House: Cuddy! Thats been in trials for years!

Cuddy: It works.

House: Until you find out it cuts your lifespan in half or something.

Cuddy: *I shrug* Worth it.

House: No! *I say almost violently and start to put your bandage back on*

Cuddy: House… *I look at you wide eyed*

House: It is NOT worth it. Don't ever think that! *I tie your bandage and pull you too me not giving you a chance to put on your shirt*

Cuddy: House. I'm fine.

House: Your life is worth more than getting rid of those damn scars Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I look at you* Can I get dressed now?

House: Yeah.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I get up and put on my nightgown then take off my pants and put on panties*

House: You weren't wearing panties either!

Cuddy: Shut up. *I blush*

House: Thats soooo sexy! *I pull you too me*

Cuddy: *I'm blushing* Shut up.

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back surprised*

House: *I smile at you* Still sexy.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Shut up.

House: *I get in bed*

Cuddy: *I go to the couch*

House: *I follow you* What are you doing?

Cuddy: Sleeping in the same bed when its my bed is different.

House: How?

Cuddy: Just is.

House: Ok. I'll take the couch.

Cuddy: I don't want to sleep in a strange mans bed. *I smile at you* And you are the strangest man I know.

House: *I roll my eyes chuckling* Not what that means.

Cuddy: *I act shocked* No?

House: *I laugh and kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back wrapping my arms around your neck*

House: *I back you up against a wall still kissing you*

Cuddy: *I smile onto your lips still kissing you*

House: *I put one of my hands on your hip and the other on your ass*

Cuddy: *I jump a little banging my head on the wall* Ow.

House: *I pull back* Are you ok?

Cuddy: Yeah… *I'm rubbing my head* I'm tired. Night. *I go to your room*

House: *I stay out on the couch feeling guilty*

Cuddy: *I take the time alone to be weak and cry myself to sleep*

House: *I wake up in the morning and wake you up, feeling like shit seeing your tearstained face* Cuddy? Are you ok?

Cuddy: What? Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

House: *I trace your tear stains* Are you ok?

Cuddy: *I look down* Oh.

House: What's wrong?

Cuddy: Nothing. I'm fine.

House: Why were you crying?

Cuddy: I'm fine. You don't just cry sometimes?

House: Why were you just crying?

Cuddy: My head hurt. *I frown at you* I told you. I'm fine.

House: I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have… *I look at you* I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I'm fine. If I didn't want you to do what you were doing you wouldn't have been doing it. Don't apologize for it. *I'm blushing*

House: *I pull you too me*

Cuddy: *I push you away a little pissy*

House: Ok. *I back off* I need to check you.

Cuddy: I didn't fucking cut myself!

House: *I look at you* Strip.

Cuddy: No.

House: Why are you in such a bad mood?

Cuddy: Shut up. *I grab my bag and move to the bathroom*

House: Cuddy I need to check.

Cuddy: Fuck off!

House: *I grab your wrist* I need to check unless you want someone else to do it.

Cuddy: *I glare at you*

House: Fine. I'll have to tell then.

Cuddy: *I glare at you and strip angrily and throw what I was wearing at you* Happy? Or should I shave my hair too? *I hear myself and I'm shocked by how pissy I sound, not sure why I'm in such a bad mood*

House: *I sigh* This is going to be a great day isn't it.

Cuddy: Shut up.

House: *I run my hands down your side and look at you as I hit a small cut* Cuddy.

Cuddy: I didn't mean to. I ran into your stand.

House: *I sigh not believing you but continue feeling for cuts without finding any more*

Cuddy: Happy?

House: Where did you get a knife?

Cuddy: IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT!

House: Ok. Just consider this a warning. Please don't cut yourself again.

Cuddy: Why would I? I told you why I do it! I didn't… in your bed! *I'm glaring at you and blushing at the same time*

House: Ok. *I get changed*

Cuddy: *I get dressed glaring at you and do my hair and makeup*

House: *I grab my keys*

Cuddy: *I frown* I don't want to ride on the back.

House: *I sigh* Cuddy I think you're PMSing.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I am NOT PMSing asshole.

House: *I sigh* Cuddy. You didn't drive here so you have to ride on the back of my bike.

Cuddy: Fine. *I frown and get on and let you drive me to work and go straight to my office fuming silently for no good reason as soon as we get there*

House: *I go to my office baffled*

Thirteen: So… You and Cuddy huh?

House: I wish. Have you seen that ass?

Thirteen: No. Have you?

House: Unfortunately, no. What made you think me and Cuddy?

Thirteen: You're here on time. Shes late. She got here on the back of a motorcycle. You got here on the front of the same motorcycle.

House: Her car broke down and Wilson was already at work so I went and got her. You must have missed the whole pissed off part.

Thirteen: Her car didn't break down. She spent the night at your house.

House: No she didn't.

Thirteen: Wilson told me.

House: I don't like her. Excuse me while I yell at Wilson. Taub, find a case.

Taub: Why me?

House: You've been silent.

Taub: So have Chase and Foreman!

House: Chase has child labor laws on his side. And you can't ask a black man to do work! Thats racist! *I walk out and go to Wilson's office*

Wilson: *I look up and go back to what I was doing* Busy.

House: Yeah. Busy telling everyone I slept with Cuddy!

Wilson: You did? Congrats!

House: We didn't even sleep in the same room!

Wilson: Yeah right.

House: I hurt her. *I look down*

Wilson: *I look at you* What did you do?

House: Hurt her. *I frown* Just stop spreading goddamned rumors ok?

Wilson: You should do her.

House: She doesn't want to. And even if she did I don't like her.

Wilson: How do you know doesn't?

House: Would you want to if your father raped you? And not everything is based on if you can either solve it or put your penis in it you know.

Wilson: I know. But I didn't know you did.

Cuddy: *I clear my throat angry* You need to pay more attention to who's listening to your conversations. And stop talking about me. And House what if someone who didn't know was listening? *I glare at you* I don't want anyone else to know. *I look like I'm about to kill someone*

Wilson: *I look at you and look back down* Sorry Cuddy. I shouldn't push. Its your life.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Seriously. Stop talking about me fucking House… Or more likely House fucking me. It's not your business.

Wilson: *I raise an eyebrow at House*

Cuddy: What was that?

House: Nothing. Don't you have a hospital to run?

Cuddy: Fuck you. *I walk away pissed off*

Wilson: Whats stuck up her ass?

House: She woke up like that. I think she's PMSing.

Wilson: Ah… My advice stands.

House: *I roll my eyes and go back to my office*

Taub: I got it down to 4 cases.

House: Which one did Thirteen come up with?

Taub: None of them. I came up at all of them.

House: *I take them* This one has nail polish on it. Thirteen. *I toss it at you*

Taub: That one was actually Chases. *I catch it*

House: What? *I take it back* Ok. Where is Chase?

Taub: He left to complete some clinic hours.

House: Go get him.

Thirteen: Why? Avoiding Cuddy?

House: When am I not?

Thirteen: When shes naked.

House: Never seen it. But fair point. I mean, would you avoid her when she was naked?

Thirteen: Hell no. But seriously, when are you avoiding her?

House: Go try to have a conversation with her.

Thirteen: PMS?

House: Never seen it that bad.

Thirteen: *I nod* I'll go get Chase.

House: Good.

Thirteen: *I go get Chase*

Chase: Its just a clear coat!

House: Why?

Chase: *I shrug* Girlfriend liked it.

House: Haircut, nail polish, what else? Did you wax your boys?

Chase: *I shrug*

House: How much did it hurt?

Chase: A little.

House: Bullshit.

Chase: *I raise an eyebrow* You would know because? I didn't think hookers cared if the boys were bald or not.

Thirteen: *I smirk* Cuddy might.

Cuddy: *I clear my throat*

Thirteen: Shit. *I look at you* Sorry.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* We aren't fucking.

Thirteen: *I don't respond a little shocked by your language*

Cuddy: *I walk out and mutter* Bitch.

Thirteen: *I turn and watch you dumbfounded*

House: Told you. *I frown*

Thirteen: Yes you did. *I turn to you* Am I like that after my period?

House: Not usually.

Thirteen: Thank god.

House: God doesn't exist.

Thirteen: *I roll my eyes* You get my point.

House: Go get a history.

Thirteen: *I follow Chase, Foreman, and Taub out the door to get a history*

House: *I stay behind and start throwing my ball against the wall*

Wilson: Lunch?

House: No thanks.

Wilson: I'm paying.

House: You always pay. The fact that you're inviting me means you want to talk. I don't.

Wilson: *I sigh* It's not about Cuddy. I promise.

House: Don't care.

Wilson: Fine. *I walk out*

House: *I go back to throwing my ball*

Wilson: *I go to Cuddy's office*

Cuddy: *I look up and sigh* What do you want?

Wilson: Lunch?

Cuddy: Depends.

Wilson: I'll pay.

Cuddy: Not what I mean. What do you want? *I'm still irritable*

Wilson: What did House do?

Cuddy: Nothing. Why do you think he did something?

Wilson: He said he hurt you.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* He touched my ass. I jumped and banged my head on the wall.

Wilson: *I try not to laugh* Oh?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Shut up.

Wilson: Why are you in such a bad mood?

Cuddy: Never just had a bad day?

Wilson: Not for no reason. Late night?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HOUSE!

Wilson: Is that the only reason to stay up late?


	10. Chapter 10

Cuddy: *I frown and go back to doing my work*

Wilson: So no lunch?

Cuddy: I don't want to talk about House and me.

Wilson: Ok. Lunch?

Cuddy: So you need to talk? Why are you here then? I mean House is your best friend.

Wilson: Think about that sentence for a second.

Cuddy: What do you need to talk about?

Wilson: Nothing. Everything. *I sigh* I'll pay.

Cuddy: Fine. *I say a little snappy and look down* Sorry.

Wilson: *I buy our lunches and sit with you* So… The weather is nice.

Cuddy: So what? *I look down* Sorry again. What did you need to talk about?

Wilson: Well… *I look down* My wife…

Cuddy: *I look at you* You didn't have another affair! Did you?

Wilson: No. She had affairs… *I frown*

Cuddy: Multiple?

Wilson: Yeah.

Cuddy: Oh…

Wilson: *I shrug* Now I know how it feels. *I look at you* It feels like shit.

Cuddy: *I nod* I know. It hurts. It'll get better. You'll get over it.

Wilson: You know?

Cuddy: Just because I've gone through a lot of shit in my life doesn't mean I've never had a boyfriend.

Wilson: Not that. I mean the being cheated on. You aren't the type of woman someone would cheat on. You're the type of woman someone tries to get on the side.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* It's the type of person that cheats, not the type of person that gets cheated on.

Wilson: *I look down* Thats fair.

Cuddy: *I eat my salad* Do you need anything?

Wilson: I was going to ask House if I could take his couch again but if you're there I can just get a hotel.

Cuddy: *I caugh* I uh… I'm not taking the couch.

Wilson: You haven't left his side for days.

Cuddy: *I'm blushing and look down and make eye contact for just a second*

Wilson: *I look at you shocked* You… You!

Cuddy: *I moan* Please don't*

Wilson: *I look at you* You're sleeping in the same bed. You've kissed. You do whatever that argument thing was. But you expect me to believe you're not having sex?

Cuddy: *I lean back in my seat groaning* Please don't.

Wilson: Well?

Cuddy: We are not sleeping together!

Wilson: *I smirk* Yes you are.

Cuddy: We aren't having sex. Better? *I say both embarrassed and mad*

Wilson: I don't believe you.

Cuddy: I haven't! *I frown at you*

Wilson: Ooookkkk. *I obviously don't believe you*

Cuddy: Good luck with everything. If you need to you can take my couch. *I toss you the key* Stay out of the cereal.

Wilson: *I raise an eyebrow* Why?

Cuddy: *I blush* Just don't.

Wilson: Then I'm going to.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* My office. NOW.

Wilson: *I frown and follow you* Fine. *When we get there I sit on the couch* Why cereal?

Cuddy: *I sit down and frown at you* Do you need to know?

Wilson: I really want to know. Why tell me about cereal and nothing else.

Cuddy: *I put my head on the desk embarrassed* One of those boxes has… uh…

Wilson: Has what?

Cuddy: *I groan* It has my things to uh… use to… uh… pleasure myself… *I blush and hope you can't see*

Wilson: *I laugh* Why in a cereal box?

Cuddy: *I frown* I uh… I'm not allowed… *I look down*

Wilson: *I look at you confused*

Cuddy: It uh… pleasuring myself… It's against my fathers rules. *I put my head in my hands*

Wilson: Oh… *I don't know what to say*

Cuddy: Yeah.

Wilson: *I try to kinda change the subject* What type of toy does the great Cuddy even use?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Get out.

Wilson: Well?

Cuddy: Get. The. Hell. Out.

Wilson: Fine. *I leave*

Cuddy: *I go back to work*

House: *Around 5 I go to Cuddy's office* Hey. Time to go. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* It's only 5. I'm lucky to leave at 7. See you then.

House: You're leaving. And you have to go or you'll miss your appointment with Dr. Nolan in an hour.

Cuddy: I'll say I forgot about it. Get out of my office.

House: I will pick you up and carry you out of this hospital of I have to.

Cuddy: I'd like to see you try. *I frown and go back to work*

House: You're leaving now. *I pick you up and limp painfully to the door*

Cuddy: HOUSE! *I glare at you shocked and try to get down*

House: You're going home. *I carry you to my motorcycle with difficulty*

Cuddy: House! You're gonna hurt yourself!

House: Not my fault you weigh so much! *I put you down*

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I don't weigh that much!

House: *I shrug* Your place or mine?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I'm going back to work. *I go to walk away and you pick me up again*

House: Your place or mine? And get on the damn bike! *I put you down* I'm driving away if you do or not.

Cuddy: Mine. *I frown and get on the bike*

House: Ok. *I drive to your house*

Cuddy: You don't need to watch me! I'm fine! And Wilsons going to be there anyways.

House: *I look shocked* Hes married… *I'm a little hurt but don't admit it*

Cuddy: His wife cheated on him.

House: He asks me…

Cuddy: You didn't want to talk to him.

House: I'm still staying.

Cuddy: Fine. But you're sleeping on the floor tonight.

House: But Mooooommmmmm!

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and get off the bike and go in going straight to my room*

House: *I go sit next to Wilson*

Wilson: You know one of her cereal boxes has sex toys in it?

House: Sugar Loops box. How'd you know?

Wilson: Got her to tell me. She warned me not to look in the cereal and I said I would if she didn't tell me why not too.

House: You look anyways?

Wilson: No!

House: Why not?

Wilson: Morals!

House: Morals are boring.

Cuddy: House!

House: *I look up at you* He didn't do it.

Cuddy: You're an ass.

House: Still don't know the difference?

Cuddy: *I back up a step* Don't you dare!

House: Fine. *I get up and pull you to your bedroom*

Cuddy: Don't fucking touch me! *I pull away glaring at you*

House: What? Afraid what Wilson will think? You know what I need to ask you and I know you don't want Wilson to know it.

Cuddy: *I frown* Fine. *I go to my room in a huff*

House: *I follow you* Shirt.

Cuddy: *I take it off*

House: *I change your bandages*

Cuddy: *I put my shirt back on and walk out*

House: *I sit next to Wilson again*

Wilson: What was that? You go make out?

House: Did you miss the whole 'Don't fucking touch me' thing?

Wilson: What you do? Her shirt is on backwards.

House: *I sigh* Cuddy! Fix your shirt!

Cuddy: *I look down* It's on right! *I go back to making dinner*

Wilson: But the fact you weren't surprised means she wasn't wearing a shirt! What were you two doing?

Cuddy: We weren't doing anything!

Wilson: You were doing nothing topless? What else weren't you wearing? Pants? Panties?

Cuddy: We were in there not even 5 minutes! Even if we were sleeping together that is NOT enough time!

Wilson: What were you doing then?

Cuddy: *I sigh* You aren't giving up are you?

Wilson: Nope. And 5 minutes could be long enough…

Cuddy: And my lack of knowledge of that would prove that we weren't having sex! *I sigh and come out and pull up my shirt showing you my bandage* He was just changing this.

Wilson: What happened?

Cuddy: Nothing. I hurt myself and House has been cleaning it.

Wilson: Oh. Come here?

Cuddy: No. *I fix the shirt*

Wilson: What happened?

Cuddy: I hurt myself.

Wilson: On purpose?

Cuddy: *I look down and barely whisper* Yes.

Wilson: *I'm shocked* What did you do?

Cuddy: None of your goddamned business! *I go back to making dinner*

Wilson: Cuddy. *I sigh and follow you*

Cuddy: *I ignore you and cut up the carrots*

Wilson: Cuddy. What did you do?

Cuddy: *I continue cutting pissed off* You really want to bother me? I'm pissy and holding a knife.

Wilson: Is that a threat? *I say shocked but back up a little regardless*

House: Cuddy. *I come over and take the knife out of your hand and put it aside*

Cuddy: *I frown* I was cutting the carrots.

House: And you threatened to cut Wilson. *I whisper in your ear* And you have a history with knives.

Cuddy: Fuck off. I wouldn't hurt him and we all know it. I just don't want to be interrogated about my life choices!

House: Well you did tell him most of it…

Cuddy: *I sigh* Can I finish cooking if I tell him?

House: Are you going to stop threatening him? Or me? Or you?

Cuddy: Yes.

House: Good.

Cuddy: I cut myself. *I don't face you*

Wilson: Oh.

Cuddy: *I hold my hand out to House* Knife.

Wilson: I can help if you want.

Cuddy: Ok. You can cut the carrots. *I go to cook the meat*

Wilson: What are we having?

Cuddy: Hamburger Soup.

House: Some for me too?

Cuddy: Only if you help.

House: I'm good without.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and throw a piece of carrot at you* Either get your ass in gear and help or get out.

House: *I go watch tv*

Cuddy: Lazy! *I roll my eyes*

Wilson: *I cut up the carrots and put them in the pot with the other veggies* Wheres your broth?

Cuddy: *I put the meat and broth in the pot and warm it up and put it in some bowls* House! Dinner if you want it!

House: Thanks. *I eat it*

Cuddy: We cooked. You do the dishes.

House: But mom!

Cuddy: Don't call me mom.

House: I do it all the time.

Cuddy: Not in front of other people.

House: Yeah I do.

Cuddy: House!

House: *I shrug* If I don't have to sleep on the floor I'll do the dishes.

Cuddy: Sorry I only have 1 couch.

House: But I actually have paja…

Cuddy: Shut Up! *I practically hiss*

Wilson: *I look between you two interested* You actually have pajamas. That means you didn't before?

Cuddy: *I don't say anything*

Wilson: You've been sleeping next to him naked!? *I laugh* You are so having sex!

Cuddy: We are not!

Wilson: So. You've been sleeping next to him naked. He knows where you keep your sex toys. You kiss. Hes obviously seen you naked or he wouldn't know about the cut. Should I go on?

Cuddy: He was wearing boxers, he went to eat breakfast and grabbed that box, and I took a shower and my robe came untied and he saw.

Wilson: *I laugh* Yeah right.

Cuddy: *I blush* We haven't had sex.

Wilson: Yeah ok.

Cuddy: Shut up.

Wilson: No thanks.

House: *I check the time* Cuddy It's time to go.

Cuddy: Fine.

House: *I drive you to Dr. Nolans*

Cuddy: *We walk in and I sit next to you on the couch feeling better after my meal*

Nolan: How are you today?

Cuddy: Fine.

Nolan: Did you talk to House?

Cuddy: Yes.

Nolan: What happened.

Cuddy: He called me a stupid manipulative bitch with more wrong with me than anyone will ever know. Then he kissed me.

House: I said I didn't care first!

Nolan: How did that make you feel?

Cuddy: I don't know. Confused. Happy. Shocked.

Nolan: Had House shown you he liked you before?

Cuddy: The night that I found out my dad was coming he spent most of the night. We talked and he admitted to liking me but we pretended it didn't exist. Then when I was almost asleep he said he loved me. I thought it was part of a dream.

Nolan: How did that dream go?

Cuddy: *I blush and look down* He told me he loved me but didn't deserve me. I said I loved him and he deserves better than me. Then we uh… made love. *I'm blushing*

Nolan: If you hadn't admitted to loving each other why were you sleeping in the same bed? Did you actually have sex?

Cuddy: No we didn't. And I feel safer with him close to me. *I turn to a smirking House* Not a word!

House: But mom! You never let me have any fun!

Cuddy: I told you not to call me mom!

House: In public. Why is that by the way? *I whisper in your ear* I think it turns you on.

Cuddy: We aren't alone. And shut up.

House: *I laugh* I'll keep that in mind.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You're disgusting.

Nolan: Why is he disgusting?

Cuddy: *I frown* He whispered something extremely sexual in my ear.

House: You didn't deny it.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuddy: *I blush and look down* Doesn't make you less gross if you're right.

House: *I smile* No but it does make me very happy.

Cuddy: Shut up!

House: But m…

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Don't.

House: Fine.

Nolan: Uh… Ok. Does anyone else know about your dad and cutting?

Cuddy: Not my dad! That son of a bitch is my father. Thats it.

Nolan: Does anyone else know about your father and cutting?

Cuddy: Wilson.

Nolan: He knows as much as House?

Cuddy: Yeah.

Nolan: Are you close and told him or is House just a bigger ass than I thought.

Cuddy: Both. I told him and House is a bigger ass than you thought.

House: But you love me.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes smiling* Prove it.

House: *I kiss your cheek* I will. Sometime.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Ok.

Nolan: You tell them both willingly?

Cuddy: Kind of. With House I made a deal. He looked around my House and I told him. The rest he observed. And with Wilson I made a different deal. If he didn't try to admit me to the hospital during my miscarriage I'd tell him why I wasn't freaking out. The rest was manipulation and pestering.

Nolan: This is normal for you?

Cuddy: Yeah.

Nolan: Do they know why you cut yourself?

Cuddy: House does. Wilson doesn't.

Nolan: Why do you?

Cuddy: *I look at House cuddling into him and look down* Uh… House and I were uh… watching… *I'm blushing and hope you don't react* porn…

Nolan: *I'm openly shocked* Why?

Cuddy: I didn't want to… House wanted to annoy me…

Nolan: House!

House: I'd like to clarify. *I'm smirking* I more wanted to turn her on than annoy her. Annoying her I would have just poked her continuously.

Cuddy: House! *I slap you*

House: Well it worked.

Cuddy: Shut up. *I'm blushing*

Nolan: Back to why you cut yourself?

Cuddy: Well House is right… I was turned on… So I uh… *I'm turning bright red* pleasured myself… I knew House could hear…

Nolan: Ok… *I look confused*

Cuddy: I liked it… I knew House could hear… I shouldn't have… let him hear…

House: *I squeeze you and let go*

Nolan: Cuddy. You're a grown woman. Its not wrong to enjoy sexual experiences.

Cuddy: I wasn't alone. *I'm crying a little*

House: *I pull you onto my lap and rock you* Shhh… Shh… Cuddy its ok. Your ok. *I kiss your cheek* Its ok.

Cuddy: *I calm down but don't move*

Nolan: You're a lucky woman.

Cuddy: What?

Nolan: That you have House. He's an ass, but most men don't know what to do when I woman cries. He knew exactly what you needed. And did it without being asked.

Cuddy: *I kiss Houses cheek* Thank you.

Nolan: May I please see your cut?

Cuddy: I would have to take off my shirt.

Nolan: Its up to you.

Cuddy: *I sit up and take off my shirt and bandage hating the attention*

House: *I frown*

Cuddy: *I frown*

Nolan: How are there no scars?

Cuddy: I've been taking an experimental drug.

House: *I frown* You shouldn't take it.

Cuddy: *I sigh* We already talked about it.

Nolan: Oh? How did that conversation go?

Cuddy: He said it could cut my life span in half and I said it was worth it.

Nolan: House how did that make you feel?

House: Mad… *I look at her lovingly* I just don't want to lose her. *I barely whisper*

Cuddy: *I look at you not sure what to say* You… *I kiss you not caring where we are or who's there*

House: *I push you away* Cuddy! *I look at Nolan and back at you*

Cuddy: *I blush and look down* Sorry. That was inappropriate.

Nolan: *I'm smiling* Its ok.

Cuddy: Can I get dressed now?

Nolan: Yes.

Cuddy: Do you have any new bandages?

Nolan: *I give them too you*

House: *I apply your bandage*

Cuddy: *I put on my shirt* Thank you.

Nolan: Do you typically cut yourself in sexual situations?

Cuddy: Only when I like it… and only when I'm not alone. *I avoid eye contact*

House: *I hug you* It's ok Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I don't respond*

House: When did you start?

Cuddy: When I was 10…

House: *I hug you to me more*

Nolan: So sometimes you liked it when you were with your Father?

Cuddy: *I look down crying quietly* Sometimes it didn't hurt…

House: *I feel you crying and I pull you closer and kiss your cheek* Its ok Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I barely whisper* Sometimes it felt good… When I was older…

House: Thats biology. You know that. *I hold you on my lap rocking you*

Cuddy: Hes my fucking father!

House: Its ok. It's not your fault.

Cuddy: I shouldn't have… *I cry into your shoulder*

House: You shouldn't have what? You didn't do anything. *I kiss your head*

Cuddy: *I cry into you*

Nolan: I'm sorry but I'm out of time. *I say looking at the clock*

Cuddy: Ok. *I pull myself together and walk out with House following me* House?

House: Yeah? *I get in your car and look at you*

Cuddy: *I get in and blush* You uh… wanna stop at target?

House: *I look at you confused* Target is closed.

Cuddy: I know. *I remember Wilson is at my house not yours* Uh… Wanna go to your place?

House: Why? *I look at you confused*

Cuddy: *I blush and look down* Forget it.

House: Oh? Why? *I wait a second* Oh… Are you sure?

Cuddy: *I nod* Yeah…

House: *I drive to my place and go in*

Cuddy: *I take your hand and lead you to your bedroom nervously*

House: You're positive? *I look at you*

Cuddy: Yes. *I climb on the bed and kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back*

Cuddy: *I start to take off your shirt*

House: *I pull of your shirt and make sure you're ok with it again*

Cuddy: I'll tell you if I change my mind. Ok? *I pull off your shirt and unbutton your pants*

House: Ok. *I unclasp your bra and pull it off you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you falling down on the bed underneath you*

House: *I pull off your pants and panties and look at you* You're beautiful Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I blush lightly* Thank you.

House: *I kiss your neck*

Cuddy: *I gasp*

House: *I pull back* Are you ok?

Cuddy: *I nod* I'm good. That was good.

House: *I smile and kiss your cheek and down to your nipple and suck on it lightly*

Cuddy: *I gasp but put light pressure on your head so that you can't pull away, never feeling anything more wonderful*

House: *I do the same for the other nipple and kiss down your stomach stopping at your panty line and look up at you*

Cuddy: *I'm breathing heavily in anticipation*

House: *I kiss your public area and the tops of each of your legs*

Cuddy: *I say as one word* Don'tstop! *I say almost desperately opening my legs for you*

House: *I kiss your thighs and look up at you*

Cuddy: *I look down at you breathing heavily*

House: You sure?

Cuddy: *I nod*

House: *I move above you and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I go back between your legs and lick gently*

Cuddy: *I gasp and arch my back*

House: *I do it again and suck on your clit softly*

Cuddy: *I grab at the sheets desperately* House!

House: *I look up at you pulling away* Are you ok?

Cuddy: *I nod* Don'tstop!

House: *I smile and go back to what I was doing and lick your entrance then start to use my tongue inside of you*

Cuddy: *I moan grabbing at the sheets*

House: *I start to finger you and suck and lick your clit*

Cuddy: *I moan more arching my back* Ohmygod!

House: *I pull back and look at you* Are you ready for sex? *I say pulling off my pants*

Cuddy: *I nod breathing heavy*

House: *I grab a condom from my side table and enter you slowly watching your wide eyed expression* Are you ok? We don't have to…

Cuddy: *I look at you* I'm ok…

House: *I pull out and sit next to you* You don't have to lie.

Cuddy: *I sit up* If you want to…

House: I can wait.

Cuddy: *I nod* Thank you. *I blush* I really do like what you were doing before…

House: Do you want me to do that again?

Cuddy: Do you want to?

House: I asked you.

Cuddy: *I nod* I liked that.

House: *I suck on your nipples again*

Cuddy: *I moan softly*

House: *I nip lightly on one*

Cuddy: *I whimper* Hey…

House: *I look at you* I like that noise. Its a very sexy noise.

Cuddy: *I blush* Don't bite me.

House: Sorry. *I pull away*

Cuddy: You don't have to stop… Just don't bite me.

House: *I kiss your neck and push you back down to lay down me over you and kiss each of your nipples gently and move down your stomach*

Cuddy: *I watch you*

House: *I go back down between your legs and lick some more*

Cuddy: *I moan and grab the sheets*

House: *I smile* You like that*

Cuddy: *I blush and nod*

House: *I smile and start to finger you and rub your clit with my thumb*

Cuddy: *I moan and arch my back trying to get it so you're touching me more*

House: *I smile watching your reaction*

Cuddy: *I grab at the sheets desperately and pull them*

House: *I lick just once and stop all together*

Cuddy: No! Don'tstop! *I say desperately*

House: *I laugh* Cuddy. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I frown at you*

House: What do you want? *I say smiling*

Cuddy: Touch me.

House: *I put my hand on your arm*

Cuddy: *I frown at you and put my bra and panties back on* Fine. *I put the rest of my clothes back on*

House: *I get dressed* Wilsons probably getting suspicious.

Cuddy: *I nod* Lets go.

House: *I drive to your house*

Wilson: Where were you two?

House: Dr. Nolans.

Wilson: I called.

House: No you didn't. The phone never went off. Or if it did it was on silent.

Wilson: *I show you the call*

House: Phone must have been on silent.

Wilson: *I look at a clearly nervous Cuddy* You two had sex!

Cuddy: *I blush and look down*

House: We haven't!

Wilson: Cuddy tell me you haven't had sex.

Cuddy: We haven't.

Wilson: Come here.

Cuddy: Why?

Wilson: *I sigh and grab your arm and pull you over*

Cuddy: Wilson! Don't touch me! *I pull away*

Wilson: *I sigh* Cuddy I'm not going to hurt you. *I trace your cheek and jaw and neck over the scruff scratches*

Cuddy: Wilson! *I back up again*

Wilson: You have scruff scratches. Where I touched you. And I'd be willing to bet all over your body if you stripped. Especially your breasts and between your hips.

Cuddy: *I blush* You're wrong.

Wilson: Where did you get the scruff scratches then?

Cuddy: I don't have any. You're imagining things.

Wilson: Yeah. Ok. I did the dishes by the way. And I know you too had sex. Or at the very least came very close. I'm going to sleep now.

Cuddy: You're wrong. We didn't have sex. Thanks for doing the dishes. Good night. *I go to my bedroom and House follows me closing the door behind us* Do I really have scruff scratches all over me?

House: Small ones. I barely noticed them when he pointed them out and I'm more observant than him.

Cuddy: We need to be more careful.

House: *I nod* Ok.

Cuddy: *I sort through my pajamas and put on my white nightgown that you can see through extremely well without anything on underneath it, changing into it in front of you*

House: *I moan*

Cuddy: *I smile at you* Your turn.

House: *I frown for a second and get my pajamas*

Cuddy: What?

House: I just don't like people to see my leg.

Cuddy: *I walk over to you* House. *I pull down your pants looking at your face then look at your leg and kiss the scar*

House: *I let you uncomfortably*

Cuddy: *I get up* I don't care about your damn leg. Its not who you are.

House: It's a part of me.

Cuddy: I don't care. I love you not your leg.

House: *I kiss you and get changed and slip into the bed next to you*

Cuddy: *I smile*

House: *I stare at your boobs through the thin material you're wearing*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Can't you ever think of anything besides my boobs?

House: Yeah. Sometimes I think about your ass.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuddy: *I laugh* Fair enough.

House: *I roll over above you and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I lean up and kiss you back*

House: *I smile and kiss down and suck on your nipple through the thin material of the dress getting it wet and even more see through*

Cuddy: *I gasp and moan* House! Wilsons here! Hes gonna hear me!

House: So? *I go to the other nipple*

Cuddy: *I moan again* He's gonna hear me!

House: Then be quiet. *I kiss your neck*

Cuddy: *I moan trying to be quiet* I don't want him to hear!

House: What's he gonna do? Ground you? Its your house. *I continue to suck on your neck*

Cuddy: *I moan* House if he hears me I'll kill you.

House: *I pull back and look at you* Oh well. *I suck your nipples again through the material and hitch it up so that it's no longer covering your stomach and start to finger you*

Cuddy: *I moan* House!

Wilson: *I can here everything and I smirk*

House: *I smile at you and put another finger in and rub your clit*

Cuddy: *I gasp and moan loudly and cover my mouth and whisper* House! Stop hes… *I close my eyes moaning forgetting what I was going to say*

House: *I smile and watch you still sucking and kissing your nipples wanting you to cum*

Cuddy: *I'm close moaning loudly forgetting that anything even exists besides you and me*

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I scream into your mouth as I cum*

House: *I smile happy and pull my fingers out and lie next to you*

Cuddy: *I'm breathing hard never having had such an intense orgasam in my life*

House: *I watch you*

Cuddy: *I fall asleep exhausted and happy*

House: *I smile at you and kiss your cheek then smile at the hickey I gave you and fall asleep*

Wilson: *I laugh to myself and go to sleep*

Cuddy: *I wake up in the morning and stumble to the bathroom half asleep with saliva stains on the material over my nipples and partly dried cum on my legs and public area and jump and cover myself with a towel seeing Wilson*

Wilson: *I look at you* No sex?

Cuddy: *I'm blushing* Shut up. And no sex.

Wilson: I could hear you cumming from my house nevermind your couch! And House makes nice hickeys.

Cuddy: *I look down* Wait… Hickey?! *My hand goes to my neck* I'm gonna kill him. And we didn't have sex.

Wilson: I could hear you!

Cuddy: Shut up. And get out. I need to pee.

Wilson: I was here first.

Cuddy: My house. I need to pee.

Wilson: By all means.

Cuddy: What will it take to get you out of my bathroom?

Wilson: Admit you had sex

Cuddy: We didn't.

Wilson: Hickey. If I'm not mistaken saliva stains over the material on your nipples. I heard you orgasam.

Cuddy: *I blush* He touched me. *I look down* Hes very good. But we didn't have sex.

Wilson: *I go back to doing my hair* Don't believe you.

Cuddy: We didn't have sex. Why would I admit to letting him touch me but not to sex?

Wilson: Women are strange creatures.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Get out.

Wilson: Nope.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. Play that way. *I turn on the shower and fog up the mirror grabbing my robe and put it on tieing it*

Wilson: Tired of holding up the towel? *I smirk watching you in the mirror*

Cuddy: If you got out I wouldn't have too.

Wilson: *I shrug* Sorry.

Cuddy: Seriously! I need to pee!

Wilson: Wait till I'm done. Or pee.

Cuddy: Wilson! *I frown*

Wilson: Fine.

Cuddy: Thank you! *I wait till you leave and pee and get in the shower*

Wilson: I'm coming back in.

Cuddy: I'm in the shower!

Wilson: Well I can't see you while you're in there so I'm still coming in. *I go in and fix my hair and shave*

Cuddy: *I hold the knife indecisively knowing I wasn't alone but also knowing House would be disappointed in me and not wanting that*

House: *I wake up from all the noise and go in groggy* What with all the noise? *I go pee*

Wilson: *I smirk* No sex?

House: No sex.

Wilson: I heard you make her cum! And she has a hickey!

Cuddy: For which you will die! *I say through the curtain angrily*

House: For the hickey or the orgasam?

Cuddy: Shut up!

House: *I laugh* No sex. I'm just that good.

Cuddy: *I blush still holding the knife closer to cutting myself embarrassed*

House: *I remember last time you were in the shower you cut yourself and rip open the curtain regardless of if Wilson is there or not* Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I jump and try to hide the knife* God! Can't I have just a little privacy!

Wilson: House what the hell are you doing? *I don't look*

House: *I ignore you and slide my hand down your arm and take the knife out of your hand* Cuddy. *I say disappointed looking at you sadly*

Cuddy: *I look down avoiding eye contact*

Wilson: *I turn around and see your holding a knife and frown and leave figuring you could handle it*

House: Cuddy… *I frown at you disappointed*

Cuddy: *I close the curtain and finish washing myself feeling small under your disappointment and get out and dry off*

House: *I watch you* Why?

Cuddy: I liked it. I shouldn't have asked… *I look at you begging you to understand*

House: Do you think I should cut myself?

Cuddy: What? No!

House: Then why should you?

Cuddy: It was my body.

House: Our bodies.

Cuddy: I liked it.

House: You think I didn't?

Cuddy: Not as much as me. I didn't touch you.

House: *I roll my eyes* Trust me I loved it.

Cuddy: *I look down* Well I shouldn't have asked.

House: *I sigh* Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I look at you* It isn't even that you were with me… It was that Wilson heard us… well me…

House: Cuddy. *I hug you* Why are you so worried about who knows what you do or don't do?

Cuddy: Why aren't you?

House: Because it doesn't matter what they think.

Cuddy: *I sigh* I need to get dressed.

House: Where did you even get the knife?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* My house. I know where I keep my knives.

House: *I frown* Fine. *I look at you* Please don't hurt yourself. You wouldn't want me to.

Cuddy: *I look down* Fair enough.

House: *I hug you*

Cuddy: *I frown at you playfully* Damn hickey! What will people think?

House: Who cares? *I kiss your head* Just wear a turtleneck top.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Shouldn't have too.

House: *I laugh* You have to admit its a sexy hickey.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: Well it is. *I get changed*

Cuddy: *I put on a turtleneck top and a skirt* Its embarrassing!

House: *I smirk* Wilsons probably already told half the hospital by now.

Cuddy: I hope not for his sake.

House: *I roll my eyes* Ready to go?

Cuddy: Yeah. And if you say a word to anyone about what we did… *I frown at you*

House: Ok. I won't say anything. I promise.

Cuddy: Thank you.

House: *I smile* Have fun today. *I drive us to work*

Cuddy: I'm serious.

House: I know. *I kiss your cheek* I won't say a word. And don't do anything wrong… thats my job!

Cuddy: *I sigh* Don't be too much of a reliability.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: House!

House: *I laugh and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I pull away* House! What if someone saw that?!

House: *I frown* Sorry. *I look down*

Cuddy: Just behave. *I walk away* See you.

House: See you. *I go to my office*

Cuddy: *I try to work having a hard time concentrating*

House: *I'm sitting at my desk as the kids walk in*

Taub: O2 stats are dropping.

House: Why? *I add it to the board*

*We do some diagnosing*

Thirteen: So you and Cuddy?

House: Hell no!

Thirteen: You gave her a hickey.

House: I might be good, but I'm not Cuddy good. If I so much as thought about touching her she'd kill me.

Thirteen: Yet you spent the night at her house?

House: I was home.

Thirteen: No you weren't.

House: Yes I was. How would you even know?

Thirteen: Oh, my boss has me break into houses often. You weren't there.

House: What time?

Thirteen: Seven.

House: Oh. I was out.

Thirteen: Doing what?

House: Not your business.

Thirteen: So you were doing Cuddy.

House: No. *I look down* I was at a shrink. Not a damn word.

Thirteen: *I shrug* Ok. Where were you at 8?

House: I was home. Hooker.

Thirteen: Hooker?

House: Yeah.

Thirteen: Didn't know Cuddy was a hooker. *I show you a picture of you with your head between Cuddy's legs*

House: *I stare at you both impressed and mad and grab the phone* How the hell did you get that?! *I pocket it*

Thirteen: *I shrug*

House: Hadley!

Thirteen: I was in your closet.

House: Not a word. To anyone. Any of you. *I sigh* I'll be back.

Thirteen: Gotta go tell mommy?

House: Well shes in a damn nude photo! *I frown at you mad and walk out*

Thirteen: *I laugh* See you when you're done getting yelled at.

House: Call you when its your turn. *I go to Cuddy's office*

Cuddy: *I look up* What?

House: Uh… Thirteen was in my house last night.

Cuddy: What? When? *I look at you*

House: *I take out the photo and show it to you* Then…

Cuddy: *I gasp and look at you panicked* She… Bitch!

House: *I nod* Are you ok?

Cuddy: *I start to pace* Who's seen it?

House: The team.

Cuddy: *I sit down having a panic attack and hold my knees* Thats a lot of people. Thats everyone we know you don't hate! *I'm breathing heavy*

House: *I sit next to you* Cuddy. It's ok. *I hold you*

Cuddy: Everyone we both know and both like have now seen me nude! How is any of that ok?!

House: *I hold you and kiss your head* You'll be ok.

Cuddy: *I look at you and then the picture and point at it* That is not ok. None of that is fucking ok! *I get up* I'm going to fucking kill her!

House: *I text the photos to myself when you can't see then delete them* They are gone.

Cuddy: *I'm clearly mad and embarrassed* I'm going to kill her! She had no right!

House: *I look at you* I'm going to call her down here and you are going to talk to her like a civilized adult. Ok?

Cuddy: *I nod and stand up and start to pace again*

House: *I page Thirteen to your office*

Thirteen: *I come down* Yes? *I sit down*

Cuddy: Why!?

Thirteen: Why were you so nervous? And why did House stop every time you so much as blinked?

Cuddy: You had no right! *I ignore your question*

Thirteen: You tell me and I'll tell you.

Cuddy: You don't have the right to ask me that! You broke in and entered illegally, you took unconcented pornagraphic photos of House and me which is illegal! Why the fuck did you do that?!  
Thirteen: Then arrest me.

Cuddy: Dr. Hadley! Tell me why you did it!

Thirteen: *I shrug* You two are hot together.

Cuddy: *I go to slap you*

House: *I catch your hand and whisper in your ear* Cuddy don't. It's not worth your job. Control yourself. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: Why are you not mad about this?!

House: I am. I just know its not worth it to hit her.

Cuddy: Why are you so damn logical all the time?!

House: Just am.

Cuddy: *I frown at you then turn to Thirteen glaring* Why were you even there?

Thirteen: House kept denying that he was staying at your house. I was gathering proof. *I sigh* I didn't show anyone the picture besides House. It's not my fault everyone on the team is so curious.

Cuddy: Bitch! *I glare at you trying to pull out of House's restraints.

Thirteen: Why are you so upset about this? It's not that big of a deal.

Cuddy: Not a big deal?! *I almost get loose of House who pulls me back to him almost painfully tight* Let me go.

House: No. You don't need to get in trouble for giving her a black eye.

Thirteen: It's not a big deal. Everyone already knows you two are having sex. And you can't see the bandage on the photos. What happened there anyways?

Cuddy: Well apparently I didn't get the fucking memo! *I'm glaring at you still trying to pull away from House*

Thirteen: Cuddy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken the photos. But nothing you can say will make me un-take them or the team un-see them. *I get closer to you and go to pull down your turtleneck*

House: Do it and I'll let her go and do whatever she plans on doing. And I think she might be a little murderous right now.

Thirteen: I back up* I was just going to point out you gave her a hickey which makes it kind of obvious that you've been to Cuddyland.

Cuddy: You took my privacy! *I glare at you and somehow pull away from House and slap you in the face. Hard*

House: *I grab you and pull you back* Cuddy! No!

Cuddy: I'm not a fucking dog! Don't reprimand me like I am!

House: Then don't act like one. *I hold you back again*

Cuddy: Dogs bite and growl. I glared and slapped.


	13. Chapter 13

House: Your acting like a bitch. *I look at you* It's not very nice.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* I'm not a bitch.

House: Thats why I said acting like a bitch not you are a bitch.

Cuddy: Shut up.

Thirteen: I probably deserved that. *I say with my hand to my cheek*

Cuddy: You think?!

Thirteen: You're really strong.

Cuddy: I know. Get out. *I glare at you*

House: Close the door behind you.

Thirteen: *I leave closing the door behind me*

House: *I sit down and hold Cuddy* Are you ok? *I look at you*

Cuddy: *I nod*

House: What do you want to do? Like work or go home or see if you can talk to Dr. Nolan or…

Cuddy: *I look down and look back at you* I don't know what I want. I want to cry. Scream. Hit.

House: Go ahead. Do it. Cry, scream, hit me, throw something.

Cuddy: Hit you?

House: *I shrug* I'm in a hospital if you break any bones. As long as you feel better.

Cuddy: I don't want to hit you. Why would I want to hit you?

House: *I roll my eyes* Sorry. Didn't mean it piss you off.

Cuddy: *I frown* Did you think I would?

House: No. I would have been really surprised if you did but I would be fine…

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. I'm going to work. *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back*

Cuddy: Bye. *I go back to my desk* See you at 6.

House: You sure you're ok? If you need anything at all just tell me.

Cuddy: I'm fine. You should really fire Thirteen though.

House: She was wrong, but she's still a good doctor. *I smirk* And not a half bad photographer. They are really sexy pictures.

Cuddy: You really wanna take her side on this?

House: No. I was just saying. Sorry. What she did was very wrong.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Go away. And if anyone finds out I will take you up on the hit you thing.

House: *I laugh* Ok. See you.

Cuddy: Bye.

House: *I go to my office and the kids are sitting there* Case. Go.

Forman: Is Thirteen still part of the team?

House: Shes not the kid.

*We diagnose her and go to treat and test*

House: Thirteen. Hold back.

Chase: Ohhhhh! You're in trouble!

Forman: Good luck. Was it worth it?

Thirteen: Probably. Update you when hes done.

Forman: *I laugh* Ok. *I walk out with Chase and Taub*

House: Follow me. *I walk out to the balcony with you following and when the door closes I turn and slam you against the wall by the neck harshly*

Thirteen: *I put my hands to my neck wide eyed* House! *I gasp out finding it difficult to breathe*

House: *I ignore you and practically growl* If you EVER even THINK of pulling some shit like that on her again… *I put a little more pressure on your neck* Don't ever even fucking LOOK at her again I will kill you. She deserves her fucking privacy.

Wilson: *I look up from my desk hearing a thump and jump up and run to push you away from Thirteen* House! What the hell? *I look at Thirteen* Are you ok?

Thirteen: Yeah.

Wilson: What the hell House?!

House: *I get up* Are we clear Thirteen?

Thirteen: *I nod and walk away*

House: Good. *I go to my office*

Wilson: House! You just assaulted her! What do you have to say for yourself!

House: She deserved it.

Wilson: House!

House: She broke into my house.

Wilson: You have her break into houses all the time. Are you really surprised? And you're more logical that this. You wouldn't have to do it without good reason… Unless it was feelings… You never know how to act with feelings… She hurt Cuddy didn't she? What did she do?

House: *I ignore you*

Wilson: Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just ask Cuddy what happened.

House: Don't tell her. I don't want her to know.

Wilson: Why not?

House: She would know why I did it and I don't want her to think about it.

Wilson: Why? What happened?

House: I haven't been able to trust you lately.

Wilson: I didn't say a word about the hickey.

House: You were saying we had sex and spreading it around.

Wilson: I had no proof. It was my master plan to get you two to conspire against me and get together in the process.

House: *I roll my eyes* I don't believe you.

Wilson: Fine. *I continue to Cuddy's office*

House: Wilson! I don't want her to know.

Wilson: Why not?

House: Because if she knew she would be pissed. And I'm already worried about what she might do.

Wilson: Awww… You care!

House: Shut up! *I walk away* Go talk to her then.

Wilson: Just tell me!

House: No.

Wilson: Fine: *I go towards Cuddy's office*

House: *I sigh* Your office.

Wilson: Ok. *I follow you to my office* Why did you do that?

House: *I look down* Cuddy and I were at my house when she was there. We didn't know she was there…

Wilson: Ok… So?

House: She was in my closet.

Wilson: Oh?

House: *I look down then pull out my phone and show you one of the pictures frowning*

Wilson: *I take the phone looking at the picture then look up at you* I thought you said you didn't have sex with her.

House: I never put my penis in her! I never even took it out of my pants. We didn't have sex.

Wilson: *I show you the picture* Your head is between her legs!

House: *I take the phone back* Shut up. Not a word to Cuddy about what I did.

Wilson: *I shrug* No promises.

House: Please. *I frown*

Wilson: You had oral sex.

House: Preformed. She didn't touch me.

Wilson: Just admit you had sex.

House: I had sex.

Wilson: With Cuddy.

House: I didn't.

Wilson: Do you love her?

House: Thirteen? Shes hot, but no.

Wilson: *I roll my eyes* Do you love Cuddy?

House: Shes really hot but no. *I get up and go to leave*

Wilson: Why not?

House: I don't love anyone.

Wilson: Why?

House: I just don't.

Wilson: Why don't you love her?

House: *I ignore you and go to leave*

Wilson: Then why did you do it?

House: What do you mean?

Wilson: I mean that was irrational. You are never irrational, except when it comes to feelings. Then you don't know what to do and you freak.

House: Shut up. I don't love her. And even if I did it wouldn't be your business.

Wilson: Except that you do love her.

House: I don't.

Wilson: You are telling me the truth?

House: Yes.

Wilson: Than explain the rationale. If it was a hooker you wouldn't be upset she saw you. You'd be more disappointed she didn't join in than that she saw you.

House: She shouldn't have been in my room. And she shouldn't have taken pictures of me.

Wilson: Tell me the truth or I'll tell Cuddy what you did.

House: I don't hate her as much as I say I do.

Wilson: *I smirk* Not good enough.

House: Then just tell her. *I frown*

Wilson: Are you really that afraid of your own emotions House?!

House: I'm not afraid of shit. *I glare at you* Tell her, don't, I don't care. Not enough to stop you. *I walk out*

Wilson: You're pathetic! *I yell after you*

House: Great! Tell Cuddy that too!

Wilson: *I sigh and go back to work*

House: *I go to my office*

Thirteen: *I'm waiting there my throat bruised and pretty sure I have a concussion* Do you want me to quit? Because if you do just tell me and I'll leave.

House: No. You're a good doctor. But if you ever do something like that again…

Thirteen: Do you love her?

House: Not what we are talking about.

Thirteen: But do you?

House: No.

Thirteen: Then why did you only yell about her?

House: Shut up.

Thirteen: You love her. *I smile* It's… sweet.

House: I don't love her. I simply don't hate her as much as I claim I do.

Thirteen: You love her! *I make kissy faces at you*

House: I don't. Shut up or I will fire you. Go do your damn job.

Thirteen: I'm concussed. Thats a week off.

House: Then go home. Yours. Not mine or Cuddy's.

Thirteen: Fine. *I walk out* Tell Cuddy I'm sorry.

House: Tell her yourself.

Thirteen: Ok. *I go to Cuddy's office and knock on the door*

Cuddy: What? *I don't look up doing my work*

Thirteen: *I come in* Uh…

Cuddy: *I look up at you and raise my eyebrows* Who else did you piss off today?

Thirteen: You don't know? *I nod* Ok. I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong and I'm sorry.

Cuddy: Seriously what happened?

Thirteen: *I look at you* If you don't know then the person who did it doesn't want you to know and I'm not messing with that.

Cuddy: Why would they not want me to know then?

Thirteen: Honestly I don't know. I thought it was your plan actually.

Cuddy: So it's someone who knows. Chase wouldn't, Forman loves you, Taub wouldn't either. So House did it.

Thirteen: No, actually.

Cuddy: Oh… *I look confused and go back to doing my work*

Thirteen: I'm sorry Cuddy. *I walk out*

Cuddy: *I ignore you*

Chase: *I go to House* Did you fire Thirteen?

House: No.

Chase: Really?

House: Yes. No get out. *I walk out and go to see Cuddy*

Cuddy: *I'm in the bathroom cleaning a fresh cut*

House: Cuddy hurry up!

Cuddy: House! *I say surprised and wash my hands finishing up*

House: *I knock impatiently*

Cuddy: *I open the door* You see Thirteen? Shes pretty beat up.

House: You didn't hit her that hard…

Cuddy: So you don't know anything about that?

House: No.

Cuddy: *I look at you clearly not believing you* You sure? I won't be mad.

House: I don't know anything about her being beat up.

Cuddy: Yeah ok. What do you want then?

House: I'm bored.

Cuddy: You have a case. And a best friend to whine too.

House: He's too busy trying to get me to admit we had sex.

Cuddy: And you have a case.

House: Solved.

Cuddy: Great. Go get another one.

House: Not that bored.

Cuddy: What do you want then?

House: I need to check.

Cuddy: I'm fine. You just want to see me nude.

House: I need to see! Although I won't deny I want to see you nude too.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Fine. *I'm worried*

House: Good. *I pull you to the bathroom in your office*

Cuddy: *I strip nervously*

House: *I undo the bandage and look at you looking sad and disappointedly* Cuddy… *I say disappointed*

Cuddy: Please don't look at me that way… *I look away unable to bear it*

House: *I frown* Cuddy.

Cuddy: What? *I put my clothes back on*

House: You know better. *I look you in the eye*

Cuddy: *I look away* Shut up.

House: *I kiss your cheek* Please don't hurt yourself.

Cuddy: *I frown* You shouldn't care.

House: But I do.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Please don't tell anyone.

House: Cuddy you can't keep doing this.

Cuddy: I know. I'm sorry.

House: Are you really?

Cuddy: *I don't respond*

House: *I sigh* If you do it again I have to tell.

Cuddy: Ok. *I frown and walk out*

House: *I realize its time to go to Dr. Nolans and I go*

Nolan: It's been a while since I saw you on your own.

House: *I nod* Yeah. So much has happened too. *I sit across from you*

Nolan: What do you want to talk about?

House: I uh… We uh… after Cuddy's last appointment.

Nolan: You what?

House: I performed oral sex on her. *I look down embarrassed for her*

Nolan: Oh… Why are you telling me this? This is a milestone for Cuddy, not for you.

House: Thirteen broke into my apartment.

Nolan: Ok?

House: She was in my closet. *I show you the picture frowning*

Nolan: *I look at it* Does Cuddy know?

House: Yeah. She yelled at Thirteen. *I pocket the phone*

Nolan: How did you react?

House: I uh… You don't want to know.

Nolan: Yes I do.

House: I got her onto my balcony and… *I look down* I pushed her against the wall by the throat and yelled at her. She has a concussion and a bruised esophagus.

Nolan: House! *I sigh* What did you say.

House: *I blush and look down* I yelled about Cuddy's privacy.


	14. Chapter 14

Nolan: Why are you SO embarrassed when it comes to her? You never get embarrassed otherwise?

House: I uh… I love her… It's not logical. Feelings, they aren't logical. Nothing about her, how I feel about her, is logical. I can't figure it out. I don't know. *I frown* I don't like not knowing.

Nolan: Why?

House: I just don't like not knowing.

Nolan: What does Wilson say about that?

House: You town should get dinner sometime. You seem to think very highly of him. *I frown* He thinks when she left I was heartbroken and I'm afraid of being hurt.

Nolan: She?

House: My ex.

Nolan: You can't even say her name?

House: Stacy.

Nolan: Why didn't you say her name in the first place?

House: Stupid name. Great ass.

Nolan: *I roll my eyes* Do you think hes right? Thats why you're so sensitive about your emotions?

House: I'm not sensitive. And only an idiot trusts after it's proved you can't.

Nolan: So you don't trust Cuddy? Wilson?

House: No.

Nolan: Why not?

House: Why, should I?

Nolan: Yes.

House: Why?

Nolan: You love her.

House: So?

Nolan: Doesn't Cuddy trust you?

House: She does… She shouldn't.

Nolan: Why?

House: Because people suck. I am on the higher end of suckyness.

Nolan: No wonder you can't come to terms with your emotions for others. You hate yourself.

House: Shut up.

Nolan: Am I wrong?

House: Shut up. It's time for me to go. *I walk out and go to work to pick up Cuddy*

Cuddy: *I look up* Hi.

House: Ready to go?

Cuddy: Yeah. *I pick up*

House: *I grab your arm* I love you Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I take your arm off me and look at you sadly*

House: *I nod trying to hide my hurt* Do you want me to go home or to your house?

Cuddy: I don't know. *I look down* I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

House: *I hand you your keys and frown*

Cuddy: Do you need a ride home? You came with me this morning…

House: I'll get a taxi if you don't want to see me.

Cuddy: I can drive you.

House: Thanks. *I get in with you and you drop me off*

Cuddy: See you.

House: *I go in and drink until I pass out*

Cuddy: *I can't fall asleep without you so I have to take a sleeping pill*

House: *I wake up in the morning and go to work hungover*

Wilson: *I go to your office* Where were you?

House: At my house.

Wilson: You're hungover?! *I pull you out to the balcony* Whats wrong?

House: Doesn't matter.

Wilson: Should I ask Cuddy?

House: Have fun. Just leave me the fuck alone! *I go to my office*

Wilson: *I go to Cuddy's office* What did you do to him?

Cuddy: What? *I look up a little guilty*

Wilson: Well?

Cuddy: He told me he loved me…

Wilson: You didn't say it back?

Cuddy: I uh… *I look down* I can't bring him down with me. *I frown* He shouldn't be with me.

Wilson: You should have thought about that before you fucked him! He's fragile! You know that. He gave you the little pieces of his heart he has left. If they broke again they would be too small to pick back up again! You can't let him get so close and then not love him! Or more likely not love yourself enough to love him!

Cuddy: *I look down* I didn't mean to hurt him. And I didn't have sex with him.

Wilson: Thats what you got from all that?!

Cuddy: I didn't mean to hurt him.

Wilson: But you did.

Cuddy: I know. *I frown*

Wilson: Do you love him?

Cuddy: I don't know.

Wilson: You trust him?

Cuddy: Yes.

Wilson: You like him a lot. Why did you let him go?

Cuddy: I shouldn't have let him get so close. *I look down crying silently* It was selfish of me. I couldn't let him closer. I would just hurt him more.

Wilson: I don't think you could have. *I look at you and see you're crying and sigh* So it's not that you don't love him, its that you don't love you?

Cuddy: *I glare at you wiping the tears off my face* Shut up. I don't need to defend myself to you. So fuck off.

Wilson: *I look at you with pity* You don't just not love yourself, you really hate yourself don't you?

Cuddy: Shut up. *I go sit in the chair in the corner* Get out of my office.

Wilson: Why?

Cuddy: *I look at you glaring* Get out.

Wilson: Why do you hate yourself?

Cuddy: *I look down and hold my knees too me* Get. The fuck. Out. *I glare at you*

Wilson: You are amazing.

Cuddy: Are you flirting with me?

Wilson: No. You are amazing. You should think about that. If you think I like you that way then think about that too. That means you're really likable. *I walk out and go to House's office*

House: *I'm holding a bottle of vicodin*

Wilson: House! *I grab the bottle from you* You can't go back. It's not your leg. I know it hurts. It will hurt. But it gets better.

House: *I glare at you* I know when my leg hurts. Give me the damn pills.

Wilson: House. *I pocket the pills*

House: I need them. Give them too me.

Wilson: You need to talk to Cuddy. You don't need vicodin.

House: No I need vicodin. I don't need Cuddy.

Wilson: You love her!

House: I always thought of vicodin as a guy.

Wilson: Go talk to Cuddy. You can't avoid it forever.

House: Pills.

Wilson: No. *I walk away*

House: *I follow you and almost fall* Wilson!

Wilson: *I lock you out of my office from both doors and go to work*

House: *I go back to my office not able to do anything about it and plot against you*

Cuddy: *I go up to your office*

House: *I look up and go back to what I was doing ignoring you*

Cuddy: Are you ok?

House: My leg hurts.

Cuddy: I'm sorry.

House: Wilson took my vicodin.

Cuddy: Are you drunk?

House: Hungover.

Cuddy: Why?

House: My leg hurt.

Cuddy: How bad?

House: More than usual. What do you want.

Cuddy: I'm sorry.

House: I don't want to talk about it.

Cuddy: Wilson didn't let you have your vicodin.

House: Yeah.

Cuddy: Good.

House: You like me in pain?

Cuddy: I'm sorry your leg hurts. But you don't need the goddamned vicodin.

House: My leg hurts.

Cuddy: Like it did after Stacy?

House: Fuck you. *I glare at you*

Cuddy: *I sigh* I'm sorry. I don't know what to say.

House: This isn't about you. My leg just hurts.

Cuddy: Look at me.

House: What. *I look at you bored*

Cuddy: I didn't mean to hurt you. I just… I don't know.

House: *I don't respond*

Cuddy: *I sigh* Do you want to keep dating or are you breaking up with me?

House: What do you want to do?

Cuddy: Just answer the damned question House!

House: I don't know.

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath* I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. Just update me when you know what you want to do please.

House: Are you ok? Have you? *I eye your stomach*

Cuddy: No.

House: No you aren't ok or no you havent?

Cuddy: No. *I walk away*

House: Cuddy which one? *I limp after you*

Cuddy: Doesn't matter.

House: *I grab your wrist* Yes it does.

Cuddy: Don't touch me. *I pull away*

House: Why? *I look at you shocked*

Cuddy: *I don't say anything*

House: Are you ok? *I look at you concerned*

Cuddy: No.

House: What's wrong?

Cuddy: Nothing. *I start walking away again*

House: Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I ignore you*

House: *I follow you to your office* Have you cut yourself?

Cuddy: No. I don't want to talk.

House: Well tell me what's wrong?

Cuddy: I hurt you. I'm sorry.

House: Why don't you want me to touch you? It wasn't sexual at all.

Cuddy: *I ignore you*

House: *I run my finger down your cheek and neck stopping right before your breast*

Cuddy: *I back up my breathing shakey* Don't.

House: Why not? *I look at you curiously*

Cuddy: House. *I frown*

House: Cuddy.

Cuddy: House, please don't do this.

House: Do what?

Cuddy: This! *I look at you* Make me like you. *I look down* Make me love you. I want you to stop touching me. When you touch me I don't feel the same. I don't think the same. I don't think period. So don't touch me.

House: What do you think when I'm not touching you?

Cuddy: You're an ass. But I like you anyways.

House: And when I am touching you?

Cuddy: *I blush and look down* I think 'oh god hes touching me' and 'don't stop' stuff like that.

House: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Cuddy: I don't know… I uh… I don't want you to stop.

House: Then why do you keep telling me to stop?

Cuddy: It's more addicting than vicodin. Hell its more addicting than heroin. *I look down and pull at an invisible thread on mt shirt* One touch and I'm hooked. If we aren't going to continue this relationship I need to quit you.

House: *I look at you* You want to stop?

Cuddy: It's up to you.

House: Do you love me?

Cuddy: Yes. I do. I just… *I frown* I'm sorry about yesterday…

House: What happened?

Cuddy: I don't like being looked at like I did something wrong. I don't like it when you're disappointed in me. *I look down* I guess I was trying to push you away.

House: Do you still want to push me away?

Cuddy: The one part I want you to leave alone you won't regardless of if we're together or not.

House: Yes or no?

Cuddy: No.

House: *I take a step closer to you and pull you too me so we are pressed close together*

Cuddy: *My heart is beating out of my chest* House…

House: I love you. *I kiss your head*

Cuddy: *I can feel your heartbeat against me and the effect is dizzying* I… uh… what?

House: *I laugh* You weren't kidding about that can't think thing.

Cuddy: Hey! *I pull away from you* Shut up!

House: *I laugh* I'll remember that.

Cuddy: *I blush* I love you too.

House: You're about a minute and a half late. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: Shut up.

House: Or what?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Or I'll abstain.

House: Good.

Cuddy: Good?!

House: Last time you hurt yourself.

Cuddy: That was different.

House: How?

Cuddy: With you its different… It was because so many people knew. Not because you knew.

House: And the first time? Can't say it wasn't me. I was the only one there.

Cuddy: Its different when I want them to know.

House: Oh… *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I smile at you* I love you.

Cuddy: Mmm?

House: *I laugh*

Cuddy: Work time.

House: I don't have a case.

Cuddy: House!

House: You want to assign me a case? I'm hung over.

Cuddy: Clinic until its time to go home.

House: Thats like 3 hours!

Cuddy: Well go. Get to work.

House: I'll be good. I promise!

Cuddy: Clinic now go.

House: But mooommmm!

Cuddy: House go! *I point a little turned on*

House: *I notice* But mommmm I don't wanna!

Cuddy: Out! *I look at you*

House: *I laugh* You're so turned on.

Cuddy: Clinic now! *I blush*

House: *I laugh stepping closer*

Cuddy: Wrong direction House!


	15. Chapter 15

House: *I push you to the wall playfully getting really close arms wrapped around you*

Cuddy: *I gasp* House!

House: *I smile* Can you form a full sentence?

Cuddy: I uh… kiss? *I look at you* Kiss me?

House: Close enough. *I kiss your cheek and slip a hand down your pants*

Cuddy: *My heart is beating out of my chest and I'm super turned on* Mmmm…

House: *I pull my hand back out* You are super turned on.

Cuddy: *I blush and catch your hand*

House: Nope.

Cuddy: *I pout* Please?

House: No. *I back up*

Cuddy: *I frown at you* House! You don't do that and then just stop!

House: *I laugh* I was simply checking if I was right. Which I was by the way.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: *I smile at you and pull you into your bathroom and kiss your neck*

Cuddy: *I gasp*

House: *I unbutton your shirt and kiss the tops of your breasts then untie your bandage and check your cuts*

Cuddy: *I suppress a moan* Hey! *I push you away and fix the bandage* You sneaky bastard! If you wanted to check that just fucking ask! *I frown at you*

House: *I laugh* Thats not as fun though. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: You're already horny and half undressed…

Cuddy: Mmmmm? *I nod at you*

House: *I smile and kiss the tops of your breasts again then take off your bra completely and suck on your nipples*

Cuddy: *I try not to moan*

House: *I kiss your bandage above your belly button and unzip your skirt*

Cuddy: *I watch you*

House: *I pull down your skirt and panties* Step out of them.

Cuddy: *I kick them to the side*

House: *I look at you* Spread your legs.

Cuddy: *I spread my legs for you*

House: *I finger you*

Cuddy: *I try not to moan*

House: *I finger you faster with another finger*

Cuddy: *I can't stop myself from moaning and blush*

House: *I smile and go faster and start to lick and use my other hand to caress your breast*

Cuddy: House! *I moan trying to stay quiet*

House: *I suck your clit expertly still fingering you and caressing your breast*

Cuddy: *I moan loudly close to cumming*

House: Shhhh. *I pull away for a second to say it and go back to doing what I was doing*

Cuddy: *I scream into my hand cumming*

House: *I smile and lick my fingers and you clean* You taste really good.

Cuddy: *I blush* Thank you… I think.

House: *I laugh* I take it you liked it?

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: *I laugh* Sorry.

Cuddy: *I start to get dressed*

House: *I smile*

Cuddy: *I get dressed* Clinic.

House: But… Please?

Cuddy: Sorry. I have to work.

House: Ok. *I frown and go take a nap in clinic room one*

Cuddy: *I go in a few hours later* House! Clinic hours are not naptime!

House: Are you sure? *I look at the clock*

Cuddy: *I sigh* You are an ass.

House: Still love yours. *I smile at you and get up* My house or yours?

Cuddy: Yours.

House: Ok. *I drive us to my house and sit on the couch with word association*

Cuddy: *I sit next to you* What's the winner get?

House: If you win I'll do something you want. Not something for the hospital though.

Cuddy: Ok. And if you win?

House: I don't know.

Cuddy: What do you want?

House: You don't want to know.

Cuddy: *I sigh* What is it?

House: *I shrug* Nevermind. I'll figure it out when I win.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* So something sexual. I'm guessing its not sex because you would just say that. Not something to me because you did that. You want me to touch you?

House: *I don't answer and grab a card* A

Cuddy: boy

House: named

Cuddy: Greg

House: doesn't

Cuddy: have

House: a

Cuddy: dog

House: because

Cuddy: he

House: is

Cuddy: irresponsible

House: but

Cuddy: he

House: has

Cuddy: a

House: job

Cuddy: where

House: he

Cuddy: does

House: work

Cuddy: *I snort* Yeah right!

House: I win! *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* What do you want. *I look at you*

House: Best 2 out of 3?

Cuddy: What do you want? I want to know even if I don't have to do it.

House: Then what do you want?

Cuddy: Uh… I have to think. You tell me first. I asked first.

House: *I shrug*

Cuddy: House!

House: You wouldn't do it anyways.

Cuddy: How do you know?

House: Just do. What do you want.

Cuddy: *I frown* House! Tell me.

House: Why?

Cuddy: I'm curious person.

House: You tell me first.

Cuddy: You are such a little kid! I asked first.

House: So I'm a little kid and you're not?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Just tell me.

House: *I sigh* Fine. I want a blow job.

Cuddy: No! *I pause for a second and look at you* Wait… How did you know that I wouldn't do it?

House: *I shrug* I just know you.

Cuddy: Bull.

House: No it's not. It's the truth.

Cuddy: I don't believe you.

House: How would I have concrete proof you don't do that?

Cuddy: *I frown* Fair enough.

House: *I look at you* What did you want?

Cuddy: I don't know.

House: I had to tell you!

Cuddy: *I shrug* I honestly don't know.

House: Come on! Just come up with something!

Cuddy: I want pizza.

House: Pizza? Thats lame!

Cuddy: What did you want me to say?

House: I don't know. But not pizza!

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I want what I want. You have to come up with something else. Because I am not doing that.

House: *I laugh* I knew you wouldn't! Hand job?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You're disgusting.

House: Is that a no?

Cuddy: No… But you're disgusting.

House: *I laugh* 2 out of 3?

Cuddy: Ok. *I draw the card* Love

House: is

Cuddy: like

House: a

Cuddy: butterfly

House: *I recognise the song* as

Cuddy: soft

House: and

Cuddy: simple

House: as

Cuddy: a

House: sigh

Cuddy: the

House: multicolored

Cuddy: moods

House: of

Cuddy: love

House: just

Cuddy: like

House: their

Cuddy: satin

House: wings

Cuddy: love

House: makes

Cuddy: your

House: heart

Cuddy: feel

House: strange

Cuddy: inside

House: it

Cuddy: flutters

House: like

Cuddy: soft

House: wings

Cuddy: in

House: flight

Cuddy: love

House: is

Cuddy: like

House: a

Cuddy: butterfly

House: a

Cuddy: strange

House: and

Cuddy: gentle

House: thing

Cuddy: *I frown* I don't know the next word.

House: I win! *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back pushing you down underneath me this time*

House: *I let you take charge*

Cuddy: *I take your hand and put it on my ass*

House: *I smile and kiss you more*

Cuddy: *I sigh and pull back* Touch me! *I take your other hand and put it on my boob*

House: *I laugh and unbutton your shirt and slip my hand inside*

Cuddy: *I smile and unbutton your shirt* Bedroom…

House: *I pick you up and bring you to the bedroom then lie down and give you all control*

Cuddy: *I take off your shirt and mine and put your hands on my bra clasp kissing you*

House: *I start to rub your breasts never breaking the kiss*

Cuddy: *I moan and unbutton your pants then straddle you*

House: *I start to lightly squeeze and rub your nipples*

Cuddy: *I moan and slide your hands down to my skirt*

House: *I unzip it and pull it as far down as your position allows along with your panties*

Cuddy: *I laugh* One second. *I get off you and take them off then get back on you* Better.

House: *I laugh and lean up to kiss you and pull back* Ow. Why do girls do that?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Not that ba… Oh!

House: *I laugh and start to rub your pussy cutting you off*

Cuddy: *I moan and move against your fingers*

House: *I smile getting a little bit of a lap dance when you do that, even if its not much*

Cuddy: *I get off you and pull off your pants and boxers and start giving you a hand job*

House: *I moan even though you're really horrible at it and go back to rubbing your pussy*

Cuddy: I suck at this don't I? *I moan and stop you*

House: *I kiss you* Does it matter?

Cuddy: *I stop you* Yes.

House: *I sigh* You aren't very good but I don't care.

Cuddy: Well I feel guilty.

House: Why? *I look at you funny* It's not like you need to be good. I don't care if you are or not.

Cuddy: *I look at you* But when you touch me… everything you do to me feels SO good… *I look down* I'm not doing that for you…

House: *I laugh and kiss you* Fine. You do it like this. *I take your hand and use it to jack off*

Cuddy: *I blush* Oh… So like this? *I try to do that but know I'm doing it wrong*

House: *I smile* Yeah. *I shift you so that I can finger you*

Cuddy: *I moan and kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back and use my other hand to caress your nipple*

Cuddy: *I moan* Mmmm… House?

House: Hm?

Cuddy: I'm… sex?

House: *I look at you* What?

Cuddy: *I blush and stop you* I think I'm ready for sex.

House: Are you sure?

Cuddy: *I look at you* Be nice?

House: Of course.

Cuddy: Then yes. *I climb on top of you*

House: Wait! I'm not wearing a condom…

Cuddy: You have STDs?

House: Don't think so but I could.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. But get a STD panel tomorrow.

House: Ok. Tomorrow. *I put on a condom and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I put you into me and lower myself slowly and give myself time to adjust*

House: *I put my hands on your hips and watch you carefully*


	16. Chapter 16

Cuddy: *I move slowly and moan softly*

House: *I moan and start to move with you*

Cuddy: *I moan more loudly*

House: *I pick up the pace still watching you carefully*

Cuddy: *I moan more moving in time with you*

House: *I moan and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back close to cumming*

House *I end the kiss moaning*

Cuddy: *I start to scream*

House: *I stop* Cuddy are you ok? *I look at you concerned*

Cuddy: *I try to get you to move again* Please! *I'm cumming*

House: *I catch on* Oh! *I move again and cum*

Cuddy: *I roll over panting*

House: *I throw away the condom* Cuddy. *I pull you too me*

Cuddy: *I lean into you* House?

House: Yeah? *I nuzzle your neck*

Cuddy: *I look at you* Why did you stop when I was… uh…

House: *I look down* It took a second to realize why you screamed. I thought I had hurt you or something.

Cuddy: Oh. *I look down* Is it weird that I screamed?

House: No. I just was so focused on making sure I didn't hurt you that I automatically thought shit bad stop before good keep going. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: Oh.

House: *I smile* I love you.

Cuddy: I know. *I kiss you and get tangled so I have a leg between yours and you have a leg between mine*

House: You don't kick in your sleep do you? *I say a little nervously*

Cuddy: *I laugh* No. I don't kick.

House: Good. Night Cuddy.

Cuddy: Goodnight House. *I fall asleep*

House: *I hold you then fall asleep hours later*

Cuddy: *I wake up in the morning happily and wake you up*

House: *I look at you still having morning eyes* Huh? *I rub my eyes and look again and smile realizing you're naked* Hi.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes still smiling* It's morning.

House: *I look at the clock* Too early!

Cuddy: *I laugh* Sorry.

House: *I pull you down to me and kiss your cheek* I've been telling you for years you need to get laid.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Very funny.

House: Well was I wrong?

Cuddy: Just because it was nice doesn't mean I needed it. Now shut up I need to take a shower. *I get up and go take a shower*

House: *I roll over and go back to sleep*

Cuddy: *I finish my shower and get dressed and come back out and sigh and roll my eyes and wake you up again* I'm getting some major deja vu. I could've sworn I did this not even half an hour ago.

House: Goodmorning beautiful.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I don't have my makeup on yet.

House: I know.

Cuddy: *I laugh and smile at you* Well thank you then.

House: *I get up and go pee and wash my hands*

Cuddy: *I brush my hair sitting on the bed*

House: *I peek my head out the door cautious* Hey Cuddy?

Cuddy: Yeah?

House: I hope you didn't but I need to check just in case.

Cuddy: I didn't. I'm not going to. I'm fine. *I look at you* Promise.

House: Good. But I need to confirm that.

Cuddy: Fine. *I take off my top and bandage*

House: *I come over and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I push you away hesitantly* Can't be late to work. *I rebandage and put on my shirt and brush my hair*

House: *I smile* Why not be late?

Cuddy: *I look at you* Because I'm busy. *I kiss your cheek* Sorry.

House: *I laugh* Have fun at work. *I get dressed and brush my teeth*

Cuddy: Thanks. Damn I don't have a toothbrush here.

House: You can use mine.

Cuddy: Ew.

House: *I kiss you quickly* Is that ew?

Cuddy: *I laugh* No. But its different.

House: I its not like its been anywhere but my mouth. You admitted sharing saliva isn't gross.

Cuddy: Not when we're kissing. Thats different though.

House: Yeah? How?

Cuddy: Less thorough.

House: More spit.

Cuddy: Fine thats ew too then.

House: Fine. We'll never kiss again then.

Cuddy: *I frown a little* But…

House: If you think its so eww.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I'm not using your toothbrush.

House: Ok. *I sit next to you on the bed*

Cuddy: You are getting a STD panel today.

House: Ok, but I should use a condom regardless.

Cuddy: Why?

House: Well you know those little things that resemble humans? Those come out of people when they don't use condoms or birth control.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I know that. But I want kids. If you don't have STDs why use a condom?

House: *I frown a little and don't respond*

Cuddy: *I look at you and sigh* I didn't even ask if you wanted kids did I?

House: No you didn't. But it's not my body that it'd come out of so I guess it doesn't matter.

Cuddy: Well do you want kids?

House: I don't want to fight.

Cuddy: We won't.

House: I'm not father material. *I look at you* I'm barely boyfriend material… If I am at all.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Never thought you would have low self esteem of all the people I know.

House: I don't. I'm just aware that I wouldn't be a good father. I'm fine with that fact. I just don't want to have a kid with you and then disappoint you and leave you with a fatherless kid.

Cuddy: So in your world if you're not the worlds greatest dad I'm going to leave you?

House: No. But if I do something stupid you will.

Cuddy: I've put up with a lot of shit from you. I'm not leaving you.

House: If you do that baby will never have a father. And I wouldn't be a good father in the first place.

Cuddy: Better than some fathers.

House: *I look down* I just don't want to have any children.

Cuddy: What if we were married?

House: Are you proposing?

Cuddy: What? No… Why? Do you want me too?

House: *I look at you* No.

Cuddy: *I go to respond and close my mouth not knowing how to respond not sure if I was hurt or relieved*

House: *I sigh* Cuddy, are you ok?

Cuddy: I don't know. *I look at you confused*

House: How do you feel?

Cuddy: I don't know how to feel. *I look down* I don't know if I'm hurt or not.

House: Cuddy. I love you. I just don't want to get married yet. To anyone.

Cuddy: To anyone? What did you think I thought I would think it was just you didn't want to get married to me? Or are you just trying cover up that you would rather get married to someone other than me?

House: *I sigh* Cuddy, don't be ridiculous. I love you. We can get married. I'm just not ready yet. I promise I will marry you one day. If you still want to when I'm ready.

Cuddy: *I half smile* We will?

House: Yes. If you still want me when I'm ready.

Cuddy: *I smile* Will we uh… have kids?

House: *I frown* Cuddy.

Cuddy: So no?

House: Why do you even want kids?

Cuddy: *I frown* I want someone who needs me. Someone who will love me. Who I can spoil rotten and protect.

House: Oh…

Cuddy: Why don't you want kids? Besides that you think you'd suck as a dad. Which you wouldn't. Or wouldn't be the worst if you were.

House: You do realize there are very few living things I hate right? There's Wilson and Cameron and Thirteen… *I look at you* Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You're an idiot.

House: *I hit my head jokingly* Oh! Now how could I forget about someone so important? My Oma!

Cuddy: Anyone else?

House: No… no I don't think so.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Last time you see my breasts. *I look at you jokingly*

House: *I sigh* I suppose that I don't hate all of you. I really love your ass.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Yeah. No seeing that either.

House: *I smile* And your mouth… *I kiss you* and your cheek… *I kiss your cheek* and your neck… *I kiss your neck* and your shoulders… *I kiss one of your shoulders* and your arms… *I kiss one of your arms* and one of your hands… *I kiss your hands* and your fingers… *I kiss five of your fingers* and your chest… *I kiss your chest above your breasts*

Cuddy: *I'm breathing heavily extremely turned on*

House: And your breasts… *I kiss both your breasts over the fabric* and your stomach… *I kiss your belly button* and your thighs… *I kiss the top of one of your thighs* and your calves… *I kiss the top of one of your calves* and your foot… *I kiss one of your feet* and your toes… *I kiss five of your toes* But you know what I don't like? I don't like these. *I kiss about where your cuts are*

Cuddy: That… how… *I look at you* uh…

House: *I laugh* What?

Cuddy: How did… *I blush* why?

House: *I look at you* How did what? Why what?

Cuddy: How did that feel so… wow? *I blush*

House: You tell me. Its your body that felt it. Why what?

Cuddy: Same question different phrasing.

House: You sure? I thought it would be why did it turn you on?

Cuddy: *I blush* Did not.

House: *I smirk* Really?

Cuddy: Really.

House: *I slip my hand in your pants*

Cuddy: *I jump a little and suppress a moan* Hey! No!

House: *I laugh* Fine, no. *I pull back out and show you my very wet fingers* You sure about that didn't turn you on thing?

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: Don't lie. I always know when you're lying.

Cuddy: I won a pie eating contest by eating 5 pies in college before I knew you.

House: Lie.

Cuddy: Truth.

House: Also lie.

Cuddy: How?

House: You have a tell.

Cuddy: What's my tell?

House: If I told you you're tell you would fix it and I wouldn't be able to tell anymore.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Fine.

House: You don't want me to touch you?

Cuddy: *I hesitate* I'll be late to work.

House: Thats not an answer.

Cuddy: Don't touch me.

House: Thats a demand not an answer to the question.

Cuddy: Fine. I don't want you to touch me. But a bit further south I do. Happy? *I frown at you*

House: *I smile* A little actually. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I try to pull away and you don't let me and I start to panic a little my heart beating fast*

House: *I keep kissing you thinking you're turned on not scared and push you onto the bed*

Cuddy: *I try to push you off me again starting to cry a little*

House: *I pull back feeling you cry and look at you backing away against the wall* I… Did I… *I look at you* I didn't…

Cuddy: *I take deep breaths and wipe off my tears and sit up and look at you* I fucking said I didn't want to be touched!

House: I'm so sorry! *I look down* I thought… It doesn't matter what I thought.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I tried to pull away House! Why the hell did you not let me pull away?

House: I don't know. I'm an idiot.

Cuddy: *I glare at you and mutter* At least you stopped.

House: *I frown* No. I shouldn't have started in the first place. Don't make excuses for me.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes still pissed* I know you didn't mean too.

House: Doesn't give me a green card to do it.

Cuddy: So what do you want me to do? Hit you? Yell at you? What?

House: What do you want to do?

Cuddy: I don't know.

House: I won't stop you if you want to hurt me. *I step away from the wall*

Cuddy: I don't want to hurt you.

House: What do you want to do then?

Cuddy: *I shake my head* I don't know.

House: Ok. *I sit next to you*

Cuddy: *I scoot away a little*

House: *I scoot in the other direction* Why don't you want to hurt me?

Cuddy: Because you didn't hurt me. You just kissed me.

House: Without your permission! Stop doing that. I hurt you. It just wasn't physical pain. I'm sorry. *I look down* I don't understand why you don't want to hurt me back though. Physical or emotional. *I look at you* I wouldn't blame you.

Cuddy: *I frown* Seriously House? Do you want the pain or something? Just shut up. You did something stupid. That doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you.

House: But why not?

Cuddy: Why would I?

House: Because I hurt you. I just don't understand. I don't want to be hurt but I don't understand why you won't.

Cuddy: Because I love you. *I look at you* Is that so hard to understand?

House: *I look down and don't respond*

Cuddy: It is?

House: *I don't respond*

Cuddy: House answer me! *I look at you frustrated* Is it so hard to understand I love you and don't want to hurt you?!

House: *I put on my shoes and walk away*

Cuddy: *I frown and follow you* House?

House: *I turn to you* Don't ask me again.

Cuddy: Why?

House: Because I'm not going to answer it. *I turn and walk away*

Cuddy: *I look at you* Do you love me?

House: Yes.

Cuddy: Would you hurt me?

House: I already did.

Cuddy: You know what I mean.

House: *I ignore you and go to my bike*

Cuddy: House please. Just talk to me!

House: *I turn* I don't want to talk about this.

Cuddy: Why?


	17. Chapter 17

House: I don't.

Cuddy: *I frown* Why the hell not?

House: Because I don't want to talk about this!

Cuddy: And why don't you want to talk?

House: *I sigh* I don't want to tell you that either.

Cuddy: *I look down* Are you going to hurt me?

House: I already did. *I frown at you* And I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean too.

Cuddy: House! You know what I mean!

House: No. I am not going to hurt you on purpose.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Then why can't we talk? I'm not hurting you and your not hurting me.

House: This conversation is going to hurt. For both of us.

Cuddy: It needs to happen.

House: Fine. No I don't understand. And I know thats going to hurt you and I don't want it too. *I look at you*

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath* Why don't you understand?

House: Because I don't. I told you I don't want to have this conversation.

Cuddy: The sooner you tell me the sooner the conversation is over.

House: *I frown* Everyone who I've ever loved hurt me.

Cuddy: Oh… *I look down* What did I do?

House: Except you.

Cuddy: Your mother?

House: She let my dad lock me out and all that.

Cuddy: Wilson?

House: I don't love him.

Cuddy: Oh. *I look down* Have you hurt everyone you love?

House: Yes. *I frown at you* Are we done now?

Cuddy: What did you do to your mom?

House: I called her a slut.

Cuddy: Why?

House: My father isn't my father. *I sigh* And neither is the guy I thought was and she admitted to sleeping with him around my conception too. Thats at least three within a few days.

Cuddy: *I sigh* You don't call your mother a slut!

House: *I frown at you* I did.

Cuddy: What did you do to me?

House: *I look at you* You're kidding right?

Cuddy: Just answer me.

House: What haven't I done? I called you a slut regularly, sexually abused you both verbally and physically for years, spread tons of rumors about you, should I go on?

Cuddy: That didn't hurt me.

House: I've made you cry before Cuddy.

Cuddy: Shut up. You haven't hurt me ok?

House: I've seen myself make you cry.

Cuddy: That was before you loved me.

House: I loved you. *I frown at you* Just accept it.

Cuddy: You're an ass.

House: I know.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* Kiss me.

House: I'm getting mixed signals here.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Shut up. *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back and pull away* Why am I kissing you?

Cuddy: Because I love you.

House: But I hurt you. And I still don't understand.

Cuddy: *I sigh* If I slap you will you shut up? Is that your off button or something?

House: I don't understand why you don't want to get revenge. Hurt me like I hurt you.

Cuddy: Because if this is just about having the same score then it's not going to work.

House: *I nod* Oh. Ok. *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back* Drive me to work?

House: Sure. If you want me too. *I grab your keys and walk out with you following me* You have an appointment with Dr. Nolan at noon.

Cuddy: Oh… *I get in*

House: Don't forget this time.

Cuddy: I won't… Uh… would you mind not coming to this one?

House: Why?

Cuddy: I just want a private session this time.

House: Ok. *I drive to work*

Cuddy: Would you mind trying not to be an ass when I'm gone today?

House: No promises.

Cuddy: House!

House: *I smile* Too bad.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* Be good. And don't forget your STD test.

House: No promises. *I laugh and walk in*

Cuddy: *I sigh* Please? *I follow you*

House: Nope.

Cuddy: I had to try. *I go to my office*

House: *I get a panel and put it in your name just to piss you off as a prank*

Cuddy: *I glare at you storming into your office* House!

House: I see you've been to the lab. What were the results? And if you're going to yell at me do you want to do this in front of the team?

Cuddy: House! How could you?!

House: It's actually pretty easy. Did you know you can put any name you want on those bottles?

Cuddy: House! *I glare at you* Unlike you I have a certain reputation to uphold! If that gets out people will think I'm a slut!

House: *I laugh* First off, so what? And secondly, it would probably be good for hospital donations.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* House its not funny!

House: It's nothing! It's just an STD panel!

Cuddy: Which you get from sex! Its right in the name!

House: Yeah, and? Having sex doesn't make you a slut. Not unless its with a different man every night.

Cuddy: *I frown* You know as well as I do there will be rumors!

House: *I sigh* I'm sorry. It was just a stupid prank. I didn't mean to upset you that much. *I hug you*

Cuddy: *I push you away* You are an ass.

House: *I look at you* I know. I'm sorry. *I hug you again*

Cuddy: *I frown but don't push you away*

House: *I whisper in your ear* I love you. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I try to stay mad at you*

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back realizing I have no chance of staying mad*

House: *I pull back*

Cuddy: It was negative by the way. *I smile at you*

House: Good. *I kiss your cheek again* See you later.

Cuddy: See you. *I walk out*

House: *I smile and sit down realizing the team was staring at us the whole time* One question collectively. Think hard.

Thirteen: *I laugh* I think you're hard.

House: *I roll my eyes*

Chase: What the hell was that?

House: Nothing.

Thirteen: She went from yelling to kissing.

House: Yelling can be good sometimes, can it not? And I believe you took a picture of me kissing a bit further south did you not?

Thirteen: *I roll my eyes* You gave me a concussion for that. And thats a different kind of yelling. Who was the STD panel really for?

House: Cuddy.

Thirteen: You couldn't get that without her knowing.

House: I'm just that good.

Thirteen: Nobody's that good.

House: Wanna bet?

Thirteen: *I roll my eyes*

House: Take that as a no.

Forman: What did you whisper to her?

House: That she's my one and only love.

Chase: Really?

House: No you idiot!

Chase: Then what did you really say?

House: Why do you care?

Chase: Well it was good enough to get her from screaming at you to letting you kiss her.

House: That reminds me. Thirteen. You're a girl.

Thirteen: *I look down at myself in fake shock and look back at you* Really?! Oh my god how did I never notice this before now?

House: *I roll my eyes* Explain why kissing isn't gross but sharing a toothbrush is.

Thirteen: It isn't.

House: *I frown* Damn. Chase you got anything?

Chase: Why do you come to me about what girls would think?

House: You may be closer to one then Thirteen.

Chase: *I roll my eyes* It's because you use your toothbrush to get all the gross shit out of your mouth.

House: See? More girly. Thats a stupid reason.

Chase: Want to explain why you ask?

House: Nope. Go do something.

Taub: We don't have any cases.

House: Then go do something thats not a case. *I eat my lunch*

Cuddy: *I go to my appointment with Dr. Nolan and sit down*

Nolan: Hi.

Cuddy: Hi.

Nolan: You didn't bring House?

Cuddy: Not this time.

Nolan: Why?

Cuddy: I don't come to his appointments.

Nolan: You seem to be more reliant on his comfort than he is on yours.

Cuddy: *I look down* I don't need him.

Nolan: What happened?

Cuddy: Nothing. Why what do you think happened? Nothing happened. *I say quickly*

Nolan: I think you had sex with him and now you regret it.

Cuddy: What? No… *I look at my lap* When did you talk to him?

Nolan: Denying then confirming my guess is counterproductive. And yesterday.

Cuddy: Well how the hell did you guess that then?

Nolan: I can't tell you what he told me. It's confidential. And educated guess.

Cuddy: Well I'm part of what he said. You can tell me what he said I did… or he did to me.

Nolan: No I can't.

Cuddy: Fine. *I frown*

Nolan: So how do you feel?

Cuddy: Nervous, stressed, excited, confused.

Nolan: Why do you feel that way?

Cuddy: House said he loved me the other day.

Nolan: Was it the first time?

Cuddy: No…

Nolan: Was it the last time?

Cuddy: No…

Nolan: Then what was special about this particular time?

Cuddy: *I look down guilty* I didn't say it back.

Nolan: Why?

Cuddy: I don't know. I wanted him to leave me alone about my problem.

Nolan. Why? What happened with your problem?

Cuddy: *I frown* Nothing. He's just always checking it to make sure.

Nolan: How did he react?

Cuddy: He went home and got drunk and almost went back on Vicodin. Wilson caught him on time. He uh… I also wouldn't let him touch me. I don't mean like a man touches a woman I mean like grab my arm to stop me from going somewhere, that kind of stuff. So he ran his fingers down my face and neck and part of my chest.

Nolan: Why didn't you let him touch you casually?

Cuddy: I uh… It makes it hard to think… and its so addicting… *I blush and look down*

Nolan: Oh?

Cuddy: I don't have more to say about that.

Nolan: Then what happened?

Cuddy: I apologized and he forgave me… We uh… I uh… We'll get to that later.

Nolan: What do you want to say then?

Cuddy: Did House tell you about what we did? *I look down ashamed*

Nolan: Thats confidential. What did you do?

Cuddy: We uh… I let him uh… *I blush* I let him between my legs. *I look down ashamed*

Nolan: You had sex?

Cuddy: No… Not that far. Not that night…

Nolan: *I look at you* Why do you look ashamed?

Cuddy: *I frown* We were caught…

Nolan: What do you mean you were caught?

Cuddy: Thirteen broke into his house and hid in the closet and took photos of us… *I look down* House deleted them.

Nolan: *I look at you sympathetically and decide that you have a right to know this* He didn't delete them.

Cuddy: He… I watched him…

Nolan: Cuddy, I've seen one of them.

Cuddy: *I look at you wide eyed* You've… No! You couldn't have… *I hug myself covering my breasts my knees too me. I was… No. *I put my head on my knees* No. *I cry*

Nolan: *I let you calm down*

Cuddy: *I look up at you* I was naked. You've seen my breasts. *I look down* You've seen me naked. *I frown*

Nolan: Are you ok Cuddy?

Cuddy: You've seen me naked.

Nolan: *I sigh* Um… Yes… I don't know how to respond to that actually.

Cuddy: I'm going to kill him! *I frown angrily*

Nolan: Cuddy, calm down. You can't kill him.

Cuddy: I love him! *I cry* Why would he do this? He… *I hug my knees tighter*

Nolan: *I sigh* How do you feel?

Cuddy: Exploited. Dirty. Violated. *I still have my head on my knees*

Nolan: How did you react when you found out about Thirteen?

Cuddy: I called her to my office and yelled at her… House had to hold me back or I would have hurt her.

Nolan: And how did House react?

Cuddy: Apparently by keeping the damn photo. *I frown* Other than that I don't know. *I look at my lap upset* Probably thank her for the photo.

Nolan: Did you hurt yourself?

Cuddy: *I purse my lips*

Nolan: Cuddy?

Cuddy: Ask me almost anything else.

Nolan: *I sigh* Why have you been exited?

Cuddy: *I blush and frown* House and I… we did… we uh… *I look down* We made love… well… we had sex. *I frown again* I don't know if it was love or not anymore.

Nolan: Cuddy, he loves you. He's an ass but he loves you.

Cuddy: *I frown* I don't know that I care.

Nolan: Well I'm sorry to hear that.

Cuddy: I don't want to talk about it.

Nolan: Ok… The sex. How did that make you feel?

Cuddy: I don't know. Different. I don't know how to explain it.

Nolan: Good different or bad different?

Cuddy: Just… different. *I hesitate looking down* I think its as close to a normal persons first time as I'll ever get. But different. But its frustrating because usually people talk about it with their friends when they loose it when they are like 17. I don't have anyone to talk too. Even if I had just been celibate until last night I'm older and everyone thinks I've… been intimate before. *I'm pulling at an invisible thread on my skirt* Sorry. I shouldn't have gone on like that.

Nolan: No, Go on.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath* No one understands. I don't have anyone I can trust to talk too.

Nolan: What about House?

Cuddy: He's done a lot of shit to me in the time I've known him. Hes come close to crossing the line. Stepped on it a few times actually. But with this he fucking lost the line. *I frown* He knows. And he still did it. He… He did something else too… *I look down* This morning he was being really… I dunno cute, romantic maybe? And I was… *I sigh* It doesn't matter what I was… He kissed me and I tried to pull away and he wouldn't let me. And I got really scared and he pushed me down… he didn't stop until I started to cry. *I look at you and look back down*

Nolan: *I look shocked* He raped you?!

Cuddy: No… It was just a kiss… But I told him no… and that matters to me.

Nolan: Do you want to talk about it?

Cuddy: No.

Nolan: Ok. You know there are groups where you can talk to people who have gone through the same thing.

Cuddy: *I look at you* Yeah I'm sure there are hundreds of people flocking to a group to ask each other what their first time aside from with their asshole father who raped them their whole life is like. And then you find out there are pornographic photos of you that everyone you know has seen and the man you thought you loved showed them. And then he forces you to kiss him which… *I trail off starting off sarcastic and got less and less sarcastic tears running down my face and I hug myself trying to calm down* I'm sorry.

Nolan: Don't be. Which what?

Cuddy: Which nothing.

Nolan: *I sigh* Fine. Why have you been stressed lately?

Cuddy: I have a stressful job and a stressful soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Nolan: Has House done anything else I wasn't told about?

Cuddy: I asked him to get a STD panel and he put it under my name.

Nolan: Why do you think he did that?

Cuddy: To piss me off.

Nolan: And why would he do that?

Cuddy: To start a fight.

Nolan: Why would he want that?

Cuddy: He likes to argue.

Nolan: Oh… Do you?

Cuddy: Not about personal things.

Nolan: What do you mean?

Cuddy: When he fights me about things like patients, but not when we fight about things about me or him. Especially when it makes me look like a slut.

Nolan: He tries to make you look slutty all the time. What's different this time?

Cuddy: You don't have to touch me to say my ass looks nice. You do in order to get a STD panel.

Nolan: But you don't have to be touched to have your name on a bottle do you?

Cuddy: *I frown* He could have used a fake name instead of mine.

Nolan: Yes, he could have. *I look at the clock* I'm sorry but thats all the time we have today.

Cuddy: Ok. *I look at you* Where's the restroom? Does it have a mirror in it?

Nolan: Down the hall. And yes.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I go fix my makeup and go back to work and see House in my chair* Whatever you want the answer is no.

House: I need a spinal cord.

Cuddy: No. Get out. Wait. Don't. Give me your phone. Then get out.

House: Why?

Cuddy: Give me the phone and you'll see why.

House: No.

Cuddy: House! *I glare at you* I know you have the photos Thirteen took. Give me the damn phone. I don't want them out there.

House: The photos aren't out there. They are for me only.

Cuddy: They are of me! I don't want them anywhere. Give me the phone.

House: No.

Cuddy: I will go to the police if I have too. Just give me the phone.

House: *I frown and hand it to you grudgingly*

Cuddy: *I frown* Why are you so mad? I'm the one who didn't know they existed! You showed people!

House: I didn't show anyone except Wilson and Dr. Nolan.

Cuddy: YOU SHOWED WILSON?! *I glare at you*

House: *I look down* Sorry.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I thought I loved you. I thought you loved me. *I frown* You had to keep the damn photos?!

House: I do love you. I'm sorry I kept them *I show you while deleting them and the next photo that pops up is of you at work*

Cuddy: Why do you have that? *I grab the phone and see they are mostly of me* Why do you have these?

House: *I sigh* Can I keep those? Or do I have to delete those too?

Cuddy: Why do you have so many photos of me?

House: You look good in them.

Cuddy: *I don't know how to respond*

House: Cuddy I love you. I shouldn't have kept the photos. It was stupid of me. I'm sorry.

Cuddy: We are talking about this later. *I glare at you* Now get the hell out.

House: *I walk out and go to your house and make you a nice dinner and tell Wilson to stay at my house for the day*

Cuddy: *I come home at the end of the day* Wilson? Did I see Houses motorcycle? I don't want to see him. *I sigh* I'm going to bed. Goodnight Wilson.

House: Wilson isn't here. I made you a nice dinner… If you want it. I can leave…

Cuddy: You can stay… Thank you. *I sit down across from you*

House: *I smile at you and sit down*

Cuddy: Why did you do this?

House: Because I'm sorry.

Cuddy: You are an ass. *I eat some of it* But you are a really good cook. This is yummy, thank you.

House: *I smile* So what do you want to talk about?

Cuddy: *I eat some more thinking and smirk* Oh! You know when Alejandro fell off my roof?

House: What about it?

Cuddy: While Cameron and I were searching his house she asked if I liked you.

House: What did you say?

Cuddy: I said Stuttle and that I wasn't going to interfere with your date.

House: Oh I can so beat that!

Cuddy: What did you do?

House: When I was searches your house I got Chase to think you had a shrine of him in your panty drawer.

Cuddy: *I frown* You were in my pany drawer?!

House: You can't be surprised!

Cuddy: Still. My panty drawer, really!

House: Really. Mine beats yours.

Cuddy: I'm your boss.

House: You don't have the balls to fire me. I checked.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Balls are sensitive. I've got a vigina. Those can take a hell of a lot more roughness.

House: *I stare at you both shocked and impressed*

Cuddy: Well am I wrong? *I look down*

House: *I gawk*

Cuddy: Well? I can prove it if you want. *I laugh*

House: Sure. *I smile at you liking your happiness*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes smirking at you mischievously* You sure? You may want to rethink that.

House: Proving you can take it rough? Near the top of my things to see list.

Cuddy: *I blush* No… I was going to prove that balls were sensitive.

House: *I wince at the thought and cross my legs* I'll pass.

Cuddy: Thought so…

House: *I smile* Dishes are so your job.

Cuddy: Because I'm a woman?

House: More like because I hate dishes.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Fine. *I take the dishes and do them*

House: *I go sit on your couch*

Cuddy: *I come out and straddle you* Thanks for dinner. *I kiss you* It was very nice.

House: *I kiss you back*

Cuddy: *I try to pull off your shirt and you stop me* Why not?

House: Not in the mood.

Cuddy: *I put my hand in your pants* You sure about that?

House: *I pull your hand back out* Brain says no, penis says yes.

Cuddy: Which one do you want me to listen too? *I look at you*

House: My brain. *I shift you so that you're sitting on my lap rather than straddling me*

Cuddy: *I pout*

House: What do you want to do? Watch a movie?

Cuddy: That sounds boring.

House: Then what do you want to do?

Cuddy: I don't know. I'm bored. And horny.

House: *I sigh* I don't want to have sex.

Cuddy: Since when?

House: Just not horny.

Cuddy: *I take your hand and put it on me* So you don't want to touch me.

House: *I take it back* Not right now.

Cuddy: *I frown* Ok. *I get up* I'm taking a shower. If you want to join me…

House: *I sigh* See you when you get out.

Cuddy: Ok. *I kiss your cheek*

House: *I fall asleep*

Cuddy: *I go mastrubate in the shower and wash up then go out to the living room nude*

House: *I'm dreaming* Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I sit on the floor leaning against the couch and smile hearing my name*

House: *My dream becomes a nightmare as you hold a scalpel to your heart and I start to panic* Cuddy! No! Cuddy please! Don't do it Cuddy! I love you please! *I cry*

Cuddy: *I watch you* House! It's ok.

House: *I scream as you kill yourself and pull your body to me crying not able to do anything feeling you die* Cuddy! Cuddy please! Cuddy… Don't die! Hang in there! I… Please! Cuddy I can't live without you! *I hold your body no way to stop you from dying crying*

Cuddy: *I try to shake you awake* House! House its ok! I'm right here! *I look at you as you wake up confused* It's ok.

House: *I pull you up too me and just hold you*

Cuddy: House? What happened? Are you ok?

House: Nothing. You just startled me.

Cuddy: You said my name…

House: Really? *I shrug* I was dreaming about hookers. *I rub your shoulder* You aren't wearing anything. *I look at you* Why are you not wearing anything?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Doesn't matter. You weren't dreaming about hookers. Unless you think I'm a hooker. You told me not to, begged me not too. I don't know what. Then you said you couldn't live without me. Begged me not to die. Cried. *I look at you* You had a nightmare where I committed suicide didn't you?

House: *I look down* Yeah. Seriously, why are you naked?

Cuddy: Took a shower. Didn't feel like getting dressed.

House: Cuddy go get dressed.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You've seen me this way before.

House: Cuddy. I don't want to have sex tonight.

Cuddy: Why not?

House: Wow you're addicted.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: Admit it! *I'm smiling*

Cuddy: I'm not. *I'm blushing*

House: *I push you down underneath me and tickle you* Admit it!

Cuddy: *I laugh and try to push you away halfheartedly*

House: *I smile* Admit it or I'll tickle your feet.

Cuddy: Not the feet! *I laugh enjoying myself*

House: *I tickle your feet* Admit it!

Cuddy: *I laugh* Fine! *I gasp for breath between laughs* Ok!

House: *I stop* Say it.

Cuddy: *I blush* I'm addicted.

House: To what?

Cuddy: Sex. *I look down embarrassed*

House: Full sentence.

Cuddy: *I blush super deeply* I'm addicted to sex.

House: *I laugh and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back and wrap my legs around your hips pulling you closer*

House: *I pull away* Cuddy I said no. Go put on clothes.

Cuddy: If you don't want me then my amount of clothing shouldn't bother you.

House: Cuddy! *I sigh* Fine. We are going to bed then.

Cuddy: *I go to my room with you following me*

House: *I get in the bed in my boxers* Goodnight Cuddy.

Cuddy: Please?

House: *I laugh* Sorry.

Cuddy: Please? You want to too!

House: I don't.

Cuddy: Really? *I put my hand on your boxers* Well unless you put a cucumber in your boxers you want to.

House: No. *I take your hand off me and roll away*

Cuddy: Why not.

House: I don't want to ruin the night.

Cuddy: I want it! It won't ruin anything.

House: It will cheapen the night.

Cuddy: More than me mastrubating twice?

House: Twice?

Cuddy: When I was in the shower.

House: Oh. And it would.

Cuddy: How?

House: It would seem like I did all this to get laid.

Cuddy: I know you didn't.

House: So what? *I kiss your cheek* Girl rationale may not let you remember that later.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. I'm going to masturbate now.

House: Have fun.

Cuddy: *I frown* Please! You're better at it than me.

House: Please stop. Is there any way to turn you off just for the night?

Cuddy: If you sleep with me.

House: I'm trying too. You won't sleep!

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Have sex with me.

House: No. *I roll over*

Cuddy: *I frown* Fine. *I go to sleep upset*

House: *I have the nightmare again and pull you too me and hold you all night*

Cuddy: *I wake up in the morning and wake you up* House, time to wake up.

House: *I get up* Cuddy? *I smile at you and hug you again*

Cuddy: *I laugh* Goodmorning.

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I flip so you're under me*

Cuddy: *I pull away* House.

House: *I get up* Sorry.

Cuddy: *I smile* Don't be. *I kiss your cheek and go to work*

House: *I get dressed and go as well and barge in hours later* I'm bored!

Cuddy: Go away.

House: Why?

Cuddy: I don't have time for whatever you had in mind. Professional or not.

House: I'm bored!

Cuddy: Go away.

House: Fine. I'm going home.

Cuddy: See you when I get there. Stay out of my stuff.

House: You thought I was going to your place? *I look at you*

Cuddy: *I blush* I uh…

House: *I smile*

Cuddy: Shut up!

House: *I smile* I didn't say anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Cuddy: Shut up.

House: I'm going to your house then.

Cuddy: I'm going home early. *I whisper in your ear* I want you when I get there.

House: *I laugh* See you.

Cuddy: See you.

House: *I go to your house and take a nap*

Cuddy: *I wake you up when I get there* Hey.

House: *I smile* Hey. *I sit up*

Cuddy: *I kiss you*

House: *I smile and kiss you back*

Cuddy: *I get on the bed and lie down pulling you down above me*

House: *I pull you up just enough to take off your dress and push it down*

Cuddy: *I unbutton your shirt and throw it away from us*

House: *I kiss you and take off your bra throwing it aside*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back and give up on trying to unbutton your pants*

House: *I laugh*

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: You can't even unbutton my pants! *I pull your dress and panties off you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes at you smiling*

House: *I kiss your stomach lie next to you* Use your words.

Cuddy: Please?

House: Please what?

Cuddy: Touch me. Please? *I look at you almost desperately*

House: *I laugh and hold your hand*

Cuddy: *I take your hand and put it on my boob* Please? This way!

House: *I laugh and move my hand* I like you desperate. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: Ask me.

Cuddy: Touch me?

House: Touch you where?

Cuddy: Touch my breasts? *I blush* Please?

House: *I smile and rub your nipples lightly then stop*

Cuddy: *I moan then look at you* Please?

House: Please what?

Cuddy: Please touch me? My… *I look down* Please?

House: Your what?

Cuddy: *I blush* Please?

House: Tell me what you want.

Cuddy: My… please lick my breasts?

House: *I smile and suck on your nipples*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I stop and look at you* Now what do you want me to do?

Cuddy: Please touch my… *I blush* My… between my hips.

House: You can't say it? *I laugh and trace your pantieline*

Cuddy: *I blush* Please?

House: How hard is it to say 'Lick my pussy'?

Cuddy: I hate that word. *I frown at you* Please do it!

House: *I laugh* Say it.

Cuddy: Please? I need you! *I frown*

House: Only if you say it.

Cuddy: Please? *I take a deep breath blushing* Please lick my… uh… my lady parts? *I'm blushing*

House: No. *I smile at you enjoying this*

Cuddy: *I frown* Why?

House: You have to say it.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* Lick my goddamned cunt! *I blush super red and look away embarrassed* Uh… please?

House: *I can't stop laughing for a few minutes then when I get myself together I move down between your legs and suck and lick expertly*

Cuddy: *I moan and grab the sheets*

House: *I start to finger you*

Cuddy: *I arch my back and moan loudly*

House: *I keep going*

Cuddy: *I moan and move making you hit my G-Spot*

House: *I stop abruptly*

Cuddy: *I whimper and try to get you to keep going* Please!

House: *I laugh* Sorry. But no. You were about to cum.

Cuddy: *I blush* Please?

House: Nope. Wait for me. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I push you off* You're evil.

House: *I laugh* Yes I am. *I take off my pants*

Cuddy: *I close my legs* No. *I say like a little kid*

House: *I lie next to you smiling* Is someone pouting?

Cuddy: *I face you* If you don't let me why should I let you?

House: I plan on letting you when I do.

Cuddy: I can more than once! I could've then and when you were!

House: *I laugh* You sure you want to deny yourself that orgasam I will give you?

Cuddy: *I look at you biting my lip* You owe me one.

House: *I laugh and kiss your neck* I'll give you two.

Cuddy: *I blush* I might hold you to that.

House: *I get above you and start to fuck you slowly*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I go faster and harder*

Cuddy: *I scratch your back accidentally not fully aware of it moaning and screaming*

House: *I wince moaning with you and go even harder and faster*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream close to cumming* OHMYGOD! *I scratch so deep you start to bleed*

House: *I wince and pull your hands off me with one hand and keep going*

Cuddy: *I look at you confused and start to grab the sheets cumming*

House: *I moan and cum and pull out and lie down wincing*

Cuddy: *I notice the blood on my hands and look at you* Ohmygod! Did I hurt you?!

House: I'm fine. *I look at you and smirk* I was just that good.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes frowning* What did I do? *I turn you over and gasp* Oh my god House! I scratched you to a pulp! You almost need stitches in some places! *I look at you* I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. *I frown* I'm sorry.

House: It's ok. I don't care. It means you liked it. It means it was great. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I frown and go get my first aid kit and clean you up*

House: *I wince away from you when you put on the antibiotic* Fuck! What is that, acid?

Cuddy: I'm sorry. *I feel guilty*

House: *I frown* I'm sorry. I know you have to. I shouldn't have said anything.

Cuddy: *I look at your back when it's cleaned up* You need stitches.

House: *I smirk* I know I'm good but I'm really stitches good?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Shut up. And stay still. *I stitch you up and lay down next to you* I'm really sorry House.

House: *I laugh* I don't care Cuddy. *I kiss your cheek and get up and go to the bathroom and get motrin and take one then go back* Was I really that good?

Cuddy: *I blush and nod* Yeah.

House: *I smile* I'm hungry. *I get dressed*

Cuddy: *I don't bother getting dressed and walk out* What do you want?

Wilson: *I come out and freeze staring at you and can't stop myself from gasping* You're… uh…

Cuddy: *I look at you wide eyed unable to move or think*

House: *I come out and see you* Dude! *I go back and get a blanket and wrap it around Cuddy*

Wilson: *I look away* Sorry.

House: She was naked!

Wilson: I know

House: You were looking at her!

Wilson: You were in her!

Cuddy: *I'm blushing* Shut up. Both of you!

Wilson: Sorry.

House: *I shrug* I'm not. But I don't get as much sex if I don't shut up*

Cuddy: House!

House: I'm still hungry.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and go get dressed and come back* Not making you anything. *I blush* How much did you hear?

Wilson: You begged House to touch you. *I laugh* Lick your goddamned cunt. *I smirk* Why don't you like the word pussy?

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up. And thank you for being honest.

Wilson: *I smile* Its at least a little funny.

Cuddy: Quit.

Wilson: Well it is.

Cuddy: *I glare at you*

Wilson: Well why don't you?

Cuddy: Because I don't.

Wilson: *I laugh* Ok. You looked good by the way.

Cuddy: Shut up. *I blush*

House: *I punch Wilson in the face*

Cuddy: House!

Wilson: What the hell?

House: *I walk away* Don't be an ass to her.

Wilson: Says you?!

House: Yeah says me! *I glare at you over my shoulder*

Cuddy: *I follow House* Why the hell did you do that?!

House: He was being an ass!

Cuddy: *I slap you* Stop being so stupid!

House: What? Did you want him to comment on your body?

Cuddy: No, but that doesn't mean that you should have punched him in the face!

House: Why not?

Cuddy: Would you have done it if I liked it?

House: Did you like it?

Cuddy: Apologize to him.

House: No. Did you?

Cuddy: Apologize.

House: Sorry Wilson. Did you?

Cuddy: *I ignore you going back to my room*

House: Did you? *I follow you*

Cuddy: *I sigh and face you* No. But I didn't dislike it.

House: Oh. Ok. *I kiss your cheek and go get some food and eat it*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Don't get crumbs everywhere!

House: No promises. *I finish it up*

Cuddy: *I lie facing you* You need to stop being so violent and overprotective.

House: Sorry, can't do that.

Cuddy: I don't need protection.

House: I know. Won't stop me though.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Why did you punch him?

House: I don't know. I just don't want you to get hurt.

Cuddy: You punched your best friend!

House: He looked at you while you were naked!

Cuddy: Yeah, he looked at me. He didn't hurt me.

House: I guess I'm jealous then. *I blush*

Cuddy: *I laugh and strip* Problem solved.

House: *I laugh and kiss your cheek* I love you. *I look at you* Nope, not less mad. Guess I wasn't jealous.

Cuddy: *I smile* Hmmm… you must just be territorial then.

House: If I was that wouldn't upset you?

Cuddy: *I shrug* It's not great that you would have to think of me as territory for that but it would mean you think I'm yours. And I like that you think of me as yours. As long as you're mine.

House: *I laugh* I've always been yours.

Cuddy: *I smile* I love you too. *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back* I wasn't even touching you that time.

Cuddy: Shut up. *I laugh*

House: *I smile*

Cuddy: *I whisper* Do you want to sleep together?

House: We are silly.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Do you want to have sex? Make love?

House: *I smirk* Twice in one night? Someones horny.

Cuddy: *I blush* Do you want to?

House: No.

Cuddy: Why not?

House: *I sigh* Cuddy I just had stitches remember?

Cuddy: *I frown* I forgot. I'm so sorry House. *I look down guiltily* I didn't mean too.

House: Cuddy I don't care. I just know better than to have sex yet.

Cuddy: *I don't respond*

House: Cuddy. Look at me.

Cuddy: *I look at you*

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I pull me to you and hold you*

Cuddy: *I smile*

House: *I whisper in your ear* When I heal want to try bondage?

Cuddy: What?! No! *I look a little offended*

House: Ok. Sorry. *I drop it*

Cuddy: Why would you ask?

House: It's sexy.

Cuddy: No other reasons?

House: It shows complete trust in the partner.

Cuddy: I trust you but not that much.

House: What about the other way?

Cuddy: You mean I tie you down?

House: Yeah.

Cuddy: Do you want me too?

House: *I shrug* I don't care either way.

Cuddy: No.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: I don't trust me that much either.

House: Oh… *I frown* Why not?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Doesn't matter.

House: Fine. *I hug you too me and fall asleep*

Cuddy: *I fall asleep in your arms content*

House: *I wake up in the morning and pee and see Wilson* Get out. Cuddy will be in soon.

Wilson: Let me finish up.

House: She'll be naked.

Wilson: Let me finish.

House: No. *I glare at you* Get the fuck out.

Wilson: I'm not an animal House! When I'm done I'll leave ok?

House: *I frown* If you're still in here when Cuddy comes in… *I trail off warningly*

Wilson: What do you think I'm going to do to her that you need to protect her from?

House: Just get out!

Wilson: Well? What do you think I'm going to do that she would need protection from? It's not like I'm going to hurt her. I'm just using the damn bathroom.

House: I know. Just get out.

Wilson: *I ignore you and go back to what I was doing*

House: *I draw a bath and frown at you* Wilson get out before she comes in.

Cuddy: *I come in and sigh* I need more bathrooms. *I see the bath being drawn* House! I need a shower! You can't draw a bath!

House: *I smirk* I'm taking a bath. You wanna join me?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* And what if I do?

House: *I smile* Then I will be very happy.

Cuddy: *I smile at you and bite my lip* Maybe I will.

Wilson: *I roll my eyes and walk out* Get a room!

Cuddy: I have a house!

Wilson: Fair enough. *I leave*

House: *I smile and kiss Cuddy*

Cuddy: *I pull away* I need to pee.

House: *I laugh* Have fun. I'm getting clothes.

Cuddy: Grab mine too!

House: Ok. *I grab my clothes and grab a cocktail dress for you*

Cuddy: *I see it and roll my eyes* House I'm NOT wearing that to work!

House: *I laugh* Its hot.

Cuddy: It's for parties not work! *I take it and go get a reasonable outfit*

House: *I laugh and get in the bathtub and scoot back* Get in.

Cuddy: *I smile and take off my robe and get in*

House: *I wrap my arms around you*

Cuddy: *I smile and lean back against your chest* I actually do need to get clean during this bath.

House: Ok. *I take the soap and put it in my hand and lather it all over you paying extra attention to your breasts and the tops of your thighs*

Cuddy: *I moan softly then stop you* Those parts of me are clean. How about the rest of me?

House: *I laugh and hug you again* You love it.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: *I kiss your neck* You feel good yet?

Cuddy: *I smile* Uh… yeah… I feel great. *I lean back into you*

House: *I run some water over you and help you out then wash off and get out myself*

Cuddy: *I dry off and put on my makeup then get dressed*

House: *I watch you*

Cuddy: Stop staring at my ass.

House: *I walk up behind you and put my hand on your ass* It looks good. Almost as good as your face.

Cuddy: *I jump a little* God House! *I smile and kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back putting my hands on your hips*

Cuddy: *I pull away* Go to work.

House: But kissing you is so much more fun!

Cuddy: You like puzzles.

House: I love sex. And theres usually a law against having sex with my puzzles. *I kiss your cheek* And I think my girlfriend would be mad at me too. *I smile leaning against the wall*

Cuddy: Yes she would be very mad if you had sex with a patient. Not only as your girlfriend but as your boss as well. Thats not even funny House. *I frown*

House: It's a little funny. As long as I don't do it. And sex is still more fun.

Cuddy: I'm not having sex right now! I'm getting ready for work!

House: *I smirk and squeeze your ass*

Cuddy: *I jump and grab your hand* House!

House: *I laugh* I'm not sorry. That was funny.

Cuddy: Don't touch me. *I glare at you*

House: *I smile and grab your hand and hold it* You like it when I touch you.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and pull my hand away* Not before work. Behave.

House: *I smile and back up* Better?

Cuddy: *I finish up my makeup* Will you braid my hair?

House: I don't know how too.

Cuddy: *I braid my hair to the side* Like that. Only behind my head.

House: Ok… *I do it and look at you* You look good.

Cuddy: *I smile* Thanks. *I get dressed then look in the mirror and frown* House do you think I look better with bangs or without?

House: Not answering that.

Cuddy: What?

House: Loaded question. Not falling for it.

Cuddy: Just tell me.

House: You're doable either way. What do you like better?

Cuddy: Doable? *I roll my eyes* Your a pig. And answer the question.

House: I like your hair without bangs more but it looks nice with bangs too.

Cuddy: *I nod* Ok.

House: Did I get it right?

Cuddy: *I look at you* What? Your opinion? I hope you know your opinion.

House: Your opinion.

Cuddy: I asked you yours! Tell me!

House: I don't give a damn about your bangs! You're sexy regardless of if you have bangs no bangs or no hair at all!

Cuddy: Oh… Uh… *I look a little shocked*

House: *I walk away embarrassed*

Cuddy: *I catch your hand smiling*

House: *I turn* Yeah?

Cuddy: You got it right. *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back a little confused*

Cuddy: Whats wrong? *I pull back*

House: I don't understand.

Cuddy: You gave me your real opinion. I mean you could've been nicer about it but I wouldn't think it was yours if you were. *I kiss you again and start to undress you*

House: You sure?

Cuddy: Yeah. *I pull off your shirt and kiss you again.

House: *I push you against the wall and strip you only leaving a bra on*

Cuddy: *My heart is pounding out of my chest a little nervous and really turned on*

House: *I push my knee between your legs then enter you then pick you up*

Cuddy: *I moan and wrap my legs around you*

House: *I start to move you against the wall just enough to pound you up against the wall pleasurably*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream already about to cum*

House: *I go faster and harder moaning*

Cuddy: *I cum screaming and try to use my legs to push you further into me* Ohmygod! Ohmygod!

House: *I slow down so that I don't tear you and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back still moaning and screaming*

House: *I start to go faster and harder again and moan close to cumming*

Cuddy: *I'm about to cum a second time moaning and screaming*

House: *I cum moaning and pull out putting you back down*

Cuddy: *I cum with you moaning and screaming and let go of you shaking a little and panting*

House: *I smile watching you*

Cuddy: *I blush not able to move and slide down the wall*

House: *I sit on the bed* Cuddy will you come here?

Cuddy: *I put my head on my legs ashamed* No.

House: *I go over to you* Cuddy are you ok? What's wrong?

Cuddy: I can't move… *I avoid eye contact*

House: *I laugh* You're fine.

Cuddy: Shut up! *I blush*

House: *I kiss your forehead* Sorry.

Cuddy: *I look down* I know I'm fine… It's just so embarrassing to loose control so completely that you can't even stand up… *I blush and look at you hoping you understand*

House: *I kiss your cheek* It's not like anyone knows. Or ever will.

Cuddy: *I sigh and lean against you*

House: Was I really so good you can't walk? *I smirk trying to lighten the mood*

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: Is it better than in bed? *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I push you smiling and blushing* Shut up.

House: You like it more against the wall!

Cuddy: Shut up! *I'm blushing like crazy* You're lucky you didn't tear a damn stitch!

House: What was your favorite part?

Cuddy: *I smile still blushing* Shut up.

House: Well?

Cuddy: The multiple orgasams. *I blush and look away*

House: I could do that in bed.

Cuddy: You haven't so…

House: Pick again.

Cuddy: *I blush* The rhythm, the feeling of being pushed against the wall… *I look down embarrassed*

House: *I laugh* I like that answer. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: What's your favorite part?

House: *I smile* I like making you scream.

Cuddy: *I blush* You do that whenever we have sex.

House: Not that way. This was different. More sexy. *I laugh and kiss your neck*

Cuddy: *I blush deeper* Choose again anyways.

House: *I laugh* You won't like my answer.

Cuddy: Just tell me!

House: *I smile* I liked controlling you.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You so did NOT have control of me!

House: You couldn't have stopped if our life depended on it! *I say smirking*

Cuddy: *I blush and push you lightly* I could have stopped if I wanted! I just didn't want too!

House: No you couldn't! You couldn't form a coherent word never mind a sentence like 'I want to stop'! *I'm enjoying this*

Cuddy: I could've! I just didn't. *I blush*

House: You couldn't even stand never mind stop!

Cuddy: Shut up! *I blush deeper and glance at the clock and jump up and get dressed realizing I was only wearing a bra* We're late! By your standards nevermind mine! Why was I wearing a bra and nothing else?

House: Well if you were wearing panties we couldn't have sex. And I doubt that you wanted semen stains on your clothes.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I mean why was I wearing a bra? You love my breasts.

House: *I shrug* Couldn't wait. *I get dressed and look at you* Were you nervous?

Cuddy: *I look down* I was terrified.

House: Then why did you do it?

Cuddy: I trusted you. *I look at you* And I don't regret it.

House: *I smile and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I pull away* So I smell like sex?

House: *I smell you* A little.

Cuddy: *I put on perfume* Now?

House: No. You're good. *I smile* Why did you trust me?

Cuddy: Because I love you. And I know you love me.

House: *I smile and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I push you away* We're late!

House: So what? You trust me. *I'm smiling*

Cuddy: I need to be in work hours ago!

House: Ok. *I drive you to work* You trusted me.

Cuddy: Why are you so surprised?

House: I'm not trustworthy. You know this better than anyone. Maybe even better than Wilson.

Cuddy: When it comes to work, I agree. But… when we're together… that way… if you don't think I'm comfortable you stop… I know I can trust you sexually, even if I can't any other way. *I look at you nervously*

House: Oh… *I don't know what to say* Do you think that I'm the only one you could have trusted that way?

Cuddy: What? Why? *I say immediately suspicious*

House: Just wondering.

Cuddy: Why are you wondering?

House: Just am. Promise.

Cuddy: I don't know. *I shrug* Doubt it.

House: Why were you scared?

Cuddy: You know why. *I look at my lap*

House: No. Thats not what I meant. I mean the position. You weren't as scared in the bed, were you?

Cuddy: No I wasn't. *I sigh* Please don't try to get into this.

House: Sorry. What do you want to talk about then?

Cuddy: How did you feel?

House: Horny.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You know that's not what I mean.

House: I don't know. Happy?

Cuddy: Do you like it more against the wall?

House: Yeah.

Cuddy: Why?

House: I like the way it makes you scream. I like being in control. And I really like that you trust me.

Cuddy: *I smile at you then look down at my lap* Why did you want to try bondage?

House: I like being in control. And I like the trust you'd have to have for the other person.

Cuddy: Oh… Are those the only reasons?

House: *I glance at you* It doesn't matter. You said you didn't want to and I respect that.

Cuddy: Well…

House: *I raise an eyebrow at you then look back at the road*

Cuddy: What are the other reasons? I'm just curious.

House: I think it's sexy. And it's different.

Cuddy: Oh?

House: I would never do something you don't want to do.

Cuddy: I know. *I take a deep breath* I uh… we can try it… if you want. *I blush and look down*

House: *I look at you again* Are you sure?

Cuddy: I don't know… If you want to… I'll tell you if I want you to stop.

House: Ok. *I pull in* See you later.

Cuddy: See you. *I kiss your cheek and go to work*

House: *The day goes by normally and I drive Cuddy home at the end of the day*

Cuddy: House?

House: Yeah?

Cuddy: Uh… You've been spending a lot of time here… and I mean… If you want I could… Uh… clear out a drawer for you…

House: Do you want to?

Cuddy: It makes since…

House: Then I will. *I sit on the couch*

Cuddy: *I sit on your lap*

House: *I smile* Is this going where I hope it is?

Cuddy: *I smile at you* Where do you want it to go?

House: *I take your hand and put it on my growing erection*

Cuddy: *I shift so I'm straddling you and kiss you*

House: *I smile and pull off your shirt and unzip your skirt pulling that off as well*

Cuddy: You better not leave my damn bra on again!

House: Yes ma'am. *I pull off your bra*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Don't call me ma'am.

House: Sorry. Ma'am. *I smirk at you and then suck and lick your nipples*

Cuddy: *I start to roll my eyes then moan* H-house! *I push your head closer to me moaning*

House: *I nip lightly*

Cuddy: *I whimper and push you away* House! What the hell!

House: *I look up at you* What? Sorry. Did I hurt you?

Cuddy: No… Just surprised me. Don't bite me. Ok?

House: Sexy noise.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* Don't bite me.

House: But…

Cuddy: House!

House: *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I frown* Don't bite. I'll bite back.

House: Bite what? You don't do bjs.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Just don't bite me.

House: Well now I'm curious. Don't make a threat unless you can do it. So what are you biting of mine? Which amounts to what's coming close enough to your mouth to bite?

Cuddy: I'll figure it out if I need to. Just don't bite me.

House: *I kiss you and put a hand in your panties*

Cuddy: *I jump a little then moan*

House: *I lie you down then kiss down your body and remove my boxers and your panties*

Cuddy: *I watch you moaning*


	20. Chapter 20

House: *I flip you doggiestyle and start to fuck you*

Cuddy: No! *I flip to face you breathing heavily* No.

House: Cuddy? What's wrong? *I look at you concerned*

Cuddy: *I calm down and get dressed* Nothing… Just don't do that again.

House: What did I do wrong? *I get dressed as well*

Cuddy: That… *I look down* that position is… was… his favorite… *I frown upset* he… that way… he didn't have to… uh… look at me… my face… *I cry*

House: *I hug you* I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too… I didn't realize… That's not why… your face is very nice… *I say idiotically*

Cuddy: *I laugh a little* My face is very nice?

House: Well it is.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Thank you. *I turn on the tv and cuddle into you*

House: Thats a horrible show!

Cuddy: I like it.

House: I'll tickle you if you don't change it.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes*

House: *I smile* You asked for it! *I push you down and tickle you*

Cuddy: *I laugh and look at you biting my lip* House!

House: *I stop* You know you bite your lip when you're turned on?

Cuddy: *I nod still biting my lip* So shut up and do me!

House: *I laugh at your boldness and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I pull away from the kiss*

Cuddy: Hey! Why'd you stop? *I frown at you*

House: *I brush my lips against yours and pull back teasingly*

Cuddy: Hey! Please? *I whine*

House: *I smile* Sorry. *I give you a hug*

Cuddy: *I take your face in my hands and kiss you forcibly*

House: *I laugh and kiss you back and pull off your skirt and top*

Cuddy: *I flip us around so that I'm straddling you after stripping you* I love you.

House: I love you too. *I have a hand in your panties*

Cuddy: *I moan approval and move against your hand*

House: Ok if I move you? *I smile at you*

Cuddy: Why? I like this.

House: *I pull off your panties and rearrange you so your above my face and lick and suck*

Cuddy: *I moan and push my hips down closer to you*

House: *I nip lightly*

Cuddy: *I whimper and jump away from you* What the hell! What is with you biting me?!

House: I love it when you whimper.

Cuddy: It's mean!

House: Make the noise again for me?

Cuddy: No.

House: Please? It's nice.

Cuddy: Why?

House: I love it. Please? I won't bite you again…

Cuddy: *I whimper* Happy?

House: Actually yes. *I smile* That is incredibly sexy. *I pull you down to straddle me and fuck you slowly*

Cuddy: *I moan and move with you*

House: *I slow down incredibly slow teasingly*

Cuddy: *I moan and move faster to make up for your slowness*

House: *I take your hips and slow you to a stop so you have no control and I'm driving you crazy*

Cuddy: House! *I whine* Please?

House: *I smile and go faster and harder until you're screaming*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream* OHMYGOD!

House: *I moan*

Wilson: *I come in after work and see you* Oh god! Uh… Sorry! *I turn around*

Cuddy: *I jump and try to cover myself blushing like crazy* Wilson?! I thought you were out for the night…

Wilson: Well I wasn't. And really the couch? I've been sleeping there!

Cuddy: *I blush* Uh… Sorry.

House: Stay at my place. You have a key.

Wilson: When is it safe to come get my stuff?

Cuddy: We're going to my room. Just lock the door behind you when you leave. *I drag House to my room*

House: *I sit on the bed*

Cuddy: *I look down then look at you* Seriously? Why the hell am I wearing a bra? Do you have some issue with my breasts or something?

House: No. They are great. I'm just in a hurry to touch you. *I take off your bra with one hand* Better?

Cuddy: Wilson's probably still here.

House: So what?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes thn hear the door closed* He's not here anymore.

House: *I kiss you and start carressing your nipples*

Cuddy: *I moan and kiss you back then pull away* Hey… If you want… we could uh… try bondage… *I blush*

House: Are you sure?

Cuddy: *I nod* I trust you. No biting though.

House: But moooom! Thats such a sexy noise!

Cuddy: *I blush* What noise? *I whimper* That noise?

House: *I moan* Sexy!

Cuddy: *I smile* I love you.

House: I love you too. *I kiss you* Do you have handcuffs or rope or something?

Cuddy: Girls wear scarves.

House: Men can too! Chase does… well maybe that wasn't the best example.

Cuddy: *I try not to laugh* House be nice.

House: *I laugh* But I like being mean!

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Don't hurt me.

House: I won't. Where are your scarves?

Cuddy: *I point at the closet*

House: *I go get four and come back*

Cuddy: I don't know what to do. You have to tell me. *I blush*

House: Lie down in the middle of the bed.

Cuddy: *I do it nervous and turned on at the same time*

House: *I tie your wrists to the post so tight it almost leaves a mark then do the same to your ankles*

Cuddy: *I'm heart is beating erratically fast*

House: Are you ok? *I look at you concerned* I can untie you. We don't have to do this.

Cuddy: I'm fine. Just a little nervous.

House: Are you sure?

Cuddy: Yeah. *I try to lean up to kiss you and can't come here.

House: *I smirk and hover right above your reach*

Cuddy: Hey! Please? *I whine at you*

House: *I laugh* Stretch!

Cuddy: You're mean. *I frown at you*

House: *I laugh and kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I turn my head and try to catch your mouth*

House: Nope. *I pull back*

Cuddy: Please? *I pout*

House: No. *I kiss your neck*

Cuddy: Please? Just a little kiss! *I beg*

House: *I sit on the corner of the bed* I like you begging.

Cuddy: Kiss me or I won't beg. Or whimper ever again. *I pout and go to cross my arms and blush as I realize I can't*

House: *I smirk* If I wait long enough you'll beg. And I can make you whimper.

Cuddy: Don't you dare! And I'm getting cold. When I'm cold I'm pissy. When I'm pissy I don't want sex. Therefore if you don't kiss me I'll get cold and I'll just yell at you rather than having sex with you. So kiss me.

House: *I go get a blanket and put it on you*

Cuddy: Fuck you! I just want a kiss! *I glare at you*

House: *I kiss you* You just have to ask.

Cuddy: I already asked! And get the blanket off me.

House: *I smirk* We don't want you getting cold do we?

Cuddy: *I frown* Please take the blanket off of me.

House: *I take it off and kiss you and move down your neck to your breast*

Cuddy: *I moan and pull against the restraints trying to touch you*

House: *I pull away smiling at you*

Cuddy: No! *I glare at you* Why did you stop!

House: *I smile at you then kiss the top of your breast then underneath it skipping your nipple*

Cuddy: House! *I whine and try to shift you so that you touch it but fail frustratingly*

House: You know what I want you to do.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Please?

House: Please what?

Cuddy: Please touch me.

House: *I put my hand on your arm*

Cuddy: House! You know what I want!

House: Say it.

Cuddy: Please touch my breasts.

House: *I smile and caress your breasts*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I smile at you*

Cuddy: Lick?

House: Lick what?

Cuddy: *I blush* My breasts.

House: *I smile and start sucking and licking and nip lightly*

Cuddy: *I whimper then moan* Seri… *I gasp and moan again* Seriously! *I moan again* Wh… *I moan and arch my back* why bi… *I moan again* bite!

House: *I smirk* I told you. Sexy whimper. *I go back to what I was doing*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I kiss down your stomach and stop looking at me*

Cuddy: House don't make me go through this agian. Just do it. Please? *I look at you pleadingly*

House: Say it.

Cuddy: Lick me. Please.

House: You said it last time.

Cuddy: I didn't want to. Just untie me if your not doing it.

House: I will if you ask me too.

Cuddy: House! Please.

House: Ask me then.

Cuddy: Untie me.

House: No.

Cuddy: What? No? Please? I don't want to do this anymore! *I look at you upset*

House: You just don't want to say it.

Cuddy: No. Untie me House. Don't touch me. *I look at you serious*

House: Oh… You really don't want to… I'm sorry. *I untie you* I'm sorry. I thought you just didn't want to say it.

Cuddy: *I sit up* I did until you didn't let me go.

House: Oh… I'm sorry. *I look at you*

Cuddy: *I nod* I know.

House: *I look down*

Cuddy: When I ask you to untie me do it. Ok? *I lie back down to get tied up*

House: *I look at you* We don't have to.

Cuddy: I know. Just do it. And don't make me beg you to touch me.

House: Ok. *I tie you up and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I kiss down your body and lick your pussy rolling my tounge over your clit slowly*

Cuddy: *I pull against my restraints trying to touch you moaning*

House: *I nip lightly smiling when you whimper*

Cuddy: House!

House: *I position myself above you and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I pull away*

House: *I look at you* Whats wrong?

Cuddy: Is that what I taste like?

House: Yeah. Why?

Cuddy: Ew.

House: *I laugh* It's not bad.

Cuddy: *I wrinkle my nose at you* Kiss me again.

House: *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I pull away again* Yeah, it's definitely gross.

House: *I shrug* I like it.

Cuddy: There's something wrong with your tastebuds.

House: Maybe it's yours that have something wrong with them.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* It's disgusting.

House: Ok. What do you want me to do now?

Cuddy: Whatever you want except kiss me.

House: *I smirk* Ok. *I tickle you*

Cuddy: *I laugh and scream unable to escape* HOUSE!

House: *I stop and smirk at you* You said anything.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Screw you.

House: Screw you or screw me? Theres a big difference.

Cuddy: *I laugh a little and bite my lip* Screw me.

House: *I smile and kiss your neck and screw you hard*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream wide eyed trying to pull away from the bed to touch you and fail* OHMYGOD!

House: *I laugh and go harder and faster moaning*

Cuddy: *I scream out your name as I orgasam*

House: *I smile hearing you and slow down letting you cum and then pick it up again when your done* I love you.

Cuddy: *I can't stop moaning or screaming*

House: *I moan close to cumming wanting you to again*

Cuddy: *I'm close to cumming and trying to pull the restraints to get free and touch you but can't*

House: *I cum moaning your name*

Cuddy: *I cum with you screaming your name*

House: *I get off you lying next to you my head on your arm*

Cuddy: *I try to catch my breath for a couple minutes then look at you* Untie me?

House: *I untie you*

Cuddy: I love you too. *I roll onto my side*

House: *I laugh* Took you a while.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and blush* Your fault.

House: You said my name. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: When? I say your name a lot.

House: You were cumming. And you said my name. You couldn't say anything because you wanted to, and you still said my name. *I smile*

Cuddy: Cumming? Having an orgasam. *I blush* And so did you.

House: Why did you correct me? And I'm pretty sure I said your name not mine.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Because I wasn't going anywhere. I was having an orgasam.

House: *I laugh* No one says orgasaming though.

Cuddy: *I blush* Having an orgasam not orgasaming. Now go brush your teeth.

House: Why?

Cuddy: I still taste horrible. And I still like kissing.

House: *I laugh and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I push you away* I taste horrible!

House: Describe the taste.

Cuddy: Why?

House: Just do it.

Cuddy: No. It's just gross.

House: Fine. *I go brush my teeth*

Cuddy: *I follow you and kiss you*


	21. Chapter 21

House: *I kiss you back pulling you against me*

Cuddy: *I feel your erection growing and pull back* God House!

House: What?

Cuddy: *I put my hand on your dick* How are you horny again so fast?

House: *I shrug* Have you looked in the mirror recently?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and kiss you*

House: *I smile and push you against the wall*

Cuddy: *I jump* Cold!

House: *I laugh*

Cuddy: Shut up! *I lie down*

House: *I get above you kissing you*

Cuddy: *I turn my head* Not right now.

House: Aww come on! Why not?

Cuddy: *I look at you* House please get off of me.

House: *I sigh* Why? *I lie next to you*

Cuddy: Thank you. I'm just not in the mood.

House: *I frown* Well when will you be in the mood? *I kiss your neck*

Cuddy: House. *I push you away*

House: *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I push you away* House! I don't want to sleep with you right now!

House: Well why not?

Cuddy: You're being an ass! Don't touch me House! *I put on clothes*

House: *I roll away from you and fall asleep*

Cuddy: *I see you asleep and go to the couch to sleep*

House: *I wake up in the morning and see you're not in the bed with me* Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I'm still sleeping on the couch*

House: *I look around* Cuddy? *I see you on the couch and wake you up* Hey.

Cuddy: *I see you and get up frowning*

House: *I go get ready* Are you ok?

Cuddy: Yeah. I'm fine. *I get ready*

House: You sure?

Cuddy: Yeah. Go away. *I glare at you*

House: What's wrong? *I back up*

Cuddy: Last night I told you I didn't want to and you tried anyways. When I say leave me alone leave me alone!

House: *I look down* I'm sorry.

Cuddy: Yeah. I know. But it's not good enough. You shouldn't have been touching me unless I said you could!

House: I'm sorry. *I frown* I'll leave you alone.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I get ready* You have a way to get to work?

House: I can call a cab.

Cuddy: You sure?

House: Do you want to be in the same car as me?

Cuddy: We are grown adults. We can sit in the same car for 10 minutes.

House: Ok. *I get in the car*

Cuddy: *I drive us to work not saying a word to you*

House: *I sit in the akward silance not knowing what to say to you*

Cuddy: *I frown* Why did you not stop?

House: I'm an idiot. Horny idiot.

Cuddy: I could have told you that. *I look at you*I told you to stop!

House: *I watch the road wide eyed* CUDDY!

Cuddy: *I swerve and avoid the crash* Why didn't you stop when I asked you?!

House: Maybe we shouldn't talk about this while you drive…

Cuddy: House!

House: I'm not used to sexual rejection. Hookers don't say no. They say 50 bucks more. I don't like it.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Well when I say no I mean no.

House: *I frown* I know. I'm sorry.

Cuddy: *I nod* I know you are.

House: Forgive me?

Cuddy: Yeah. *A work day goes by as normal and go home and eat dinner and watch tv and go to bed next to you*

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: No.

House: Ok. *I roll over and go to sleep*

Cuddy: *I can't fall asleep stressed*

House: *I wake up to go pee hours later* Cuddy? You're still awake?

Cuddy: Yeah… *I frown*

House: Are you ok? *I look at you concerned*

Cuddy: I'm fine. Go, pee. *I smile at you*

House: *I go pee* You sure you're ok?

Cuddy: Yeah.

House: Why can't you sleep?

Cuddy: I'm fine. I promise. I'm just stressed.

House: Why are you stressed?

Cuddy: Tell you in the morning. Help me sleep?

House: How?

Cuddy: Kiss me.

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I roll above you straddling you*

House: *I look at you* Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I look at you* What?

House: You really want to?

Cuddy: You don't?

House: I will… If you want.

Cuddy: *I lie down next to you* But you don't want to.

House: Well… Sleep…

Cuddy: Ok. *I sigh and cuddle into you*

House: *I fall asleep again*

Cuddy: *I still can't sleep and I get up and get ready before you*

House: *I get up and see you walking out the door and catch your hand* Hey! Did you sleep at all?

Cuddy: No…

House: What are you so stressed about?

Cuddy: Work. Lot's of meetings and reps to talk to today.

House: You got this.

Cuddy: Hope so. Or we're both out of a job.

House: What's going on?

Cuddy: One of our contracts is up and I want 12%. We deserve 12%. I told them if we didn't get it we'd terminate.

House: Good for you!

Cuddy: If they don't and we terminate we will be out of business. We'll all be out of a job.

House: We deserve it then we will get it.

Cuddy: I hope so. *I look at the clock* I'm running late. I have to go.

House: *I get up and back you against the wall* You're already late. Will 5 minutes really make a difference?

Cuddy: *I look at you nervously* I'm late.

House: Exactly. You're already late. Will 5 minutes make a difference?

Cuddy: *I smile* 5 minutes. *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back and stumble through the hall to your bedroom*

Cuddy: *I fall back on the bed and pull off your pants and boxers quickly*

House: *I hike up your skirt and push your panties aside and fuck you hard and fast*

Cuddy: *I moan pulling at your shirt*

House: *I pull your hands off me* Last time you gave me stitches.

Cuddy: *I grab at the sheets moaning* S… *I scream* orry!

House: *I laugh and kiss you and go as hard and fast as I can*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream*

House: *I cum and kiss your cheek pulling out*

Cuddy: *I feel you pull out* Hey!

House: It's been 10 minutes.

Cuddy: I'm not done!

House: I'm sorry. *I kiss your neck and fix your panties and skirt* I'll make you cum at least twice next time.

Cuddy: *I look at myself in the mirror and fix my my hair* Orgasam. And you better. Now I'm late and stressed and frustrated! *I sigh and look at myself in the mirror* You can do this. You are strong. You will get this.

House: *I hug you* You can do it.

Cuddy: Behave today. Please. *I look at you in the mirror and pull away*

House: I will. Good luck. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: See you around.

House: No. I'll stay out of your way.

Cuddy: Thanks. I love you.

House: I love you too.

Cuddy: *I go to work*

House: *I smile at go back to sleep*

Cuddy: *I get to work and I'm informed I'm needed in the pharmacy* What do you need?

Jocelyn: There are double pills.

Cuddy: Call the company… wait. Vicodin?

Jocelyn: No BELVIQ. And I did call. They insist it's not a mistake.

Cuddy: Who has touched the order forms?

Jocelyn: Carrie and I.

Cuddy: Get her in my office ASAP. *I get a text and check it* I have to go. Get her in my office.

Jocelyn: She called in sick.

Cuddy: This place is filled with sick people. Get her in here. *I go out to my office* Hello Michael.

Michael: Dr. Cuddy. How are you?

Cuddy: I'm fine. You?

Michael: Good. Now lets get down to business.

Cuddy: Are you here to accept my offer?

Michael: We have a counter offer for you. *I hand you an envelope*

Cuddy: *I skim it* This isn't even half what I want! *I hand it back to you* I want 12%. You're paying lower ranking hospitals even more than that! I think my offer is more than reasonable.

Michael: Dr. Cuddy, this is the best I can do.

Cuddy: I want 12%. I'm not settling for anything less than that. If you don't give me what I want I will terminate.

Michael: That's too bad. *I sigh* I liked you… I mean your style.

Cuddy: *I decide not to respond to you saying you liked me*Well this is part of my style. I need the 12%.

Michael: Sorry, but you aren't getting it. *I walk out*

Cuddy: *I sigh and sit down going through my mail*

Bonnie: Carrie's here. Should I send her in?

Cuddy: *I look up from the mail* Please do.

Bonnie: Ok. *I send her in*

Carrie: *I come in teary eyed* Dr. Cuddy please don't fire me! I just wanted to loose weight!

Cuddy: Sit. *I gesture across from me* You don't need the pills to loose weight. And if you do you could get a script. You work at a hospital!

Carrie: I'm sorry! After my last kid it's been so hard to loose weight! You know what its like, right? Just 10 pounds and I would have quit! My husband doesn't like the way I look. He won't kiss me anymore. We haven't had sex in months!

Cuddy: I don't know what it's like. I don't have children.

Carrie: Oh… Sorry. I thought you did. You're just so nice and motherly to the kids when they get sick.

Cuddy: *I smile* Thanks. But I don't have children.

Carrie: Do you want kids?

Cuddy: Yeah. I always have.

Carrie: I'm sure you will some day.

Cuddy: *I frown* I'm getting older. I'm not sure I will.

Carrie: Oh. Well I hope you do.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I realize you sidetracked me* Carrie this isn't why you're here. You are here because you were stealing drugs!

Carrie: I'm so sorry.

Cuddy: I'm sorry Carrie, but this is too big. I have to fire you. But I won't report you.

Carrie: *I look down and cry quietly* I'm sorry.

Cuddy: Take your time. *I look at you sorry for you*

Carrie: *I calm down and get up to leave*

Cuddy: I'm sorry, but I have too. *I walk you out*

Carrie: *I leave*

Cuddy: *When you leave I go to a meeting where I tell everyone about my deal then another meeting where I'm pretty much told I'm fired if I don't get this deal then to a my office where Bonnie stops me*

Bonnie: The clinic is understaffed.

Cuddy: It shouldn't be. *I frown*

Bonnie: Your boy toy called in sick 15 minutes after his shift started.

Cuddy: House is NOT my boy toy! *I give you a semi-offended look*

Bonnie: Yet you know who I was talking about. And you smell like him.

Cuddy: Not my boy toy.

Bonnie: He called in sick from your house phone.

Cuddy: From my… *I frown* I'm going to kick his ass! Not my boy toy.

Bonnie: So you're not having sex with him?

Cuddy: No I'm not. And even if I was it wouldn't be your business.

Bonnie: Then why is he at your house? And why do you smell like him?

Cuddy: I don't smell like him. I don't know why he's at my house.

Bonnie: You smell like his soap, scotch and sex.

Cuddy: So either you think he's the only man willing to have sex with me, or House is the only man who uses that soap and likes scotch. Or House is the only man I'm willing to have sex with. And I don't know where you got any of those ideas from.

Bonnie: Or I think it would take someone you have very strong feelings for to get you to have sex in the morning so that you end up late to work.

Cuddy: I got drunk and I got laid last night. At his place, I got a little lost in the morning causing my to be late. And I couldn't take a shower. Happy? *I grab a case*

Bonnie: You would be hung over. And you aren't the type of woman to get drunk and go home with strangers.

Cuddy: You don't know me. *I go to the exam room 1 and come back 5 minutes later for a new case*

Bonnie: *I put my hand on your next case* You aren't. You're the type who wants people to think you're the type to sleep around.

Cuddy: I'm not a whore.

Bonnie: But you want people to think you sleep around more than you do. Why would you want that?

Cuddy: I'm your boss. Lay off it. *I pull the case from under your hand*

Bonnie: That hit a nerve.

Cuddy: *I purse my lips* Shut up Bonnie. *I go to exam room 7 and come back after*

Bonnie: Why did that hit a nerve?

Cuddy: Don't pry into my personal life.

Bonnie: Big ass nerve.

Cuddy: Don't. *I get a new case and go to exam room 4 and come back and grab another case*

Bonnie: *I think about you and your personality in general and put my hand over yours to stop you shocked* Can I talk to you in private?

Cuddy: I'd prefer not to. *I walk away*

Bonnie: We need to talk.

Cuddy: Fine. In a few minutes. *I go to exam room 3 and come back and go to my office* What?

Bonnie: What kind of women want to seem more sexually active than they are, avoid the topic once they are called out, seek power over others, want to help people, and deny that the real relationships they actually have?

Cuddy: I'm not denying that I like House, but we aren't together. I'm not trying to seem more sexually active than I am. I'm not a whore, but I do like sex. There's two of your accusations down.

Bonnie: *I ignore you* The kind who had all the power over their sex life taken away. So they try to gain all the power they can. They lie to those who ask about their sex lives. They lie to everyone, even themselves about those they care about romantically. You were raped.

Cuddy: That isn't something you ask, or more like accuse someone of!

Bonnie: But you didn't deny it.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* I am not a victim of rape. Do not bring it up again.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonnie: I don't believe you.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. But I wasn't. And if you tell anyone your theory I will destroy you.

Bonnie: Well if it's not true why do you care if I tell anyone?

Cuddy: I'm not transgender but I yelled at House when he spread that around!

Bonnie: Thats different. You yelled at him, you said you'd destroy me.

Cuddy: I'm easier on him about a lot of things that I'm harsh on.

Bonnie: So he would only get yelled at if he spread around that you were raped?

Cuddy: He wouldn't. And if he did I would kill him.

Bonnie: So why is that worse if it's just as much about your vagina and the same person?

Cuddy: It crosses more lines. *I'm glaring at you pissed off* And don't talk about my vagina. *I sit down* Ever.

Bonnie: Why?

Cuddy: It's not an appropriate topic of conversation!

Bonnie: I know but you seem to have a bigger problem with it than it's inappropriate.

Cuddy: Get out.

Bonnie: Ok. But I'm still sure you were raped.

Cuddy: I wasn't. Get out.

Bonnie: I don't believe you. *I walk out*

Cuddy: *I go sit in the corner chair and call my house crying quietly hoping House will pick up*

House: *I pick up* Cuddy's house.

Cuddy: House. *I relax a little still shaking*

House: Cuddy? Hey… Uh… sorry I didn't come in today…

Cuddy: Come in now? Please?

House: Why? I stayed here so that I wouldn't cause trouble for you.

Cuddy: Please? *My voice is shakey* I need you.

House: What happened? *I get dressed* I'll be there in 10.

Cuddy: Hurry up please. *I hang up and cry*

House: *I get there and come in* Cuddy, are you ok?

Cuddy: *I look at you my eyes puffy* No.

House: *I kiss your head and hug you* What happened?

Cuddy: *I push you away then sigh* Sorry. *I move to the couch*

House: What's wrong?

Cuddy: Bonnie noticed I smell like you and sex. She figured it out from me denying it and other things…

House: *I look down hurt* You're this upset because someone found out about us?

Cuddy: No! No… It's not that. It was when… She found out that I was… uh… with my Father… *I frown*

House: *I sit next to you* She confronted you?

Cuddy: Yeah.

House: Bitch has balls. I like her.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and half laugh* House!

House: Brains and balls. Seriously. Can she be my new doctor? *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: She's a nurse.

House: Damn. No good bitch. *I kiss your head*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Nurses are helpful.

House: Not bitch nurses.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Thanks.

House: *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I smile* You missed my mouth.

House: *I laugh* Wasn't aiming for it.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and flip to straddle you arms around your neck and kiss you*

House: *I smile and kiss you back*

Cuddy: *I move over you slowly giving you a lapdance never breaking the kiss*

House: Cuddy… *I moan softly*

Cuddy: Shh… *I smile at you*

House: Ok. *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back* I love you. *I'm still moving over you getting a little faster and closer to you my hair getting in my face*

House: *I smile and brush your hair away and tuck it behind your ear* I love you too. *I kiss you softly* You're beautiful you know. *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I smile and kiss you back starting to unbutton my shirt*

Chase: *I come in without knocking* Hey wheres… And you found him… *I laugh looking at you two*

Cuddy: *I jump away from House and button my shirt back up blushing like crazy* Uh… Knock much?

Chase: *I can't stop laughing* I wanted to know where House was… I see you found him first. *I smirk* Lap Dances? What? Were you a hooker to get through college or something?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I am NOT a whore! I am not and never was a hooker!

Chase: *I stare at you* I was kidding. What did I do?

Cuddy: Shut up. *I'm still glaring at you*

Chase: I hit a nerve. *I look at you*

Cuddy: Really? I didn't fucking notice! *I say sarcastically*

House: Cuddy. It's ok. He didn't mean too. *I scoot over to you and hug you*

Cuddy: He's being a dick! *I ignore you completely focused on House*

Chase: Hey! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry.

House: He didn't mean anything by it. He was kidding. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: I'm not a whore. *I look at you upset*

House: I know. You aren't. *I kiss your cheek* You're beautiful you know.

Cuddy: *I smile* Thank you. *I sit away from you again*

Chase: NEVER comment on my sex life. EVER. I don't care if you walk in on me in an orgy. *I cuddle into House again*

House: She's not kidding or exaggerating.

Chase: You do realize I was taught by the guy next to you right? I can't not comment when you're making out, giving him a lap dance AND taking off your shirt!

Cuddy: *I glare at you and rest my head on Houses shoulder* Shut up.

Chase: You're a confident woman. What is with you and sex? Too much or too little?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* I AM NOT A WHORE!

Chase: So either you're a virgin and ashamed of it or you are a whore. *I smirk looking between you two* Almost a virgin that is.

Cuddy: Shut up. I'm not a whore. And I'm not a virgin. Go away.

Chase: Based on your looks I'd say too much, but based on the way that House is treating you I'd say that he was your first or second lover ever.

Cuddy: Shut. The. Fuck. Up. *I glare at you*

Chase: You'd be more likely to admit to too much so definitely too little. You have no photographs of your dad so he did something and you say you were not a virgin so maybe one before that? Overprotective daddy hurt your boyfriend when he found out he was sleeping with you didn't want anyone else hurt, so you just stopped having sex?

Cuddy: *I ignore you*

Chase: Ok so no… Drunk dad beat you, called you a dirty whore, wanted to prove him wrong?

Cuddy: *I don't respond*

Chase: Ok… Uh… Drunk dad raped you? House is your first aside from him?

Cuddy: *I frown and cry silently hoping you don't notice trying to ignore you*

Chase: *I look at you shocked* Really? Oh my god. I'm so sorry.

Cuddy: I wasn't.

Chase: Then why did you react to that and not either of the other ones.

Cuddy: *I don't respond*

Chase: I'm sorry.

Cuddy: *I frown* I don't want your damn pity. I didn't want you to fucking know in the first place!

Chase: *I look down*

Cuddy: That's why. *I frown* You act differently around me now. I won't break. I'm not fragile. Treat me like you would normally treat me.

Chase: I was and you flipped out!

Cuddy: I was just confronted about this this morning. It's an abnormality. You shouldn't be talking about my sex life anyways. I'm your boss. And if anyone finds out about what happened to me then I will destroy you. That is not a threat, it's a promise.

Chase: Ok. I'm sorry for prying.

Cuddy: What did you want?

Chase: I wanted to know if you knew where House was. *I'm tempted to comment on what you were doing but resist it*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Men are disgusting. I can see you trying not to comment.

House: *I smirk and whisper in your ear* You didn't think I was all that disgusting when you were pressed up against the wall the other day.

Cuddy: Shut up. *I blush* And I did.

House: Then why'd you let me?

Cuddy: Shut up House! *I frown at you blushing*

House: I'm asking later.

Cuddy: I'll tell you later.

Chase: *I watch you two interested able to hear what House said and smile at the image of you pressed up against the wall being fucked*

Cuddy: Chase go away.

Chase: Ok. *I'm getting hard still imagining you against the wall*

Cuddy: Uh… Chase?

House: Chase! *I look at you mad*

Cuddy: House leave him alone.

House: He wants you.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You're projecting.

House: Projecting an erection onto him?

Cuddy: Well most of it you're projecting.

House: I might be. *I kiss your neck*

Cuddy: House! *I blush and frown at you*

Chase: *I snap out of it and walk out embarrassed* Uh… Sorry.

House: *I smile when he leaves and kiss your neck again*

Cuddy: Mmmm… *I smile*

House: *I kiss your chest between your breasts*

Cuddy: *I lean back against the couch* Mmmm… House… I… *I smile as you go to unbutton my top* House… I… No… Stop.

House: *I button your top back up* Sorry.

Cuddy: It felt good. *I smile at you* But… we're at work.

House: Ok. *I sit next to you*

Chase: *I get back to the office*

Foreman: Did she know where he was?

Chase: Yeah. He was under her.

Foreman: They were having sex? You walked in on them having sex?

Chase: Not quite. She was giving him a lap dance and taking off her shirt.

Foreman: You saw her shirtless?

Chase: Not quite.

Forman: What do you mean?

Chase: She was unbuttoning it. She never got it off.

Taub: Sexy.

Thirteen How'd they react?

Chase: She flipped out. She was embarrassed.

Thirteen: How did she flip?

Chase: *I shrug* Pretty much just swore surprised.

Thirteen: *I raise an eyebrow* You're lying.

Chase: No I'm not.

Thirteen: Either House was holding her back or she hit you.

Chase: I walked into her office. You broke into his home. I saw part of a bra and a lapdance. You took pictures of her pussy!

Thirteen: She's sensitive about her sex life.

Chase: Maybe you're just a bitch to her. House puts her through hell with all his sex comments. She's screwing him.

Thirteen: Maybe she puts up with it because she is screwing him.

Forman: You should ask her.

Chase: No you shouldn't

Taub: What do you know that we don't?

Chase: Nothing. I'm pretty sure they're fucking right now though. And if you take another picture she will murder you.

House: *I come up* Picture? Of what?

Chase: Cuddy.

House: Why are you taking a picture of her?

Chase: We aren't.

Thirteen: So how was getting laid during work?

House: Getting laid? I wasn't.

Thirteen: Lap dance.

House: No lap dance.

Thirteen: Yeah ok.

House: *I roll my eyes*

Chase: Is she ok?

House: Why wouldn't she be?

Chase: Because of what happened.

House: Chase.

Chase: Well you asked.

House: She's fine.

Thirteen: What happened that would make her not ok?

House: Nothing.

Thirteen: Really? Then why did Chase say anything?

House: Because he's an idiot. Why did you want me?

Forman: We were worried.

House: *I laugh and roll my eyes* I'm a grown man. You don't need to worry.

Taub: Isn't Cuddy older than you? You worry about her.

House: Last I knew I wasn't sleeping with you.

Taub: Thank god! But you still worry about her too much.

House: I don't.

Thirteen: *I smirk* If she so much as gasps or moans you stop! She's supposed to do that you know!

House: I'm leaving now. *I roll my eyes*

Chase: Wait was that… When Thirteen was there?

House: It was oral sex. I know you're not the best doctor in the world but come on!

Chase: *I roll my eyes* Balcony.

House: Only I get to call balcony.

Chase: Would you rather say here?

House: *I frown* Fine. Balcony.

Chase: *I follow you out* Was that Cuddys first time?

House: Ask her. I dare you.

Chase: It would explain why you didn't go past oral.

House: Or she likes oral.

Chase: Why not tell me?

House: It's not my place to tell.

Chase: But you were involved.

House: But you're not asking if it was my first time. You're asking if it was hers.

Chase: Fine. I'm asking Cuddy.

House: I wouldn't if I was you.

Chase: Good thing we aren't the same person.

House: It was nice knowing you. Sometimes.

Chase: *I go to Cuddy's office*

Cuddy: Yeah? *I look up*

Chase: Who knows?

Cuddy: Those who need too. I don't want to talk about it.

Chase: Uh… When 13 took a picture of you… Was that your first time? With House I mean.

Cuddy: Doesn't matter.

Chase: Yes it does.

Cuddy: Not in your life.

Chase: It does in yours.

Cuddy: That's why I know the answer. I'm not sleeping with you so you don't need to know anything about my sex life.

Chase: Well why not tell me?

Cuddy: Why should I. *I frown and cross my arms*

Chase: If you keep it locked away you'll go insane.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Just because I'm not telling you doesn't mean I'm not talking about it.

Chase: Who knows then? House?


	23. Chapter 23

Cuddy: Yes. Obviously.

Chase: Who else?

Cuddy: Those who I trust enough to tell and those who figured it out on their own.

Chase: And your family.

Cuddy: Not my sister.

Chase: How do you keep something like that from your sister?

Cuddy: With effort. Now get out.

Chase: *I look confused* Was it when she was at school or something?

Cuddy: *I frown* Not even House knows that. I'm sure as hell not telling you.

Chase: I'm sorry for you.

Cuddy: Don't be.

Chase: Why not?

Cuddy: Because I don't want you to. Get out.

Chase: But why don't you want me too? Did you want him to do it?

Cuddy: Get out.

Chase: You did?

Cuddy: Did I say that? *I glare at you* I'm not that fucked up! Get the hell out of my office!

Chase: Then why don't you want me to feel sorry for you?

Cuddy: Because I don't need pity. Now get out!

Chase: I know you don't need it but why don't you want it.

Cuddy: I'm not weak or pitiful. So don't give me pity.

Chase: Ok. *I shake my head and walk out*

Cuddy: *I sigh in relief and lean back in my seat trying not to think about it*

House: *I come in* I'm going home.

Cuddy: Stay here.

House: Why?

Cuddy: Because I don't want you to leave.

House: You don't? As my boss or my girlfriend?

Cuddy: Chase was just in my office.

House: What? I told him it'd be the death of him. *I frown*

Cuddy: You didn't warn me!

House: I didn't think he was going too.

Cuddy: He asked me how Julia didn't know. *I look at you* It was a long time ago, durning after school sports. But she might know anyways. *I'm frowning* I hope not.

House: *I hug you* It's ok.

Cuddy: No! It's not ok if she knows!

House: Why?

Cuddy: She loves our father. He treated her better than me.

House: *I kiss your cheek* It's ok.

Cuddy: *I get up and go sit on the couch* Come over here.

House: *I sit next to you* Why'd you move?

Cuddy: This seat is more comfortable.

House: *I laugh* Ok.

Cuddy: *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back*

Bonnie: *I walk in* Dr. Cuddy you have a… *I see you* Boyfriend?

Cuddy: *I see you and pull away and scoot away from House* House this is that nurse I was talking about who needs to learn how to knock.

Bonnie: *I roll my eyes* Don't kiss him during work hours then.

House: *I'm smirking* I see. I agree. Very ballsy.

Cuddy: *I frown* Not the point of what I told you.

House: Right. *I look at her* What'd she want?

Bonnie: What was the point?

Cuddy: What did you want?

Bonnie: Well now I want to know why you told House about what I said?

Cuddy: Because I wanted him to know. Now why did you come in here?

Bonnie: Or is it because I was right and you were upset, maybe even scared of that?

Cuddy: *I frown* What did you want!

Bonnie: I don't hear a denial.

House: What was her name?

Cuddy: House don't.

House: Well?

Cuddy: House! *I frown at you*

House: *I sigh* Fine.

Cuddy: Thank you.

Bonnie: Michael is here.

Cuddy: Send him in.

Bonnie: Why have I not heard a denial?

Cuddy: My father never raped me. Ok? Now go away.

Bonnie: Your father? I never said anything about your father.

Cuddy: *I frown* Fuck. Not a word to anyone. Send in Michael.

Bonnie: So you were?

Cuddy: I'm not talking about this. Go get Michael. We need to talk.

Bonnie: Then just confirm or deny it.

Cuddy: *I frown* I'll go get him myself then.

Bonnie: Is it that hard to say yes or no?

Cuddy: No. Now go get him.

Bonnie: Then why did you specify?

Cuddy: *I get up and go get Michael and come back* Bonnie could you please leave?

Bonnie: I need a confirmation or denial.

Cuddy: Bonnie I don't want to talk about that. Get out.

Bonnie: Well?

House: I'll get it.

Cuddy: No. I don't need you to get sued again. You can leave too though.

House: *I roll my eyes* I'll risk it.

Cuddy: House!

House: *I ignore you and pick Bonnie up carrying her out of the room*

Cuddy: *I frown and sit down* Sorry about that.

Michael: It's ok. What did she want to know that you refused to tell her?

Cuddy: Something about my personal life.

Michael: What?

Cuddy: Nothing. Just something she thinks she's figured out. So. Why are you here again?

Michael: Why not tell me?

Cuddy: *I sigh* It's a very private and inappropriate topic of discussion, especially for a working environment, and I will deal with her later.

Michael: You're just making me more curious.

Cuddy: Why is everyone so interested in my personal life?*I say frustrated*

Michael: Well you are a very interesting *I look down your body* and attractive woman.

Cuddy: *I blush and look down* Thank you. Why are you here?

Michael: Why won't you tell me?

Cuddy: Because I don't want to. Why are you here?

Michael: Sorry. I'm here because you got the 12% I have the contract.

Cuddy: *I smile* What? Really? *I look excited*

Michael: *I laugh and hand you the papers*

Cuddy: *I read them and sign happily*

Michael: *I take them back and look at you* So…

Cuddy: Yeah?

Michael: What you doing friday?

Cuddy: What? I… are you hitting on me? *I look at you confused*

Michael: I uh… yeah.

Cuddy: Oh… Sorry. I have a boyfriend.

Michael: Oh. *I look surprised*

Cuddy: *I notice* Why is it so surprising?

Michael: I just thought you didn't. I asked around.

Cuddy: Oh. Only a few people know. I like to keep my private life private.

Michael: Oh. Well what do you do in your private life?

Cuddy: Stuff.

Michael: What kind of stuff?

Cuddy: *I sigh* Do you really want to talk?

Michael: Yeah. *I smile at you* I want to be friends.

Cuddy: Ok. In my free time I hang out with my boyfriend. That is pretty much it.

Michael: What did you do before you had a boyfriend?

Cuddy: Worry about stuff and watch TV.

Michael: What kind of stuff?

Cuddy: House, work…

Michael: House? That guy who carried the woman out of here?

Cuddy: Yeah. He's my boyfriend.

Michael: Really?

Cuddy: Again with the surprise.

Michael: Sorry. He just doesn't seem like your type. He's rude and reckless. Disregards what you say.

Cuddy: He's… *I smile* He can be sweet and funny, comforting.

Michael: But not always.

Cuddy: When I need him to.

Michael: He makes you happy?

Cuddy: I trust him.

Michael: That's not what I asked.

Cuddy: I love him.

Michael: Does he make you happy?

Cuddy: Sometimes.

Michael: Only sometimes?

Cuddy: A lot of the time.

Michael: But not all the time?

Cuddy: He's an ass but I love him.

Michael: What was the thing that the nurse wanted you to tell her?

Cuddy: Not even my sister knows about that. I'm not telling you.

Michael: But this nurse figured it out?

Cuddy: She's very intelligent.

Michael: Oh. I see.

Cuddy: So what's your life like?

Michael: Mainly just work and TV.

Cuddy: Oh.

Michael: Yeah. So… see you around? *I give you my number*

Cuddy: Yeah, I guess. *I smile at you*

Michael: Congrats on your 12%

Cuddy: Thanks.

Michael: *I walk out*

Cuddy: *I sigh and go back to work*

House: *I come back at the end of the day* Hey. How are you?

Cuddy: *I smile at you* I got the 12% and I got asked out.

House: Oh? Did you accept?

Cuddy: What? No! I have a boyfriend. *I look at you* Right?

House: Yeah. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: Why would I accept?

House: Well why would you tell me?

Cuddy: I just thought you would want to know.

House: Oh. Ok. *I kiss your cheek* Congrats on the 12%

Cuddy: *I smile* When we get home you owe me multiple orgasam.

House: *I laugh* Home? You asking me to move in?

Cuddy: Well… *I smile at you and blow you a kiss*

House: *I smile at you and drive you home then when we get there I follow you to the door and kiss you pushing you against it*

Cuddy: *I drop my keys startled and kiss you back*

House: *I slip a hand in the front of your pants*

Cuddy: *I grab your hand* House! We're outside!

House: Yes. Sexy.

Cuddy: Hell no! Never outside! People could see us!

House: Dangerous. *I kiss your neck then pick up your keys and open the door then push you against it on the other side and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I smile and kiss you back*

House: *I suck your bottom lip for a second*

Cuddy: *I push you away mischievously and run away*

House: You could have just said you didn't want to!

Cuddy: Catch me first!

House: *I laugh* That's not fair!

Cuddy: Too bad!

House: You're mean! You know I can't!

Cuddy: No? Maybe you should exercise more. Or maybe you need more of a reason. *I take off my shirt and drop it*

House: *I sigh and limp after you* Cuddy! Please?

Cuddy: *I laugh and throw my skirt at you*

House: *I catch it* Please? *I look at you*

Cuddy: *I laugh* Fine. But only because I'm horny.

House: *I smile and kiss you pushing you against the wall closest to you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back and start to unbutton your pants*

House: *I smile* Where?

Cuddy: Someplace… different.

House: Ok. *I lead you to your counter and put you up on it*

Cuddy: *I pull you over to me and kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back then go get your toys and dump them out on your table*

Cuddy: *I frown* No!

House: *I smirk and grab the photos and look through them*

Cuddy: *I blush* Don't look at those!

House: Why? They're all mine.

Cuddy: *I blush deeper* I know.

House: *I laugh watching you and notice one's a nude* How'd you even get that?

Cuddy: I uh… *I blush* I paid one of your hookers a hundred to take it.

House: *I laugh*

Cuddy: Shut up. *I jump off the counter*

House: Hey where you going? *I stop you*

Cuddy: My room. To get dressed.

House: Why?

Cuddy: Because you're laughing at me!

House: Yes I am. *I smirk* It's funny.

Cuddy: *I look down*

House: *I kiss your cheek* It's cute.

Cuddy: *I frown* It's not cute.

House: *I laugh* What is it then?

Cuddy: Stupid.

House: So you wouldn't care if I ripped them up?

Cuddy: Don't. *I frown at you blushing*

House: *I smile and kiss you again* Cute.

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I pick you up and put you back on the counter and throw off your panties and bra* So why do you get a nude of me and I get yelled at if I get a nude of you?

Cuddy: You had to strip me then ask?

House: Tell me.

Cuddy: Because my lady parts are not for camera.

House: And my gentleman parts are?

Cuddy: *I smirk* Gentleman?

House: *I roll my eyes* Fine. My penis is more for camera than your vagaina?

Cuddy: Yes.

House: Why?

Cuddy: Your penis has been seen by more people than my vagina.

House: So?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Fine. One. In MY control.

House: *I roll my eyes* But I only need it when you aren't here.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up and come here.


	24. Chapter 24

House: *I grab a vibrator come over*

Cuddy: No leave those alone! *I blush*

House: *I laugh and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back trying to grab the vibrator from you*

House: *I catch your hands and put them around my neck* You'll like it.

Cuddy: Fine. *I give up kissing you*

House: *I kiss down your body until I'm on my knees and licking your pussy*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I smile then turn on the vibrator on high and put on your clit and lick you again*

Cuddy: *I moan and wrap my legs around you trying to pull you closer*

House: *I lick and suck more*

Cuddy: *I scream close to cumming* Ohmygod!

House: *I start to finger you trying to make you cum*

Cuddy: *I scream your name cumming*

House: *I smile* I love you. *I lean forward again and lick you clean*

Cuddy: *I moan and pull you up to me pulling your pants off*

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I stop you* Ewww!

House: *I laugh* It's pretty good.

Cuddy: *I wrinkle my nose* Eww.

House: *I laugh* What do you want then?

Cuddy: I want you.

House: You have me.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You know what I want.

House: Say it.

Cuddy: I want you inside me. *I blush*

House: Be more specific.

Cuddy: I want to make love.

House: Try again.

Cuddy: No. *I pull you too me* Please?

House: *I laugh* You do it.

Cuddy: I can't. You put me on a counter. *I blush*

House: If you want it so bad you'll do it.

Cuddy: *I scowl at you* Please!

House: You want it you do it.

Cuddy: *I frown at you then wrap my legs around you and guide you into me and push you forward with my legs then back with my palms* This isn't very effective! *I whine at you* Please?

House: *I laugh finding it hard not to kiss you then start to fuck you hard*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream grabbing the edge of the counter* FUCK! *I frown and cover my mouth* I… *I moan* I'm… *I moan again* Sorry!

House: For what? *I stop*

Cuddy: Don't stop!

House: *I pull out concerned* Cuddy?

Cuddy: I swore at you.

House: So? You swear at and about me all the time.

Cuddy: But this time you were doing something I wanted.

House: So? *I laugh and kiss your cheek* I like you talking dirty.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up.

House: Ok. I'll just go.

Cuddy: No! Hey! Please?

House: *I laugh* For a kiss.

Cuddy: *I whine* House!

House: *I shrug* Ok. *I back up*

Cuddy: House! Fine. One short kiss.

House: *I laugh and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back and pull away* Now please?

House: *I laugh* Say please.

Cuddy: I did! *I pull you too me* Please!

House: *I laugh and start to fuck you hard*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream*

House: *I moan and keep going*

Cuddy: *I scream and moan more*

House: *I'm cum moaning your name*

Cuddy: *I'm scream and moan not cumming yet*

House: *I pull out*

Cuddy: No!

House: *I laugh* Sorry.

Cuddy: But… Please? *I frown at you*

House: *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I frown at you again* House! You promised twice! It's only once!

House: *I laugh and go down on my knees and lick your pussy again*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I stop and finger you instead*

Cuddy: *I moan and look at you* Why'd you stop?

House: Not a big fan of semen. *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: *I moan again* More!

House: *I laugh and do it some more then grab a vibrator and use that too*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream and cum*

House: *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back then pull back* I thought you didn't like the taste of you?

Cuddy: I don't. But I like you.

House: *I laugh* I love you*

Cuddy: How the hell do you put up with that taste though?

House: I like it.

Cuddy: How? It tastes horrible!

House: It doesn't.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Go away.

House: Why? *I keep you up on the counter standing between your legs*

Cuddy: Because we just had sex in the kitchen!

House: So?

Cuddy: Unless you're helping me clean up.

House: *I laugh and kiss you* Or we could make more of a mess.

Cuddy: *I pull away* Ewww… And no. *I try to hop of the counter* Let me go?

House: Why not? *I rub your pussy*

Cuddy: House! *I look at you* Let. Me. Down.

House: *I back up a step* Sorry.

Cuddy: *I get down* Thank you. *I go get dressed*

House: *I get dressed as well* I love you.

Cuddy: I love you too. *I kiss your cheek and clean up the kitchen*

House: *I smile at you* I still want a nude of you. You deleted mine. Hell, you deleted most of my pictures of you WITH clothes on!

Cuddy: *I shrug* You had a lot.

House: Yeah. And? You're hot.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and blush*

House: Well you are.

Cuddy: *I smile* Thank you. *I kiss your cheek*

House: *I smile*

Cuddy: *I go sit down and turn on the TV*

House: *I sit next to you and watch you*

Cuddy: *I notice* House?

House: Yeah?

Cuddy: Whatcha lookin at?

House: You.

Cuddy: Why? Do I have something on my face? *I put my hand to my cheek*

House: No.

Cuddy: Oh?

House: *I shrug* I just like watching you.

Cuddy: That's not something a stalker would say. *I say sarcastically*

House: Well you're beautiful.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes smiling and go back to the movie*

House: *I watch the movie*

Cuddy: *I'm secretly relieved*

House: *I pull you onto my lap*

Cuddy: *I smile* Why do you want me here?

House: I'm cold.

Cuddy: I have blankets. And blankets don't weigh *I caugh*

House: I didn't catch that. How much do you weigh? *I say teasingly*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes*

House: *I flip you under me and tickle you* Tell me.

Cuddy: *I laugh and halfheartedly try to push you off*

House: 300? *I say jokingly still tickling you*

Cuddy: *I glare at you trying to stop laughing and fail* No!

House: 250? *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: Hey! *I'm still laughing and trying to glare at you* I'm not fat!

House: But these are big. *I put a hand on your boob*

Cuddy: *I jump a little* Hey!

House: *I laugh* Well? *I kiss your cheek* 200?

Cuddy: Be nice. *I frown at you*

House: 150?

Cuddy: 164.2. *I frown and look at you with one eye*

House: *I laugh* I told you they were big. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and blush* Shut up.

House: *I laugh* Ok.

Cuddy: *I take your hand and put it on your chest you still above me and laugh at how you keep it there and put it back on me*

House: *I smile and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back and pull away*

House: Why'd you do that?

Cuddy: We're acting like teenagers! Having sex all the time and everywhere! *I'm clearly embarrassed by it*

House: And you don't like that?

Cuddy: My body does. It feels soooo good!

House: But?

Cuddy: *I look down* I feel like a slut.

House: Oh. I'm sorry you feel that way. You aren't a slut. We don't have to have sex unless you want to though.

Cuddy: That's the problem! *I sigh* I want to. But I don't. It's confusing and frustrating. I hate it. *I frown* I don't expect you to understand.

House: *I don't know how to respond* Uh… Thanks for being honest.

Cuddy: *I get up to go to bed*

House: Goodnight Cuddy. Uh… Should I go or stay?

Cuddy: I can't sleep when you go. *I blush*

House: *I smile* That's adorable.

Cuddy: Shut up. *I look down* It's stupid.

House: It's adorable. *I stretch out on the couch*

Cuddy: What are you doing?

House: Sleeping.

Cuddy: Oh… *I look a little hurt and turn around*

House: *I see that you're hurt and frown* I'm sorry Cuddy. I just don't want to sleep there tonight.

Cuddy: *I turn around frowning* With me.

House: *I look at you* I don't know what you want from me! Just tell me?! *I look down seeing the shock and hurt in your face* I'm sorry.

Cuddy: *I look down* I'm sorry. I don't know what I want.

House: You didn't do anything. *I get up and hug you* I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were just telling me how you feel. Thanks for trusting me.

Cuddy: *I push you away and go to my room mad at myself*

House: Cuddy! Wait! *I follow you*

Cuddy: *I ignore you*

House: *I go back to the couch and fall asleep mad at myself*

Cuddy: *I can't fall asleep mad at myself*

House: *I wake up in the morning and see that you're awake* Goodmorning…

Cuddy: Hi. *I look at you*

House: How'd you sleep?

Cuddy: *I groan* I didn't. *I get up*

House: You didn't?

Cuddy: No.

House: Oh. *I get dressed and lie next to you on top of the blankets* Are you ok?

Cuddy: Yeah. *I go take a shower*

House: *I sigh and get up and wait for you making you breakfast*

Cuddy: *I come out* What smells so good?

House: *I hand you a plate of eggs*

Cuddy: Thank you. *I eat it*

House: *I sit across from you*

Cuddy: What? *I look at you*

House: You look beautiful.

Cuddy: *I blush* Shut up. I'm not even wearing makeup. Hell, I'm not even wearing my nice robe! *I smile still blushing*

House: You look fine without makeup. You look great actually. *I smile*

Cuddy: I look horrible. *I eat my food*

House: *I roll my eyes* No you don't. *I lean across the table and tuck some of your hair behind your ear and kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I smile* Thank you.

House: *I watch you eat*

Cuddy: *I look down uncomfortable* Please stop staring at me.

House: Sorry. *I look down*

Cuddy: Thank you. *I finish up and get dressed and put on makeup* How do I look?

House: *I shrug* I liked the no makeup thing.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back my arms around your waist*

Cuddy: *I take one of your hands on my ass*

House: *I take it off* Cuddy?

Cuddy: Uh… *I look down embarrassed*

House: I'm sorry.

Cuddy: Don't be. *I look away* I uh… I needed that. Thanks…

House: *I hold your hand* Come on. Time to go to work.

Cuddy: *I smile and walk with you* I'm really sorry. I should talk to someone about it. I don't want to make you wait.

House: Is that why you said yes the first time?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Partly.

House: I don't need to have sex with you. I have a sock and a picture of you. *I look at you* I could wait indefinitely.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes blushing* Shut up. That's gross.

House: Well?

Cuddy: *I kiss your cheek* I'll talk to someone. Maybe they can help me.

House: Do you want to?

Cuddy: I don't know.

House: Don't do it if you don't want to.

Cuddy: I can't expect you to wait forever! I don't even know what I want. I want it… *I sigh* But when I do… It's so confusing. *I look down*

House: I already told you. Sock. Photo. I'm good indefinitely.

Cuddy: *I laugh* You're gross.

House: *I drive you to work and kiss your cheek* I love you.

Cuddy: *I smile* I love you too.

House: See you later. *I go to work*

Cuddy: *I go to my office and work*

House: *I walk in and put my stuff down*

Chase: *I look at you surprised* You're early.

House: Yeah thats what happens when you date your boss.

Thirteen: No, so far she has be coming in late. You haven't been coming in early. What happened? Is she withholding sex or something?

House: No. And even if she was that wouldn't be your business.

Thirteen: Why are you not being an asshole?


	25. Chapter 25

House: *I ignore you*

Thirteen: *I sigh and go to Cuddy's office* Hey, is House ok?

Cuddy: *I look up* What? He should be fine. What's wrong?

Thirteen: He's acting strange. He was being nice, and ignoring questions instead of deflecting.

Cuddy: *I frown and look down* Oh.

Thirteen: Do you know why?

Cuddy: Yeah. I'll talk to him.

Thirteen: Are you withholding sex?

Cuddy: What? How much sex House and I are having is no ones business but Houses and my own.

Thirteen: So yes. Well you need to start fucking him again. He operates better with pussy.

Cuddy: *My eyes shoot up* Excuse me?! That is NOT work appropriate language! And what I do or don't do with House is not your business.

Thirteen: It affects his work life.

Cuddy: *I frown* Is it your goal to get on your bosses bad side?

Thirteen: No. It's just an effect of being me.

Cuddy: Have you tried being nice and NOT taking pornagraphic phtos of them?

Thirteen: I'm sorry. *I look down rubbing my neck protectively*

Cuddy: *I notice* What's with that?

Thirteen: House didn't tell you?

Cuddy: He did that too you?!

Thirteen: Yeah. He really cares about you. He yelled about how I must have made you feel. He didn't say anything about himself.

Cuddy: *I look down*

Thirteen: My statement stands. He needs pussy to function. And he really likes yours.

Cuddy: I don't like that word. Stop using it.

Thirteen: What's wrong with the word?

Cuddy: That's not any of your business.

Thirteen: Why not? It's just a word.

Cuddy: Just a word I don't like. *I frown*

Thirteen: Well there has to be a reason.

Cuddy: There is. It's a pretty damn good reason too.

Thirteen: Then what is it?

Cuddy: It's a very personal reason that I am not sharing with you.

Thirteen: How can disliking a word be so personal?

Cuddy: It's linked to something personal.

Thirteen: The word pussy. Bad sex?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Don't say the word. And stop asking me.

Thirteen: Rape?

Cuddy: Shut up. Get out. I don't want to tell you and I wont.

Thirteen: Rape.

Cuddy: No. Get out. *I glare at you* I'm calling security if you don't leave.

Thirteen: Did you know him?

Cuddy: I wasn't raped. *I frown*

Thirteen: Don't believe you.

Cuddy: Why do you think I was?

Thirteen: You hate the word so obviously something sexually traumatic happened to you. And you act differently. You get more angry, you sit up straighter, you deny it more forcefully than other accusations.

Cuddy: *I frown* It's more serious an accusation than bad sex is.

Thirteen: *I sit across from you* Did you know him?

Cuddy: *I sigh* I'm calling House.

Thirteen: You should sleep with him.

Cuddy: Get out.

Thirteen: No. Did you know your rapist?

Cuddy: I don't have a rapist.

Thirteen: I'll just google it.

Cuddy: Google what?

Thirteen: You. See what comes up.

Cuddy: Have fun. Get out.

Thirteen: *I sigh* Just tell me.

Cuddy: First of all theres nothing to tell and secondly even if there was why would I tell you. *I look you up judgingly*

Thirteen: Because I care.

Cuddy: *I try not to laugh* You've been a bitch to me since you suspected House and I were sleeping together.

Thirteen: *I look down* I know. I'm sorry.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I frown and try to go back to work*

Thirteen: Were you raped?

Cuddy: No. And if I were I would tell satan before I told you.

Thirteen: Why would you add that if you weren't?

Cuddy: Because I'm a confusing bitch. *I roll my eyes* Go away.

Thirteen: Who knows?

Cuddy: That you think I was raped? You and I unless you came to this conclusion and spread it around.

Thirteen: *I roll my eyes and google you on my phone* Andrew Cuddy, arrested for child molestation?

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath and don't respond*

Thirteen: Arrested. *I look at you* A few months ago? Husband of Arlene Cuddy, father of Lisa and Julia Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I frown* I hate google.

Thirteen: *I look at you* Child molestation a few months ago?

Cuddy: Google it. That's all you'll find out.

Thirteen: Who was a child and molested a few months ago? By your father?

Cuddy: I don't know. Get out of my office.

Thirteen: Were you molested as a child?

Cuddy: I said get out. *I glare at you and call House* Hey come down here?

House: Why?

Cuddy: Thirteen googled me.

House: So?

Cuddy: Google me.

House: *I google you* Oh… I'll be down.

Thirteen: So you were?

Cuddy: No. Get out.

Thirteen: Then why would it make any difference if he googled you?

Cuddy: *I look down* Get out of my office.

Thirteen: Was your sister molested?

Cuddy: No. *I say almost too quickly*

Thirteen: So you were and she wasn't?

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath* I was never raped. My sister was never raped. No one in my family was raped.

Thirteen: So you expect me to believe that no one in a family with a convicted child molester with 2 female children was ever molested as a child?

Cuddy: Does it say he molested female children?

Thirteen: No but your body language does. Or if not female children at least female child.

Cuddy: Get out of my office. *I say head on my desk close to crying*

Thirteen: Are you going to cry?

Cuddy: No… *I sigh* Please leave.

Thirteen: I'm not leaving. *I watch you* Are you ok?

Cuddy: I'm fine. *I refuse to move*

Thirteen: You aren't. *I look at you* I'm sorry for what happened to you.

Cuddy: *I pick my head up and glare at you* I wasn't. And even if I was I wouldn't want any pity.

Thirteen: If you weren't you wouldn't say and even if I was.

Cuddy: Fine. I was. But I don't want anyone to know. And I especially don't want the rest of the team to know. *I glare at you* I really didn't want you to know.

Thirteen: Well I do now. And I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I hate pity.

Thirteen: Was your sister?

Cuddy: I'm not talking about it.

Thirteen: Why was your father arrested a few months ago?

Cuddy: House.

Thirteen: *I raise an eyebrow at you*

Cuddy: *I put my head back on the desk wondering where House is*

House: *I come in and see you* Cuddy, are you ok? Thirteen get out,

Thirteen: I asked why her father was arrested. She said your name.

House: I called the cops. He broke in her house. Go away.

Thirteen: No.

House: *I push you out and lock the door*

Thirteen: I can pick locks!

House: *I pick up Cuddy and hold her in my lap on the couch*

Cuddy: Thanks for getting her out of here.

House: *I kiss your head* I love you.

Cuddy: I love you too. *I shift and lie down my head on your lap* I'm tired.

House: Take a nap. *I pet your hair*

Cuddy: Stay here. I'm comfortable. *I fall asleep*

Thirteen: *I pick the lock and come in* Was that all he did?

House: *I shush you* Shes asleep.

Thirteen: But you know the answer.

House: And I will not tell you. Get out.

Thirteen: Why is she even asleep?

House: She's tired. We got in a fight and she couldn't sleep.

Thirteen: *I laugh* Ok. *I walk out*

House: *I pet you hair while you sleep*

Cuddy: *I wake up hours later and feel you petting me* Hey… *I turn to look at you* That feels good.

House: *I smile* Afternoon Beautiful.

Cuddy: Afternoon. *I sit up* Afternoon?!

House: You sleep good?

Cuddy: Yeah. What time is it?

House: 3:30.

Cuddy: What? Why did you let me sleep so long?!

House: You looked happy.

Cuddy: *I frown* I slept all day at work!

House: I do that all the time.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* House you avoid work like the plague, unless it's interesting to you.

House: *I laugh* Hey why not? It's fun.

Cuddy: *I sigh* I don't have time for you. Go away.

House: Ok. *I go to my office*

Cuddy: *I go to work*

Thirteen: House, who knows?

House: Who knows what?

Thirteen: About the thing I found out.

Chase: She knows too?

Thirteen: He does?

House: Yeah. No one else.

Thirteen: Oh. Well tell her I'm sorry.

Chase: She doesn't like it unless you were really being a dick. Second thoughts maybe you should apologize.

House: I am having nothing to do with this. *I walk away*

Thirteen: *I roll my eyes* Like I said. Tell her I'm sorry.

Chase: How did you figure it out?

Thirteen: Google.

Chase: No, really.

Thirteen: Google.

Chase: Yeah right. You can't find something like that online.

Thirteen: Then you suck at googling things

Chase: *I roll my eyes* Prove it then.

Thirteen: *I pull out my phone and show you the arrest report of her father* It's not that hard to connect the dots.

Chase: *I read it* Her dad was arrested?

Thirteen: You didn't know that?

Chase: *I re-read it* This is from a few months ago.

Thirteen: Yeah. She won't say anything about it though.

Chase: Oh.

Thirteen: Apparently House is the one who got him arrested in the first place.

Chase: Well he was arrested for child molestation so his victim had to testify right? But were any children there?

Thirteen: No.

Chase: My bet is he raped her then and that was enough proof to get him convicted for when she was a child.

Thirteen: Probably.

Chase: What made you suspect?

Thirteen: The fact that she doesn't like the word pussy.

Chase: You figured it out from that?

Thirteen: And google. She doesn't want the team to know.

Chase: I know.

Thirteen: What do you know?

Chase: Only those who figured it out and her parents know.

Thirteen: Her mother knows?

Chase: Yeah.

Thirteen: Her sister doesn't.

Chase: She doesn't think so.

Thirteen: Oh.

Chase: What do you know?

Thirteen: Nothing but that it happened and she's very emotional about it.

Chase: Ok.

House: *I go to Cuddy's office at the end of the day* Hey. I'm going home.

Cuddy: See you there.

House: I mean my home.

Cuddy: Am I invited?

House: You want to drink?

Cuddy: I get bitchy when I drink.

House: Get? *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: *I push you* Shut up.

House: *I kiss you* I can handle bitchy.

Cuddy: Come to my house!

House: I want to spend time with Wilson.

Cuddy: Your chance of having sex is way lower.

House: You wanted to wait. I'm waiting. Just let me spend time with my friends.

Cuddy: Ok. *I kiss your cheek* See you in the morning?

House: Yeah. Sure.

Cuddy: If you get hung over I'll kill you.

House: Yeah ok. *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: I mean it!

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I push you against the wall and put my hand in your pants then pull away*

Cuddy: *I jump a little then frown when you pull away* You need to stop doing that!

House: Why? *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and push you against the wall and kiss you* Either do me or don't. Don't turn me on then stop.

House: Sorry. *I laugh*

Cuddy: *I look at you* Seriously don't get drunk tonight.

House: No promises.

Cuddy: *I scowl at you* Don't get drunk. And if you want to come over you can.

House: I want to hang out with Wilson.

Cuddy: Ok. *I bite my lip looking at you*

House: *I laugh* You're always horny.

Cuddy: Am not!


	26. Chapter 26

House: *I ignore you*

Thirteen: *I sigh and go to Cuddy's office* Hey, is House ok?

Cuddy: *I look up* What? He should be fine. What's wrong?

Thirteen: He's acting strange. He was being nice, and ignoring questions instead of deflecting.

Cuddy: *I frown and look down* Oh.

Thirteen: Do you know why?

Cuddy: Yeah. I'll talk to him.

Thirteen: Are you withholding sex?

Cuddy: What? How much sex House and I are having is no ones business but Houses and my own.

Thirteen: So yes. Well you need to start fucking him again. He operates better with pussy.

Cuddy: *My eyes shoot up* Excuse me?! That is NOT work appropriate language! And what I do or don't do with House is not your business.

Thirteen: It affects his work life.

Cuddy: *I frown* Is it your goal to get on your bosses bad side?

Thirteen: No. It's just an effect of being me.

Cuddy: Have you tried being nice and NOT taking pornagraphic phtos of them?

Thirteen: I'm sorry. *I look down rubbing my neck protectively*

Cuddy: *I notice* What's with that?

Thirteen: House didn't tell you?

Cuddy: He did that too you?!

Thirteen: Yeah. He really cares about you. He yelled about how I must have made you feel. He didn't say anything about himself.

Cuddy: *I look down*

Thirteen: My statement stands. He needs pussy to function. And he really likes yours.

Cuddy: I don't like that word. Stop using it.

Thirteen: What's wrong with the word?

Cuddy: That's not any of your business.

Thirteen: Why not? It's just a word.

Cuddy: Just a word I don't like. *I frown*

Thirteen: Well there has to be a reason.

Cuddy: There is. It's a pretty damn good reason too.

Thirteen: Then what is it?

Cuddy: It's a very personal reason that I am not sharing with you.

Thirteen: How can disliking a word be so personal?

Cuddy: It's linked to something personal.

Thirteen: The word pussy. Bad sex?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Don't say the word. And stop asking me.

Thirteen: Rape?

Cuddy: Shut up. Get out. I don't want to tell you and I wont.

Thirteen: Rape.

Cuddy: No. Get out. *I glare at you* I'm calling security if you don't leave.

Thirteen: Did you know him?

Cuddy: I wasn't raped. *I frown*

Thirteen: Don't believe you.

Cuddy: Why do you think I was?

Thirteen: You hate the word so obviously something sexually traumatic happened to you. And you act differently. You get more angry, you sit up straighter, you deny it more forcefully than other accusations.

Cuddy: *I frown* It's more serious an accusation than bad sex is.

Thirteen: *I sit across from you* Did you know him?

Cuddy: *I sigh* I'm calling House.

Thirteen: You should sleep with him.

Cuddy: Get out.

Thirteen: No. Did you know your rapist?

Cuddy: I don't have a rapist.

Thirteen: I'll just google it.

Cuddy: Google what?

Thirteen: You. See what comes up.

Cuddy: Have fun. Get out.

Thirteen: *I sigh* Just tell me.

Cuddy: First of all theres nothing to tell and secondly even if there was why would I tell you. *I look you up judgingly*

Thirteen: Because I care.

Cuddy: *I try not to laugh* You've been a bitch to me since you suspected House and I were sleeping together.

Thirteen: *I look down* I know. I'm sorry.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I frown and try to go back to work*

Thirteen: Were you raped?

Cuddy: No. And if I were I would tell satan before I told you.

Thirteen: Why would you add that if you weren't?

Cuddy: Because I'm a confusing bitch. *I roll my eyes* Go away.

Thirteen: Who knows?

Cuddy: That you think I was raped? You and I unless you came to this conclusion and spread it around.

Thirteen: *I roll my eyes and google you on my phone* Andrew Cuddy, arrested for child molestation?

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath and don't respond*

Thirteen: Arrested. *I look at you* A few months ago? Husband of Arlene Cuddy, father of Lisa and Julia Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I frown* I hate google.

Thirteen: *I look at you* Child molestation a few months ago?

Cuddy: Google it. That's all you'll find out.

Thirteen: Who was a child and molested a few months ago? By your father?

Cuddy: I don't know. Get out of my office.

Thirteen: Were you molested as a child?

Cuddy: I said get out. *I glare at you and call House* Hey come down here?

House: Why?

Cuddy: Thirteen googled me.

House: So?

Cuddy: Google me.

House: *I google you* Oh… I'll be down.

Thirteen: So you were?

Cuddy: No. Get out.

Thirteen: Then why would it make any difference if he googled you?

Cuddy: *I look down* Get out of my office.

Thirteen: Was your sister molested?

Cuddy: No. *I say almost too quickly*

Thirteen: So you were and she wasn't?

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath* I was never raped. My sister was never raped. No one in my family was raped.

Thirteen: So you expect me to believe that no one in a family with a convicted child molester with 2 female children was ever molested as a child?

Cuddy: Does it say he molested female children?

Thirteen: No but your body language does. Or if not female children at least female child.

Cuddy: Get out of my office. *I say head on my desk close to crying*

Thirteen: Are you going to cry?

Cuddy: No… *I sigh* Please leave.

Thirteen: I'm not leaving. *I watch you* Are you ok?

Cuddy: I'm fine. *I refuse to move*

Thirteen: You aren't. *I look at you* I'm sorry for what happened to you.

Cuddy: *I pick my head up and glare at you* I wasn't. And even if I was I wouldn't want any pity.

Thirteen: If you weren't you wouldn't say and even if I was.

Cuddy: Fine. I was. But I don't want anyone to know. And I especially don't want the rest of the team to know. *I glare at you* I really didn't want you to know.

Thirteen: Well I do now. And I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I hate pity.

Thirteen: Was your sister?

Cuddy: I'm not talking about it.

Thirteen: Why was your father arrested a few months ago?

Cuddy: House.

Thirteen: *I raise an eyebrow at you*

Cuddy: *I put my head back on the desk wondering where House is*

House: *I come in and see you* Cuddy, are you ok? Thirteen get out,

Thirteen: I asked why her father was arrested. She said your name.

House: I called the cops. He broke in her house. Go away.

Thirteen: No.

House: *I push you out and lock the door*

Thirteen: I can pick locks!

House: *I pick up Cuddy and hold her in my lap on the couch*

Cuddy: Thanks for getting her out of here.

House: *I kiss your head* I love you.

Cuddy: I love you too. *I shift and lie down my head on your lap* I'm tired.

House: Take a nap. *I pet your hair*

Cuddy: Stay here. I'm comfortable. *I fall asleep*

Thirteen: *I pick the lock and come in* Was that all he did?

House: *I shush you* Shes asleep.

Thirteen: But you know the answer.

House: And I will not tell you. Get out.

Thirteen: Why is she even asleep?

House: She's tired. We got in a fight and she couldn't sleep.

Thirteen: *I laugh* Ok. *I walk out*

House: *I pet you hair while you sleep*

Cuddy: *I wake up hours later and feel you petting me* Hey… *I turn to look at you* That feels good.

House: *I smile* Afternoon Beautiful.

Cuddy: Afternoon. *I sit up* Afternoon?!

House: You sleep good?

Cuddy: Yeah. What time is it?

House: 3:30.

Cuddy: What? Why did you let me sleep so long?!

House: You looked happy.

Cuddy: *I frown* I slept all day at work!

House: I do that all the time.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* House you avoid work like the plague, unless it's interesting to you.

House: *I laugh* Hey why not? It's fun.

Cuddy: *I sigh* I don't have time for you. Go away.

House: Ok. *I go to my office*

Cuddy: *I go to work*

Thirteen: House, who knows?

House: Who knows what?

Thirteen: About the thing I found out.

Chase: She knows too?

Thirteen: He does?

House: Yeah. No one else.

Thirteen: Oh. Well tell her I'm sorry.

Chase: She doesn't like it unless you were really being a dick. Second thoughts maybe you should apologize.

House: I am having nothing to do with this. *I walk away*

Thirteen: *I roll my eyes* Like I said. Tell her I'm sorry.

Chase: How did you figure it out?

Thirteen: Google.

Chase: No, really.

Thirteen: Google.

Chase: Yeah right. You can't find something like that online.

Thirteen: Then you suck at googling things

Chase: *I roll my eyes* Prove it then.

Thirteen: *I pull out my phone and show you the arrest report of her father* It's not that hard to connect the dots.

Chase: *I read it* Her dad was arrested?

Thirteen: You didn't know that?

Chase: *I re-read it* This is from a few months ago.

Thirteen: Yeah. She won't say anything about it though.

Chase: Oh.

Thirteen: Apparently House is the one who got him arrested in the first place.

Chase: Well he was arrested for child molestation so his victim had to testify right? But were any children there?

Thirteen: No.

Chase: My bet is he raped her then and that was enough proof to get him convicted for when she was a child.

Thirteen: Probably.

Chase: What made you suspect?

Thirteen: The fact that she doesn't like the word pussy.

Chase: You figured it out from that?

Thirteen: And google. She doesn't want the team to know.

Chase: I know.

Thirteen: What do you know?

Chase: Only those who figured it out and her parents know.

Thirteen: Her mother knows?

Chase: Yeah.

Thirteen: Her sister doesn't.

Chase: She doesn't think so.

Thirteen: Oh.

Chase: What do you know?

Thirteen: Nothing but that it happened and she's very emotional about it.

Chase: Ok.

House: *I go to Cuddy's office at the end of the day* Hey. I'm going home.

Cuddy: See you there.

House: I mean my home.

Cuddy: Am I invited?

House: You want to drink?

Cuddy: I get bitchy when I drink.

House: Get? *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: *I push you* Shut up.

House: *I kiss you* I can handle bitchy.

Cuddy: Come to my house!

House: I want to spend time with Wilson.

Cuddy: Your chance of having sex is way lower.

House: You wanted to wait. I'm waiting. Just let me spend time with my friends.

Cuddy: Ok. *I kiss your cheek* See you in the morning?

House: Yeah. Sure.

Cuddy: If you get hung over I'll kill you.

House: Yeah ok. *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: I mean it!

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I push you against the wall and put my hand in your pants then pull away*

Cuddy: *I jump a little then frown when you pull away* You need to stop doing that!

House: Why? *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and push you against the wall and kiss you* Either do me or don't. Don't turn me on then stop.

House: Sorry. *I laugh*

Cuddy: *I look at you* Seriously don't get drunk tonight.

House: No promises.

Cuddy: *I scowl at you* Don't get drunk. And if you want to come over you can.

House: I want to hang out with Wilson.

Cuddy: Ok. *I bite my lip looking at you*

House: *I laugh* You're always horny.

Cuddy: Am not!


	27. Chapter 27

House: You are most of the time.

Cuddy: Shut up. *I blush*

House: *I smile at you then go home*

Cuddy: *I go home myself*

*Several weeks go as normal then my mom comes to visit*

Cuddy: Hi Mom.

Mom: *I kiss your cheek* Hi Lisa. Julia tells me you have a boyfriend?

Cuddy: *I look down* Yeah.

Mom: What's wrong?

Cuddy: Nothing. I just wish Julia didn't tell you.

Mom: Why not?

Cuddy: No reason.

Mom: You can talk to me.

Cuddy: Ok Mom. *I sigh* Why are you up here?

Mom: To talk to you and Julia. I thought we could have a day out together.

Cuddy: I have plans.

Mom: Having sex with your boyfriend is hardly a plan.

Cuddy: Mom! *I frown* That wasn't my plan.

Mom: Yeah ok.

Cuddy: We were going to have lunch together.

Mom: He could come with us.

Cuddy: No.

Mom: Why? Are you ashamed of him?

Cuddy: No I'm not. But I don't want to go out with you today. I had plans with my boyfriend.

Mom: Well what about you go out for dinner with him and spend the day with Julia and me?

Cuddy: Why do you want me there?

Mom: Because I love you.

Cuddy: *I frown looking down* Fine, I'll go.

Mom: You do know that right?

Cuddy: *I purse my lips and then turn to walk away*

Mom: Lisa look at me when I'm speaking to you!

Cuddy: My house, my rules. *I call over my shoulder then go to my room and sit on the bed and read a book*

Mom: *I knock on the door* Lisa, please let me in.

Cuddy: *I sigh and let you in* Mom go to the hotel. I don't want to do anything.

Mom: Why not?

Cuddy: I don't want to go shopping with you, you always think my taste is slutty.

Mom: Well look at your clothes!

Cuddy: *I frown and go back to my book*

Mom: *I sigh* Lisa. Don't ignore me.

Cuddy: Mom you criticize everything I do!

Mom: It's my job.

Cuddy: You don't do that to Julia! *I frown* Just go have fun with her.

Mom: I want you to go.

Cuddy: Why?

Mom: I like to spend time with you.

Cuddy: You really don't.

Mom: Lisa I do.

Cuddy: Well I'm busy.

Mom: You're reading a book!

Cuddy: Well I made plans to finish it.

Mom: *I sigh* Just come with us.

Cuddy: Fine. But if you call me or anything I buy slutty or insult me in any way I'm leaving. *I get up*

Mom: Ok. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I look at you* Where are we going?

Mom: *I name a store* Meet you there?

Cuddy: Yeah. Sure. *I drive there and park next to you*

Mom: *We go in and meet Julia* Hi Julia. *I smile* How are you?

Julia: Hi mom. *I kiss your cheek* Hi Leis. *I hug you*

Cuddy: Hey Jules. *I smile* What's up?

Julia: *I smile back* Nothing really. You?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Nothing.

Julia: Liar!

Cuddy: What am I doing then?

Julia: I know you have a date with House. *I'm smiling*

Cuddy: How did you know that?

Julia: *I shrug* You spend all your time with him. *I look at you* ALL your time.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I'm older than you and you have children. IF I was having sex with him it wouldn't be a scandal.

Julia: Yeah, yeah. *I laugh* If?

Cuddy: If.

Julia: Leis have you even ever had sex?

Cuddy: Yes. I have. Why would you ask that?

Julia: Because you act like you haven't. You're so shy about your sex life.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* What, you want a list?

Julia: Sure. Go. *I smirk*

Cuddy: I was being sarcastic. Are we shopping or talking about who I sleep with?

Julia: Uh… Talking about who you sleep with.

Cuddy: Fine. *I frown at you* House.

Julia: You've only ever slept with one man?

Cuddy: *I look down* He's the one.

Julia: You've been dating for a few months! What about before that?

Cuddy: I've known all of my adult life.

Julia: You haven't known him all your adult life.

Cuddy: You know that asshole I met in college then hired?

Julia: You're dating him?!

Cuddy: I love him.

Julia: Well what about before you were 20?

Cuddy: No.

Julia: Come on! I lost mine when I was 14.

Mom: Julia! 14?!

Julia: *I shrug* I thought I loved her.

Mom: HER?!

Julia: *I look at Lisa with an 'oh no I'm in trouble' face*

Cuddy: *I laugh a little* You never told Mom?

Mom: Told mom what? You're gay? Does your HUSBAND know?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Mom not everything is black and white.

Mom: She slept with a woman!

Julia: I'm pansexual.

Mom: What does that mean? *I look at you incredulously*

Julia: Gender doesn't matter to me.

Mom: Why did you never tell me that?

Julia: We were close, and you treated Lisa differently because you had less in common.

Mom: I… *I start to breath heavy*

Cuddy: Mom? *I take your pulse* Julia call an ambulance!

Julia: Number?

Cuddy: 911! *I lie Mom down* Mom. Breathe. *I watch you carefully keeping tabs on your pulse* Send her to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

*The ambulance comes and takes Mom to the hospital and regulate her heart rate*

Cuddy: *I wait in your room and look at Julia* You forgot the number for 911?

Julia: I can't think when I'm scared. How do you do it?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Comes with the job.

Julia: *I look at you* Get Mom better. Please.

Cuddy: I'm putting House on the case.

Julia: Your boyfriend?

Cuddy: Mom will hate him but he's the best doctor in the hospital.

Julia: *I nod* Why don't you hate him?

Cuddy: I do hate him. But I love him more.

Julia: Oh. Lisa that's not a good premise for a relationship.

Cuddy: Julia I can handle it.

Julia: Do you remember what happened when Tim cheated on you?

Cuddy: That was a long time ago.

Julia: Have you had any relationships since?

Cuddy: In my head… *I look down*

Julia: Leis that's not normal. You're 4…

Cuddy: Don't say it.

Julia: *I laugh a little* You're older than me and you've only had 2 relationships only one of which was sexual!

Cuddy: I know I'm weird. I just want to be sure I love someone before I let them into my life.

Julia: Well what about Tim.

Cuddy: I was a sophomore, I was young and stupid.

Julia: That's half the fun of being young is being stupid!

Cuddy: *I sigh* Yeah but you know how Mom is with me.

Julia: Ok, but in college? That was time to have fun, go to parties, get laid, have a pregnancy scare, study like hell the day before finals.

Cuddy: That sounds stressful.

Julia: You heard bla bla study like hell didn't you.

Cuddy: Sex is stressful to me. Pregnancy scare doesn't sound fun.

Julia: You don't like sex?!

Cuddy: *I shrug* It feels good. Physically.

Julia: I always knew you were a freak!

Cuddy: Jules! *I frown at you*

Julia: *I laugh* Physically. What does it feel like emotionally then?

Cuddy: You've had more partners, you tell me.

Julia: Well I think it feels wow but I don't think sex is stressful.

Cuddy: It is though. *I sigh* I like it.

Julia: Why didn't you try it with Tim?

Cuddy: I think Mom would have caught me. And you know how Mom was with me. You probably could have gone to school naked and she wouldn't say anything but if you could see anything below my neck she'd flip.

Julia: Yeah she would… *I look at you* Leis why did you cry? Back then. Most of the time when I was getting home from tennis or skating or whatever you'd be crying in your room, freshly showered, and Mom would tell you to shut up, Julia will be home soon or you'd have tears on your face.

Cuddy: I didn't cry that often… *I look down*

Julia: Yeah Leis, you did. Almost every day. Why?

Cuddy: *I look at you* What do you know?

Julia: I know you were always crying back then and you didn't get any sympathy. And whatever it was you didn't want me to know back then.

Cuddy: Nothing. I was just depressed and Mom was sick of it.

Julia: I've never met a depressed preschooler for no reason. Maybe when we were teenagers but ever since you were in preschool. *I look at you* I know why Dad was arrested… Was he… did he really do that? To you?

Cuddy: *I look at you then look down* Uh… Yes.

Julia: Lisa! *I pull you into a hug*

Cuddy: *I pull away* Jules I'm fine.

Julia: Mom knew? And let it happen?

Cuddy: She'd clean me up afterwards. *I scoot away from you*

Julia: *I look at you* Why you? Why not me? *I frown feeling guilty for getting away free*

Cuddy: *I look at you frowning* No. Don't do that. *I take a deep breath* I didn't let him. *I look down* I took yours too.

Julia: You… Why would you… *I look at you confused*

Cuddy: Because you're my baby sister. I love you.

Julia: But that… and never even telling me?

Cuddy: I didn't want you to know. *I look down* Some horrible things happened sometimes. You don't need to carry that.

Julia: Neither do you! We could have done it together!

Cuddy: I was being selfish too. *I look down* If I let him we would have done it together. I couldn't bear even imagining… *I take a deep breath*

Julia: Selfish? Nothing about that is selfish, even if part of it was not wanting to have to know I was… used that way.

Cuddy: *I look down and don't respond*

Julia: *I hug you again*

Cuddy: *I pull away from you again*

Julia: How did he even get arrested?

Cuddy: *I look down* He wanted to come for a visit one day months ago and I canceled on him and he came anyways. Whenever he came to catch up alone he would… rape me… *I hug my knees too me* House called the police when he found out what was happening.

Julia: Lisa. *I look at you* Are you ok?

Cuddy: Yeah. I'm fine. *I smile at you halfheartedly* Now you know.

Julia: Yeah. Now I know. *I look at you sympathetically* I'm sorry that he did that too you.

Cuddy: I hate pity. *I look at you* Please don't pity me.

Julia: Leis what's wrong with pity if it's something to pity?

Cuddy: I'm not pitiful. I don't want pity.

Julia: Lisa it's something that deserves pity. Your father raped you! Our father. *I frown at you*

Cuddy: That's something you didn't need to know Julia! *I frown* If you didn't know you wouldn't pity me! You'd still be teasing me for only ever making love to one guy! I like it better that way. *I smirk*

Julia: Well now I know and I can't unknow.

Cuddy: *I sigh* I know that. But you can not talk to me or anyone else about it.

Julia: Do you blame mom?

Cuddy: I only blame her for what she did.

Julia: Which is?

Cuddy: Keep it a secret, she never told anyone. For years. She would make sure I was clean so no one would know but she wouldn't be kind about it. It was just another chore around the house. *I frown and look down* It was her job to protect us. She failed to protect me.

Julia: Did it ever occur to you dad was using her too?

Cuddy: She's the one who married him.

Julia: So it's her fault?

Cuddy: No but she could have not married him.

Julia: Lisa. *I frown* I'm going to go talk to mom.

Cuddy: Don't fight with her or tell her you know in any way. Her pulse is too fast already.

Julia: Maybe I shouldn't talk to her.

Cuddy: We're regulating her pulse now. Maybe tomorrow.

Julia: Ok.

Cuddy: I know you live pretty far away, if you want you could sleep on the couch at my place…

Julia: I'm fine, but thanks leis. See you tomorrow.

Cuddy: You can visit anytime. Visiting hours don't apply to House's cases or my family and Mom's both so you can come anytime except during surgeries or if House or his team say otherwise.

Julia: So I finally get to meet House?

Cuddy: I don't know. He doesn't see his patients even if I ask him too but he might act differently with my family.

Julia: Oh. Ok. Night Leis. *I smile at you and go home*

Cuddy: *I call House* Hey I have a case for you.

House: No thanks.

Cuddy: Please? It's my Mother.

House: *I sigh* Cuddy do you really want me to do that?

Cuddy: You're the best doctor in the hospital.

House: Your Mom will hate me.

Cuddy: You're an ignorant ass. Right up her alley.

House: You sure you want me too? If she doesn't make it then one day you will decide that I killed her.

Cuddy: Then don't let her die. You're on this case.

House: *I sigh* Fine.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I come and give you the files* Can you come over tonight?

House: Yeah. Why?

Cuddy: Julia.

House: You're sister?


	28. Chapter 28

Cuddy: Yeah.

House: What about her?

Cuddy: She found out our father was arrested.

Foreman: Your father was arrested?

Cuddy: Yes. *I sigh and turn back to House* Just come over?

Foreman: Why was he arrested?

Cuddy: *I ignore you*

Foreman: What's his name?

Cuddy: *I frown* Foreman stop.

Foreman: I just want to know why he was arrested.

Cuddy: He was arrested because he broke the law.

Foreman: For how long?

Cuddy: I don't know.

Foreman: Well whats the sentence for the law he broke?

Cuddy: Depends on the counts he's charged with.

Foreman: How many is he guilty for? And what is the charge?

Cuddy: I don't know. And it doesn't matter.

Foreman: *I look up Cuddy in the arrest records of the last 40 years and look at you* Child Molestation?

Cuddy: *I scowl at you and turn to House* Come over?

House: *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I smile* Is that a yes?

House: Yeah.

Taub: *I look at Cuddy* Child Molestation?

Cuddy: I don't know.

Foreman: If you don't know then you would have said and wouldn't have been upset that your sister found out why he was arrested. *I look at you* How did she not know before?

Cuddy: Look at the arrest date. I wasn't a child anywhere near that date.

Foreman: *I click into the detailed report and read it* There's years worth of alleged child molestations on here. Like at least 12 years. And theres also rape and breaking and entering. But those aren't alleged.

Cuddy: *I frown* Doesn't mean it was me. Or that it's true.

Foreman: Look at the date. It's the day after you had a panic attack and House brought you home.

Cuddy: So? I'm not the only one in the world who lost it that day. I garentee it.

Foreman: Your father was arrested the next day.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Why do you care?

Foreman: Because we get along. You're both my boss and dating my other boss making you a pretty big part of my life, and I'm curious.

Cuddy: Well it wasn't me. I just know my fathers not a good person.

Foreman: Then why were you so upset your sister found out?

Cuddy: She always loved my father… *I shrug* And my mother actually, more than I they were closer.

Foreman: Why?

Cuddy: They treated her better than they treated me. *I frown* Am I done with this interrogation then?

Foreman: How much better?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Enough to notice.

Foreman: You're a good liar.

Cuddy: I'm not lying. I wasn't treated as well as Julia. And it's not a sibling thing because I love her and because she agrees she was treated a lot better than me.

Foreman: Did your father ever rape you?

Cuddy: *I look down* I'm done with this conversation. *I take House's hand and pull him with me*

House: Where am I going?

Cuddy: To meet my Mother. You are her doctor.

House: *I stop* I don't meet patients.

Cuddy: House! She's my _Mother_!

House: Are you trying to give me more reasons to go in there? I don't think I could not yell at her.

Cuddy: *I frown* That was a long time ago.

House: So? It was cruel! He hurt you, and she let him. *I look at you* I can't get along with someone who did that too you.

Cuddy: *I frown* She's my mother. You need to talk to her. If you want to be serious with me.

House: We already are. *I put my hand on your stomach*

Cuddy: *I look at you and look down* Why is your hand on my stomach? *I look back at you*

House: You tell me. *I smile at you*

Cuddy: I'm not pregnant.

House: *I smile* You sure?

Cuddy: *I look at you* I can't be pregnant.

House: Why? Are you on the pill?

Cuddy: No. But I can't be pregnant. I don't think… *I look at you* How would you know before I would? If I am it's inside of me?

House: *I laugh* I've always known before you.

Cuddy: Well how?

House: *I laugh* I'm just that good of a doctor.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Don't get my hopes up.

House: Take a test. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I look at you* What if I am?

House: I thought you wanted a mini demon?

Cuddy: If I'm pregnant it's yours! You can't call our baby a mini demon!

House: Well didn't you want one?

Cuddy: Yes, but you didn't. So what if I am? *I realize where we are* Why are we talking about this in a hallway? Come on. *I pull you into coma patients room* What if I am? Then what?

House: If I was adamant about not having a mini de… baby I'd wear a condom. Or get fixed. I do know how the things are made.

Cuddy: You wanted me to have your baby?

House: If you were going to have a baby I'd prefer it to be mine.

Cuddy: *I smile* We need to talk about this. Even if I'm not pregnant. Because someday I could be.

House: Well you are getting older.

Cuddy: Screw you. *I glare at you*

House: *I smirk* Sorry.

Cuddy: I'm NOT menopausal.

House: I know.

Cuddy: Then don't be an ass.

House: You love me.

Cuddy: Yes I do. But you still shouldn't be an ass.

House: But I wouldn't be me if I wasn't being an ass about things you can't control.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* If I am pregnant I will kill you if you tease me when I start to get bigger.

House: You won't be able to reach over your stomach.

Cuddy: IF I am I'm not showing yet. I can still find creative ways to torcher you pregnant or not.

House: *I laugh* I love you.

Cuddy: I love you too. *I grab your arm* You are meeting my mother. NOW.

House: *I don't move* No.

Cuddy: House! We have been dating for months. I trust you more than anyone else I've ever known. I love you. You think I'm pregnant and if I am it's your baby. You are meeting my mother. It's not a question it's an order.

House: My girlfriend can't give me orders.

Cuddy: *I raise my eyebrows at you* We are talking about that later. And if you won't listen to my reasons then I'm pulling the boss card. You have to go meet her. *I glare at you*

House: How well do I listen to my boss again?

Cuddy: I'll withhold sex.

House: If you're pregnant you will anyways.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Just do it. Please.

House: I don't like her.

Cuddy: You don't even know her!

House: She let that asshole hurt you. *I frown*

Cuddy: *I sigh* So did I. You love me.

House: You didn't enable it.

Cuddy: I didn't tell anyone. I didn't do anything to stop it. I hid it just as much as her.

House: You were the victim.

Cuddy: So? She probably was too.

House: *I frown* Cuddy I don't want to meet her.

Cuddy: Well I want you too. I'll fire you if you don't.

House: Ok. *I shrug* I'll go update my resume.

Cuddy: *I frown* House! Please?

House: I don't meet patients. You know that.

Cuddy: Do you not meet your girlfriend's parents?

House: I met your father.

Cuddy: *I scowl at you* Doesn't count.

House: Why was he not really your father?

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Because he was raping me! That doesn't count! Go meet my Mother!

House: I don't want too.

Cuddy: I want you too.

House: Not yet.

Cuddy: Why not?

House: Because I don't want too.

Cuddy: Fine. *I glare at you* But I'm mad at you now.

House: You're usually mad at me for something or another.

Cuddy: No. I'm really mad, not upset. *I turn away from you and walk out*

House: *I sigh and go back to the office*

Thirteen: What's her mom like?

House: I don't know. You tell me.

Thirteen: You didn't go meet her mother?!

House: I don't want too.

Taub: She's going to kill you.

House: No she's not. Shes going to be mad, then she'll get the results of the test shes probably taking now then she won't be anymore.

Taub: What test?

House: Ask her.

Taub: You told us she's taking a test. What kind?

House: Pregnancy.

Taub: YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?!

House: She wants kids.

Taub: You're an idiot.

House: *I shrug* Idiot with a stronger relationship than you.

Taub: I'm married.

House: I'm not cheating.

Taub: You did knock her up though.

House: She wanted a kid.

Taub: Idiot.

House: Oh well. Too late now.

Taub: *I roll my eyes* Go meet her Mother.

House: And why would I do that?

Taub: She's the Mother of the woman you're having a kid with!

House: So?

Taub: Go meet her.

House: If Cuddy couldn't convince me too how could you?

Taub: Well if you want to continue having any type of sex you might want to meet her.

House: She's pregnant. She isn't having sex.

Taub: You do realize she still can right?

House: She's Cuddy. She can but she won't.

Taub: Yeah ok.

House: I'm not meeting her mother.

Taub: Why not?

House: I don't want to meet her.

Taub: Good luck.

House: *I go to the cafeteria*

Taub: *I look at the rest of the team* He's screwed.

Thirteen: Yup.

Foreman: I'm just watching. I want to see if he was screwing with us or if he was actually screwing her.

Chase: Probably both.

Foreman: Fair enough.

Cuddy: *I come in* Where's House?

Chase: Damn he wasn't lying. *I look at Taub* You're wrong.

Cuddy: *I put my hands on my hips* What did he say?

Chase: You're pregnant.

Cuddy: *I frown* Idiot.

Chase: So you are?

Cuddy: IF I was I think I should tell the father before I tell you. Which brings me back to where is House.

Chase: Don't know.

Cuddy: Ok. *I go to Wilson's office* You know where House is?

Wilson: No. Did he meet your mom?

Cuddy: No.

Wilson: Why do you want to talk to him?

Cuddy: I should tell him before I tell you.

Wilson: What did he do?

Cuddy: I should tell him before I tell you.

Wilson: He doesn't know?

Cuddy: He does, but I should confirm it.

Wilson: Did he get you pregnant?

Cuddy: Do I look pregnant?

Wilson: Not really.

Cuddy: You don't know where House is?

Wilson: No I don't.

Cuddy: Ok. *I walk out*

Wilson: Did he?

Cuddy: If he did you'll be able to tell soon, don't you think?

Wilson: Not if you don't keep it.

Cuddy: I want to be a mother.

Wilson: Ok… I don't know but I'd bet if he's not hiding from you he's eating.

Cuddy: Why didn't I think of that? *I leave and go to the cafeteria* House? *I see him and sit across from him*

House: *I look at you* Hi.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* You told the team I was pregnant?

House: They asked. *I shrug*

Cuddy: You didn't know.

House: Well are you then?

Cuddy: No. I'm not. And don't tell people that I am before I'm ready even if I was!

House: Sorry. *I go back to my meal*

Cuddy: *I steal a fry*

House: Hey!

Cuddy: *I shrug* I'm hungry.

House: *I go back to eating* You sure you aren't?

Cuddy: What makes you so sure I am?

House: Nothing specific. You just seem pregnant to me.

Cuddy: Well I'm not. And I still want you to meet my mother. And I would if I was pregnant.

House: I don't want to meet her.

Cuddy: *I frown* Please?

House: Why? One good reason.

Cuddy: If I ever do have your child you are going to have to know grandma.

House: I know my mom.

Cuddy: *I sigh* House!

House: *I roll my eyes* Fine. But I'm not being polite.


	29. Chapter 29

Cuddy: *I frown* Better than nothing.

House: I'm finishing my food first.

Cuddy: Fine. *I sit there and wait for you to finish*

House: *I finish up* Do I have too?

Cuddy: Yes.

House: Fine.

Cuddy: Come on. *I lead you to my moms room*

House: Hi Ms. Cuddy.

Mom: Ms?

House: Well I assumed you weren't married anymore.

Mom: Why would I not be married?

Cuddy: House! *I frown at you*

Mom: House? Is this your boyfriend?

Cuddy: Yes.

Mom: And why would he think I'm not married.

Cuddy: He knows.

Mom: Knows what?

Cuddy: What Dad did to me.

Mom: Why would you tell him that?!

House: *I look at the chart* Arlene, I'm a very manipulative son of a bitch. Even if I wasn't she has the right to tell people when something important, good or not happens in her life.

Cuddy: This was a bad idea. House come on. *I pull your arm*

House: You wanted me to meet her. I'm here.

Cuddy: I didn't want you to be an ass!

House: Well I'm bad and not being an ass.

Cuddy: *I sigh* House!

Mom: Lisa Marie Cuddy! You answer me when I ask you a question!

Cuddy: *I look down* Sorry Mom.

Mom: Why did you tell him?

House: You're right. Bad idea. *I pick you up and carry you out*

Cuddy: House! Put me down!

House: Are you planning on going back in there so your mom can yell at you some more?

Cuddy: Put me down! *I frown at you*

House: Marie?

Cuddy: Yeah. Now put me down!

House: I like it. *I kiss your cheek*

Cuddy: *I try to push you and you drop me and I get up a little bruised* I said to put me down! *I walk away*

House: Are you ok?

Cuddy: I'd be more ok if you'd put me down when I ask! *I frown at you turning to face you*

House: I would have put you down eventually! You didn't have to make me drop you!

Cuddy: You didn't have to carry me out either.

House: *I roll my eyes* You always hate it when I carry you around.

Cuddy: Yeah, so stop doing it!

House: No promises. *I go to my office*

Cuddy: *I go back to my Moms room* Sorry. I thought he'd be nicer to you.

Mom: Why did you tell him?

Cuddy: You know when he was arrested?

Mom: Yeah. You called the police on him.

Cuddy: No, I didn't. House did.

Mom: Why was he at your house?

Cuddy: Because we were friends. And I was scared, so he came over and spent the night with me.

Mom: You know your dad doesn't want you having sex with other people!

Cuddy: *I frown* Well he's not in control of me anymore. And he spent the night with me, not in me.

Mom: When did you tell him?

Cuddy: That night. Before he came. I found out he was coming and I needed a shoulder to cry on. So I told him.

Mom: And by doing that you got your father arrested!

Cuddy: *I don't know how to respond so I just walk out exasperated*

House: *I'm waiting outside of your moms room* I knew you'd go back.

Cuddy: Yeah so?

House: *I sigh* You ok?

Cuddy: I'm fine.

House: What happened?

Cuddy: Nothing.

House: Don't believe you.

Cuddy: Then don't. *I frown* See you later.

House: *I roll my eyes* See you later.

Cuddy: *I walk away*

House: *I go into the room* Arlene what did you say to Cuddy?

Mom: I'm a Cuddy.

House: *I roll my eyes* Lisa. What did you say to Lisa?

Mom: I just stated some facts.

House: Like what?

Mom: Why should I tell you?

House: *I frown* Because I love your daughter and whatever you said bothered her.

Mom: Well it should.

House: *I frown* You do realize you're an accomplice to your DAUGHTERS rape, right?

Mom: So what?

House: *I open my mouth and close it again unable to respond and walk out barely able to control myself*

Cuddy: *I'm waiting outside the door this time* What'd you say to her?

House: Doesn't matter.

Cuddy: I want to know House.

House: No, you don't.

Cuddy: What did she say?

House: Nothing.

Cuddy: House! Tell me!

House: No. *I look at you* I don't want to tell you.

Cuddy: Please? I need to know.

House: *I sigh* Fine. *I take your arm and bring you to my balcony*

Thirteen: What did she do to deserve balcony time?!

House: Nothing. I just need to talk to her alone. *I bring you out to the balcony*

Cuddy: Well?

House: *I frown* I asked her if she realized she was an accomplice to your rape and she said she didn't care.

Cuddy: She did? *I look shocked and upset*

House: Yeah she did.

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath* Oh.

House: Cuddy are you ok?

Cuddy: *I nod crying silently*

House: Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I frown* No. *I look at you*

House: *I hug you*

Cuddy: I need to go. *I stop crying* I'm going home.

House: Do you want me to come with you?

Cuddy: Do you want too?

House: I will if you want I won't if you don't.

Cuddy: Come with me. *I look at you* Please.

House: Ok.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I walk out*

Thirteen: What happened to you?

Cuddy: Nothing.

Thirteen: Is your mom ok?

Cuddy: You're her doctor! You should be telling me if she's ok!

Thirteen: She was last time we were there but things change. Sorry. Uh… What's wrong then?

Cuddy: Nothing. *I frown and keep walking*

Thirteen: Cuddy!

Cuddy: *I turn* What? I'm fine.

Thirteen: You're crying!

Cuddy: *I frown* I'm fine. You'd cry if your mother was in the hospital too.

Thirteen: Screw you.

Cuddy: What?

House: Her mom's dead.

Cuddy: Oh. I'm sorry thirteen. I forgot. *I look down*

Thirteen: Whatever. Why are you really crying?

Cuddy: Because someone I love is in the hospital.

Thirteen: Then you would have been crying earlier.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Can't you leave my personal life alone?

Thirteen: Well it doesn't make since. Are you crying because you're pregnant?

Cuddy: I'm not pregnant.

Thirteen: Is that why you're crying?

Cuddy: If I say yes can I go?

Thirteen: No.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I was crying because of something my Mother said. I'm leaving now.

Thirteen: What did she say?

Cuddy: I'm leaving now. *I walk away* House are you coming or staying?

House: Coming. *I walk away*

Thirteen: What did she say?

Cuddy: Ask her. She'd probably tell you.

Thirteen: I will then.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Have fun. But don't tell me what she says. *I mutter* I don't want to know what else she hates.

Thirteen: Hates? She doesn't hate you!

Cuddy: *I frown* You didn't grow up as me. You don't know that.

Thirteen: She's your mother!

Cuddy: *There are tears rolling down my face* You don't know what she did to me! *I look down* Sorry. That was uncalled for. *I take a deep breath* I am going home now.

Thirteen: What did she do to you then? That makes you so convinced she doesn't love you?

Cuddy: Doesn't matter. *I walk away*

House: *I follow you*

Thirteen: *I follow you as well* Cuddy?

Cuddy: I'm leaving Dr. Hadley.

Thirteen: *I grab your arm* What could be so bad you're convinced she doesn't love you?

Cuddy: Why do you care so much?

Thirteen: Because it's kind of a big accusation if you have no proof!

Cuddy: *I sigh and pull you to my office House trailing behind us*

Thirteen: Well?

Cuddy: *I look down* You know what my father did to me… *I frown* My mom knew… and uh… she helped hide it… And today she yelled at me because the police arrested my father… then House went to talk to her… *I stop* Why am I telling you this?

Thirteen: You trust me?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Guess so.

Thirteen: What happened when House went to talk to her?

Cuddy: He pointed out that she was an accomplice to my rapes… *I look down* She said she didn't care.

Thirteen: Oh. *I look at you* That sucks.

Cuddy: *I nod* Yeah. It does. I'm going home now.

Thirteen: *I hug you*

Cuddy: Uh… *I hug you back awkwardly*

Thirteen: Oh. Sorry… I wasn't thinking. *I back up*

Cuddy: It's ok. I'm leaving right now though. *I walk away House following me*

House: *I drive you home* Are you ok Cuddy?

Cuddy: Yeah. I'm fine. *I look at you and take your hand and lead you to my room*

House: Cuddy what you doing?

Cuddy: *I push you down on the bed and straddle you* I'm not pregnant.

House: *I laugh* I know.

Cuddy: Let's fix that. *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you but push you off me*

Cuddy: *I frown* Hey…

House: *I laugh* Well the fact that you didn't know what to do when I thought you were pregnant leads me to believe we should talk about what we do if I do get you pregnant.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You're no fun! I want sex!

House: We have to talk about what happens if you do get pregnant before that.

Cuddy: *I look at you* Well if you stop having sex with me we don't need the talk!

House: Well if we don't have the talk we don't have the sex.

Cuddy: *I pout* Please? I'm horny now!

House: *I laugh* Talk then sex or nothing at all.

Cuddy: *I frown* Fine. If I get pregnant I'll have a baby. We will take care of her together.

House: How do you know it will be her?

Cuddy: Or him. I just want a girl.

House: Well what if it's a boy?

Cuddy: Then I will love him.

House: That's not a plan Cuddy.

Cuddy: Fine. *I look at you* What do you want to plan then?

House: Well what will we do?

Cuddy: You'll be there for me during pregnancy and birth right?

House: Of course.

Cuddy: Good. What about the house?

House: What about it? You'll need a new one.

Cuddy: Would we move in together? *I look down blushing*

House: *I smile* Do you want too?

Cuddy: Do you?

House: I asked you.

Cuddy: Maybe. *I look at you* Now I want sex. And I'm not asking. *I straddle you pulling off your shirt*

House: *I flip you under me and pin you there* Be polite.

Cuddy: You say as you pin me down!

House: Do you want to move in together?

Cuddy: *I look at you and nod*

House: *I smile* Ok.

Cuddy: Ok? Does that mean we can have sex now?

House: *I laugh*

Cuddy: *I push you off me and roll us over so that I'm on top of you again and unbutton your pants*

House: *I catch your hands and stop you and look at you*

Cuddy: *I frown* Hey!

House: Strip.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You're weird.

House: Fine. I'm weird. Strip.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Fine. *I strip still straddling you*

House: *I smile* You're sexy. You know that, right?

Cuddy: *I smile* Thank you. *I take your hand and put it on my breast* Touch me.

House: *I laugh*Lie down. *I get up and grab a scarf*

Cuddy: One?

House: You'll see. Just do it.

Cuddy: *I lie down*

House: *I tie your hands together over your stomach*

Cuddy: Hey!

House: *I laugh* Trust me?

Cuddy: Yeah.

House: Good I'm getting a sandwich. See you later.

Cuddy: *I scowl at you* If you leave me here naked I'll kill you when I get free.

House: *I put your panties back on you*


	30. Chapter 30

Cuddy: HOUSE! I'll kill you! Come here!

House: *I laugh and kiss you* I love you.

Cuddy: Yeah? Then you'll have sex with me.

House: I believe that's peer pressure.

Cuddy: Shut up and screw me.

House: *I laugh* Ok. *I pull your panties back off and kiss your breasts*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I laugh and strip* Good luck.

Cuddy: Good luck what?

House: Good luck moving your hands. You always try to touch something. The first time we had sex without a condom you gave me stitches.

Cuddy: *I blush* You're good.

House: I know. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I start to fuck you still kissing you*

Cuddy: *I moan into your mouth my hands on your stomach tied together*

House: *I laugh* I knew you'd try to touch me!

Cuddy: Well it's incredibly frustrating to have no contact sex. Aside from the necessary parts touching I mean.

House: *I laugh and untie your hands then go harder and faster*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream wrapping my arms around your neck*

House: *I moan and cum*

Cuddy: *I moan* Don't stop!

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I keep going rubbing your clit*

Cuddy: *I moan and scream your name cumming*

House: *I pull out and kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back* I love you.

House: I love you too. *I lie next to you*

Cuddy: *I cuddle into you*

House: *I smile* I love you.

Cuddy: I love you too.

House: Hey what's that?

Cuddy: What's what?

House: This? *I pull a notebook with a sketch of us on the cover out from under the pillow* Did you draw that?

Cuddy: It's mine! *I try to grab it from you*

House: What is it? Is it a sketch book?

Cuddy: No. Now give it!

House: But did you draw that on the front?

Cuddy: Yes. Now give it too me! *I try to grab it again*

House: Well what is it? *I open it and look at you* It's a diary!

Cuddy: Shut up! Give it back!

House: *I run out of the bed and into the bathroom*

Cuddy: House! Please don't read it!

House: Why not?

Cuddy: Because I write some very personal stuff I don't want you to see in that book. Please don't read it.

House: What's in there that I don't already know?

Cuddy: Stuff. Just give me my damn book.

House: I want to read it.

Cuddy: Please!

House: Well what's so private you don't want me to see?

Cuddy: Or know at all. Please give it back.

House: I hope it's not that obvious when I'm turned on. It is.

Cuddy: Please don't House. Please!

House: You lied to me.

Cuddy: House I asked you not to look.

House: Why did you lie to me?

Cuddy: Why did you read it?

House: Because I was curious. Why did you lie to me?

Cuddy: Because I didn't want you to know! Now can you give it back?

House: No. I'm reading it.

Cuddy: *I slide down the door giving up* You'll hate me. And if you didn't I still wouldn't be able to stay with you.

House: You didn't want to live when I called the cops?

Cuddy: *I don't respond crying*

House: *I open the door and look at you* When you cut yourself… Were you going too…

Cuddy: *I grab the book and tear out our drawings*Keep them. I don't need them anymore. *I rumple them into a ball and throw them at you and get up still crying*

House: Cuddy! *I look at you* I love at you.

Cuddy: Get out of my house. *I get dressed and point at the door* I said not to read it!

House: Cuddy. *I uncrumple the drawings and hand one back to you keeping the other* You love me too. Please don't break up with me.

Cuddy: Get out. I told you not to read it. You read it.

House: Will you ever forgive me?

Cuddy: No. That book has everything that ever mattered to me in it. If I ever wanted you to see it I'd show it to you then.

House: Everything that ever mattered is in there right?

Cuddy: You know how people say eyes are the window to someones soul? That book is my soul. My heart. I put everything in it. And you stole it.

House: I had it before. Almost every entry in there has something about me in there.

Cuddy: I loved you. Go away.

House: Loved? *I look down* I'm sorry. *I walk out*

Cuddy: *I cry myself to sleep feeling really betrayed*

House: *I look at the paper tracing the lines you used to draw your face mad at myself and eventually fall asleep*

Cuddy: *When I wake up I get ready and go to work and visit my mother* Hi.

Arlene: Hi.

Cuddy: *I check your vitals obviously upset about something*

Arlene: Are you ok Lisa?

Cuddy: No. Sit up.

Arlene: *I sit up* What's wrong?

Cuddy: Nothing. Breathe.

Arlene: *I do as you say* I can tell something is wrong.

Cuddy: Yeah. What else is new. I'm done. You can lie down now.

Arlene: Lisa just tell me what's wrong.

Cuddy: Why? So you can yell at me? *I change your urine bag*

Arlene: Lisa.

Cuddy: Why? You don't care!

Arlene: Lisa, you're my daughter, of course I care.

Cuddy: Really? Because I was outside the door when House talked to you yesterday.

Arlene: And?

Cuddy: *I look at Julia* Please leave.

Julia: Why?

Cuddy: Because I don't want you here for this. Go to my office or something.

Julia: I kind of want to know.

Cuddy: Jules! Let me talk to her alone. Please. *I toss you the key to my office* I'll go there after.

Julia: Fine. *I leave*

Arlene: What did you want to say.

Cuddy: *I close the door and look at you* What do you? You _say_ you care about me, you say you want to know. You say all this shit to me that you don't mean!

Arlene: I do care about you!

Cuddy: YOU WERE AN ACCOMPLICE TO MY RAPE! *I practically scream at you* And you don't care about that. That was my life for YEARS Mom! If you don't care about that you don't care about me. *I'm crying quietly but hope you can't tell* I always knew you liked Julia more, but I thought 'well at least she loves us both.' Obviously I was wrong.

Arlene: *I look at you shocked* Lisa, do you really believe that?

Cuddy: What about it isn't true? You would stand there, do nothing! Guard the door!

Arlene: I had too.

Cuddy: I don't care. You said you didn't care you were an accomplice so why should I care about what you have to say?

Arlene: Lisa.

Cuddy: Mother.

Arlene: I'm your mom. Not your mother.

Cuddy: You aren't my mother?

Arlene: I am, but you always called me mom.

Cuddy: I never realized how much I should hate you.

Arlene: You shouldn't hate me.

Cuddy: YOUR HUSBAND RAPED ME AND YOU WATCHED! EVERY DAY FOR YEARS! YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STOP IT! I have every right to hate you!

Arlene: If it wasn't for me you wouldn't exist!

Cuddy: Most the time I wish I didn't! Do you know how many times growing up he'd come into my room and I'd just wish I was dead? How many times I had nightmares about having to wake up in the morning? Even now I still have nightmares about what he did to me. Does to me. *I sit down on the couch in your room crying*

Arlene: *I don't know how to respond*

Cuddy: Exactly. *I wipe of my face and walk out to everyone staring at me and I put my head down embarrassed and still upset and go to my office*

Julia: Leis? What happened? Everyones saying you were screaming.

Cuddy: *I look down* Great. Now I'll need a new job for a few reasons instead of just one.

Julia: New job? What happened?

Cuddy: Nothing. Go be with Mom. I think I made her pretty upset but I could be wrong.

Julia: What did you do?

Cuddy: I let out about 40 years of pain. *I look down* Don't say a word about it.

Julia: What did you say?

Cuddy: She'll probably tell you.

Julia: That bad that you can't even tell me?

Cuddy: I don't want to.

Julia: Why not?

Cuddy: It hurt both of us.

Julia: What hurt both of you?

Cuddy: I was more honest with her than I was with myself for most of my life.

Julia: What did you say?

Cuddy: *I look down* Most of the time I don't care if I live or die.

Julia: Leis! *I hug you*

Cuddy: Jules let go of me.

Julia: *I look down* Leis you aren't thinking of suicide… are you?

Cuddy: No. I was just emotional.

Julia: I'm worried for you.

Cuddy: Why? I'm fine. Nothings changed in the past couple days except that I broke up with House.

Julia: What? Why?!

Cuddy: He hurt me.

Julia: He hit you? Are you ok?

Cuddy: No he didn't hit me. He read my journal.

Julia: So what?

Cuddy: And it's a big deal to me.

Julia: Are you ok?

Cuddy: I'm fine.

Julia: You aren't thinking about suicide?

Cuddy: Yes!

Julia: I'm just worried about you.

Cuddy: Why? I'm fine.

Julia: Because I know you cut yourself.

Cuddy: *I look at you shocked* You what? I don't…

Julia: Your upper thighs. Sometimes your dress would ride up in the car or when we were just talking.

Cuddy: *I look down* Oh… Well I'm fine.

Julia: Why do you even do it?

Cuddy: Does it matter?

Julia: Yes.

Cuddy: Because I feel better when I do. Go be with mom. I want to be alone.

Julia: What else did you say?

Cuddy: Does it matter?

Julia: It does.

Cuddy: I said I hated her.

Julia: Why?

Cuddy: Because she was an accomplice and she doesn't care. I WAS RAPED! Every day, for years! IN FRONT OF HER, and she did nothing! I'm her daughter!

Julia: Leis… *I sigh*

Cuddy: Why did you sigh?

Julia: I doubt she had a choice about that.

Cuddy: So you're on her side.

Julia: What? There are no sides! If he did that to you what makes you think he wouldn't do it to her?

Cuddy: But she could have stopped that!

Julia: Like you did?

Cuddy: *I look down* I was just a kid!

Julia: You were in your 40's last time.

Cuddy: Fine. Just go away. *I'm both crying and mad*

Julia: Leis. *I hug you*

Cuddy: Go away. Even if she didn't stop it she could have cared. Go.

Julia: I'm sure she cared.

Cuddy: She told House she didn't.

Julia: So? Doesn't mean she meant it.

Cuddy: Then why would she say it?

Julia: I don't know. But she loves you Leis.

Cuddy: No. She loves you. Go be with her. She's probably pretty stressed.

Julia: Because she loves you. Come on Leis. *I grab your hand*

Cuddy: I'm not going to see her. She probably doesn't want me too anyways.

Julia: She probably does. And come on.

Cuddy: I'm not leaving this room.

Julia: Why not?

Cuddy: I just screamed at my mother about my rape. The whole hospital heard me! I don't want to face that. I shouldn't have to face that, but I don't want to regardless.

Julia: Well you were kind of loud… And people are nosy…

Cuddy: I know. It's my fault but that doesn't mean I want to face him. I mean them.

Julia: Him? You mean House? Why what happened?

Cuddy: I already told you. He read my journal. And I didn't mean to say him.

Julia: Are you sure you're ok?

Cuddy: I'm fine. Just go with mom.

Julia: Love you Leis. *I kiss your cheek* Don't do anything stupid.

Cuddy: I love you to Jules. *I sit on my couch*

Julia: *I go to be with mom*

Cuddy: *I sit at my desk and write my letter of resignation and give it to the board*

Wilson: Cuddy. Everyone loves you! Why are you leaving?

Cuddy: Because I don't want to be here anymore.

Choi: Is it because what you said or more like screamed at your mother is going around the Hospital?

Cuddy: *I look down* What did or didn't happen isn't anyone's business.

Choi: You're right, it's not. But everyone talks. It'll calm down soon. If you needed too you could take a personal leave.

Cuddy: No. I need to go. *I look at everyone* I can't work around people who know that about me. I would be too miserable.

Choi: Well I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say you'll be missed.

Cuddy: Thank you. I'll pack my stuff and leave. I'm sorry.

Wilson: *I hug you* I hope you figure everything out.

Cuddy: Thanks. Tell House I say goodbye?

Wilson: You don't want to talk to him?

Cuddy: Not really.

Wilson: Ok… *I look at you* What did he do?

Cuddy: He betrayed my trust.

Wilson: Cheated?

Cuddy: No. He took my journal and read it. I didn't want him to know all of the stuff in there!

Wilson: Oh? I'll help you pack.

Cuddy: Thanks. *I go to my old office*

Wilson: *I follow you* What did he read that was so bad that you don't even want to talk to him?

Cuddy: I doodle a little… And in the front I had drawn a few pictures.

Wilson: So?

Cuddy: The first entry is from before I told House I liked him. The first drawings are before that and they are of me and him… He's not wearing a shirt and I'm only wearing red lingerie.

Wilson: *I try not to laugh* Damn. I knew you liked him but damn.

Cuddy: Shut up! *I'm blushing* It was for my eyes only.

Wilson: Still. Damn.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* Shut up!

Wilson: *I laugh* Sorry. But that's not that bad. And he's seen your vagina. Red lingerie is sexy, but he's seen more.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes blushing* Hey uh… Will you come over tomorrow? Around like 10?

Wilson: Sure, why?

Cuddy: You'll see.

Wilson: Cuddy? *I look at you concerned*

Cuddy: *I look down* Just do it?

Wilson: Why?

Cuddy: I can't tell you. Just do it?

Wilson: Tell me what?

Cuddy: Nothing. I just want you to come over. Please? *I look at you biting my lip trying to lead him on*

Wilson: Cuddy I know you don't like me that way! What's so big you'd try to seduce me into coming over?

Cuddy: *I sigh* I had to try.

Wilson: Cuddy what's going on?

Cuddy: *I look down* Just come over. I guess you don't have too.

Wilson: *I grab your arm and look at you* Lisa Marie Cuddy! Tell me what's going on!

Cuddy: How do you know my middle name?

Wilson: House told me. Tell me what's going on!


	31. Chapter 31

Cuddy: If you want to know you'll come over tomorrow. *I grab my stuff and drive home where I update my will leaving almost everything to Julia, then write a suicide note* To those who actually care, I hope I don't cause you too much trouble. Wilson, I'm sorry that I had you see me like that, but you're the only one I could ask. I love you, you're my best friend. You're a great guy. Keep being kind like that. House… I don't know what to say. I love you. I'm sorry, but I just lost my will to live. We had some great times, and some not so great time. Never forget me. I've always loved you, from the moment I met you to the moment I died. Julia… You've always been great to me. I always tried to protect you, I never realized how sucky I was at it. I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry I lied to you. I should have told you the truth. I love you. Mom… I guess you don't have to deal with me anymore. Dad. I HATE YOU! I hope you feel bad for what you did to me! You are most of the reason I did this. House. I love you so much. I'm sorry if I hurt you. *I take the bottle of antidepressants out of my pocket and take the whole bottle plus what I had left of the old one, then I get in my bed and fall asleep and die in my sleep*

Wilson: *I let myself into your house around 10 like you asked and see you and call 911 and try to bring you back futilely crying a little and see you holding the note* Oh Cuddy! Why would you do that to yourself?! *The paramedics get here* She's gone. Take her body to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching hospital please. Her name is… I mean was Lisa Cuddy. *I sit there holding the note and crying*

Paramedic: Suicide?

Wilson: Yeah. *I take a deep breath and read the note and cry more. After a couple hours I go to work and pull House into my office* Hey.

House: WHY IS THERE A BODY UNDER THE NAME LISA CUDDY IN THE MORGUE?! THAT CAN'T BE… It's not… It can't be… *I look near tears*

Wilson: She mentioned you in the note.

House: SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE! *I cry* I love her. *I look at you* Note?

Wilson: I'm so sorry House. *I hand it to you*

House: *I read it and cry harder* She didn't even say goodbye… *I try to stop crying but can't* Please tell me she didn't overdose on Vicodin or something.

Wilson: Antidepressants. I didn't even know she was taking them… I'm so sorry. I have to go tell her mom and sister.

House: *I nod but can't stop crying*

Wilson: I won't kick you out. Stay here as long as you need too. *I walk out and go to Cuddy's moms room* Can I talk to Arlene alone please Julia?

Julia: Why? Is it bad news? Where's leis? She's been taking care of mom.

Wilson: I want to talk to you separately after I talk to your mother. I think that she needs to know this before you.

Julia: Ok… *I go out to the hall worried about mom*

Wilson: Arlene, I don't know how to put this… But last night your daughter committed suicide.

Arlene: What? No… She's in the Hallway!

Wilson: *I open my mouth to respond and close it again taken aback* No, Lisa. Lisa killed herself last night.

Arlene: Oh. *I nod* Was there a note?

Wilson: Yeah. It said Mom… Well I guess you don't have to deal with me anymore.

Arlene: Thank you for telling me.

Wilson: Did you care about her at all?

Arlene: Of course! She was my daughter!

Wilson: Really because the cactus in my office seems sadder about this than you!

Arlene: How dare you! Get out.

Wilson: I can see why she hated you. *I shake my head and walk out*

Julia: What did you want to tell us separately?

Wilson: Maybe we should go to an office.

Julia: Ok… *I follow you*

Wilson: *House is still in my office so I go to his* Uh… Foreman, Chase, Thirteen, Taub? Can you leave for a minute or two?

Thirteen: Why?

Wilson: Julia deserves privacy when I tell her this.

Thirteen: Why don't you go to your office?

Wilson: Why don't you? Just go. Check on Arlene Cuddy. She's still your case.

Thirteen: *I roll my eyes and follow the rest of the team out*

Wilson: Julia, sit. *I sit next to you*

Julia: What happened? Is mom ok?

Wilson: Your mother is fine. *I look at you with sympathy* Were you close to Lisa?

Julia: Yes. What's wrong?! *I look super concerned* Is she hurt? Where is she? Can I go see her?

Wilson: She's uh… She's in the morgue…

Julia: Doing an autopsy? *I look panicked* Please tell me she's just down there doing doctor stuff.

Wilson: Last night she committed suicide. *I look at you* I'm so sorry Julia.

Julia: *I cry* No! She promised she wasn't thinking about it! I believed her! It's all my fault. I should have said something! *I cry* You were friends?

Wilson: It's not your fault. And I was her best friend. *I hug you* You'll be ok.

Julia: *I cry onto your shirt* It is my fault. I knew she hurt herself. I knew she was hurting. I should have said something to someone.

Wilson: I knew too. And so did House. It's not your fault. You didn't hurt her. She loved you.

Julia: How would you know?

Wilson: She left a note. She mentioned you in it.

Julia: What did it say?

Wilson: It said she loved you, and she's sorry she wasn't as good at protecting you as she thought. And she's sorry she lied to you.

Julia: *I sit back down crying* How did Mom respond?

Wilson: Uh… She really didn't. She acted as if I was telling her you got your report cards in the mail.

Julia: *I look down* Leis…

Wilson: No, I'm not lying to you.

Julia: I know. I used to call her Leis. And she'd call me Jules. *I cry* I loved her so much. I never realized… She was right. *I hug my knees*

Wilson: About what?

Julia: Mom never loved her. *I cry onto my knees not even trying to stop* Mom wasn't even in the note was she? Can I have it?

Wilson: She was. And House has it. He's in my office.

Julia: House. That's her ex boyfriend right?

Wilson: Yes.

Julia: She loved him so much. She wouldn't stop talking about him since she was in college.

Wilson: I'm so sorry Julia.

Julia: How did she do it?

Wilson: She overdosed on Antidepressants.

Julia: She always loved irony.

Wilson: Are you ok?

Julia: I will be. Someday. Maybe.

Wilson: I'm sorry, but I have to go. House is very fragile and he's my best friend. I'm afraid he might overdose on Vicodin himself.

Julia: Oh… *I cry and get up and go to Cuddys old office crying and just sit there*

Wilson: *I go check on House and see he's already had 2 bottles of vicodin* YOU FUCKING IDIOT! *I call a code and get a stomach pump in here and stay with you*

House: Why did you do that! *I glare at you* I miss her. If there's anything after this I'll be with her. And if there's not I won't have to live without her. *I cry* She's all that mattered. Even if we weren't together, even in different states at least I'd know she was alive. *I can't stop crying* Please. Let me die Wilson. Please. I don't want to live without her.

Wilson: *I put restraints on you* You're a selfish asshole House.

House: And she wasn't? I needed her, Julia needed her, the hospital needed her. Who needs me? Just let me go. I don't want to live without her. *I'm still crying*

Wilson: I need you. I need you to stay around. Tons of sick people need you around. You can't kill yourself just because Cuddy was going through some shit and couldn't handle it.

House: So if she does it she just couldn't handle everything, but if I do it because I don't want to live without the only person I've loved in years is dead I'm a selfish asshole?!

Wilson: No she's a selfish asshole too but she's not here to yell at for being a selfish asshole! I can't do anything about what she did but I'm not letting you do the same thing!

House: I miss her. *I cry*

Wilson: *I slap you* Get the fuck over yourself! We all miss her. That doesn't mean we're going to commit suicide! So mourn for a while, then get over it and go back to work even though you still miss her.

House: You can't keep me in restraints forever.

Wilson: Fine do it. But I'll never forgive you. You want help? I can tie your I.V. around your throat. *I glare at you* Like I said. Selfish ass. *I walk away*

House: *I frown and just lie there depressed and missing her*

*A year later House leaves flowers at her grave*


End file.
